TIME ZONE
by MamangTukangBakso
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan hidup mereka ? memperebutkan apa yang menjadi haknya , bertarung dengan sesuatu yang haus akan kebebasan . Akankah mereka berhasil ? atau mereka akan menyerah ? Kai , Sehun , Kaihun , EXO , and others .
1. Chapter 1

Author: valenvero (ffn: MamangTukangBakso / aff: Kaivero)

Gendre: Fantasy , Action , Horror

Length: Chapter

Cast:

Kim Jong In aka Kai

Oh Sehun aka Sehun

.

.

.

**TIME ZONE**

Suara tetesan air menggema di dalam bangunan tua yang bahkan sudah tak memiliki dinding lagi. Dingin dan tenang. Diluar hujan tapi pria didalam sana tidak menghiraukannya , dia diam menikmati matahari senja dengan langit berwarna ungu membiarkan helaian rambut pekatnya terkena tetesan air dari atap.

-o-

Suara bell yang menggema membuat Kai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah.

"Shit!" umpatnya kesal.

Jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat dua lima pagi tapi seluruh kelasnya sudah sepi. Sekolahnya selalu selesai jam tiga sore dari hari Senin sampai Jumat. Mungkin sekolah memulangkan muridnya lebih cepat dan sialnya tak ada yang membangunkan Kai.

Kai mengemas barang barangnya cepat dia akan menikmati waktu luang dirumah dengan kembali tidur. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan santai tapi setiap langkah entah kenapa terasa berat. Tengkuknya meremang sendiri walau tak ada angin yang bertiup. Kai berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke sekeliling karna dia merasa tidak sendiri.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Detik berikutnya Kai mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema. Ia menoleh walau dia tidak mendapati apa apa dibelakangnya. Ada angin lembut yang meniup tengkuknya setiap kali ia bergerak, membuat Kai kembali meremang sehingga secara tak sadar ia mengangkat tangan memijat tengkuknya.

_Tap_

"Keluar kau." Bisiknya pelan hampir tak bersuara. Kai tidak pernah salah dalam instingnya. Insting berkelahi yang terlatih bertahun tahun , diasaat ada orang lain yang bersembunyi untuk menyerangnya dari belakang maka dengan mudah Kai akan tau. Tapi kali ini suasana sedikit memberikan ketegangan di dalam tubuhnya , terasa asing.

_Tap _

_Tap_

Kai tenang , dan siap walau sedikit ngeri hingga seseorang lelaki muncul di depannya. Seorang lelaki dengan badan tinggi dan kulit tan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya , membuat Kai sulit melihat wajah lelaki itu. Rambut hitamnya yang acak acakkan mengingatkan Kai pada dirinya sendiri hingga kepala itu perlahan terangkat menunjukkan bentuk wajah yang sangat Kai kenali , yang ia lihat setiap bercermin. Wajahnya , itu dirinya.

"Tolong."

Suara lelaki itu sama dengan Kai tapi lebih dalam dan dapat menggema ke seluruh saraf Kai membuatnya menegang untuk sesaat.

"KIM JONG IN!" Kai tersentak. Indra pendengarannya mulai menangkap suara suara berisik. Ia sadar ini dimana sekarang. Kelas.

"KIM JONG IN DUDUK!" Katakan dia gila , bahkan sekarang ia melihat guru tergalak dalam sejarah hidupnya berdiri dengan wajah memerah dengan tangan kapalan yang menunjuk dirinya dengan penggaris.

Kai dengan cepat mengesampingkan masalahnya tadi. Dengan kikuk ia berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya dipojok belakang kelas.

"Kau gila? Kau pasti gila." ujar Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang pria kurus dengan kulit putih susu. Wajah Sehun manis saat tersenyum walau dia lebih banyak menggunakan ekspresi datarnya. Tinggi pria itu kurang lebih sama dengan Kai hanya saja saat dirinya berjalan dengan Sehun maka Sehun akan terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dengan badan rampingnya.

"Aku?Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Oh man kau pasti gila." Ujar Sehun frustasi. Ia sempat menyibak poni coklat karamel yang menghalangi pandangannya sebelum menatap Kai sebal, mencari cari kebenaran di mata pria itu. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah tatapan bingung Kai.

"Oh baiklah kau tanya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau dengan gilanya berjalan saat baru bangun tidur , saat guru kiler itu masih didepan , saat yang lain mengerjakan tugas."

"Dan biar kutanyakan ini lagi padamu , apakah kau gila?"

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan kejadian itu.

-o-

Mereka berjalan santai dengan sapu dan pemotong rumput ditangan Kai. Ibu Sehun sedang pergi untuk urusan bisnisnya. Tidak akan ada orang dirumahnya sore ini jadi Sehun sengaja mengulur waktu pulangnya untuk melakukan kegiatan apa saja selain membaca komik atau bermain vidio game.

Kai melangkah malas membiarkan Sehun dua atau tiga langkah didepannya. Setelah mereka sampai dilapangan basket ia akan menjalankan hukumannya, hukuman yang ia dapat karna sebuah ketidak sengajaan setelah bangun tidur tadi yang membuat si guru killernya marah tadi.

-o-

Suara seretan sapu dengan dedaunan kering bergema dilapangan. Kai sedang menyapu dedaunan yang terus berjatuhan tertiup angin. Sementara Sehun melakukan permainan ringan dengan bola basket ditangannya , hanya beberapa teknik dasar seperti dibrle , pasing , dan kadang kadang mengeshoot. Terus begitu hingga tiga jam berlalu.

"Sial! Sehun! Tidak adakah niatan untuk membantuku?" ucapnya terengah engah. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kai masih menyapu ,menunggu beberapa detik untuk mendengar jawaban temannya tapi ia tidak mendapati jawaban apapun.

"Hei kau dengar aku?"

"Hei apa kau tu-" ucapan Kai terpotong saat dengan refleks dirinya membalikan diri kearah Sehun tadi bermain. "Li?" lanjutnya dengan pelan.

Kai meluhat Sehun terdiam ditempatnya. Tak bergerak dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Kai, kau dimana ?" ujar Sehun yang membuat Kai menyerngit bingung. Dia masih disini kan , memangnya dia kemana?

"Hei Kai jangan bercanda." Sehun berputar melihat seluru penjuru dengan tatapan mata yang entah tertuju kemana. Kai melihat mata Sehun memerah dengan sedikit genangan air di sudutnya.

"Sehun?"

Kai mendekat kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia menatap Sehun bingung.

"Sehun. Sehun!" Kai mengguncang pundak Sehun yang kemudian terlepas karna Sehun memutar badannya melihat kearah lain.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk main main."

Setelah Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun lepas kendali dia mulai sedikit berteriak. Memanggil nama Kai dengan panik, mengacak ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, hingga Sehun berbalik menatap ke ring basket.

"Siapa kau?" ujarnya panik pada udara kosong. Kai maju menggapai Sehun. Sehun tidak bercanda.

"Sehun! Hei!"

Kai mengguncang kembali badan pria itu tapi tak ada reaksi.

"SEHUN!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Kai meneriakan nama Sehun sekeras yang ia bisa. Cukup Sehun harus sadar. Dan tampaknya usaha itu tidak sia sia karna setelahnya Kai merasakan tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika ia tidak bertopang pada kaki kanannya. Sehun memeluknya , dengan erat.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan rasa basah di bagian bahunya. Kai mengangkat tangannya , mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut dengan harapan pria itu akan tenang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"_Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan rasa basah di bagian bahunya. Kai mengangkat tangannya , mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut dengan harapan pria itu akan tenang._

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 2

Kai dan Sehun berada di toilet sekolah dengan wajah basah Sehun yang baru saja ia bilas. Matanya masih memerah dan Kai menunjukan senyum mengejek atas itu.

"Dasar cengeng." Ejeknya. Sehun tidak membalas ia hanya menatap kearah kaca dengan mata dan hidung memerah. Rasanya mata dan hidungnya panas. Seperti orang demam yang disiram air dingin. Dia sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnnya yang tersumbat.

"Tadi , saat bermain tiba tiba aku jadi sendirian dilapangan." Ujar Sehun berpaling dari kaca menatap Kai. "Lalu…" ujarnya ragu.

"Kau melihat dirimu yang berada didepanmu meminta tolong." Lanjut Kai tanpa ragu. Sehun menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Yeah karna itu yang membuatku dengan bodohnya berdiri dari bangku saat bangun tidur hingga membuat guru itu marah."

-o-

Sehun membaringkan diirinya dia mengingat ngingat cerita yang sedari tadi meghantui dirinya.

_**Flashback **_

Sehun mendribling bolanya santai. Suara sapu yang Kai pegang mengais ngais diudara masih terdebgar jelas. Beberapa menit berlalu. Sehun terlalu sibuk menyadari bahwa suara kaisan sapu itu telah hilang. Hingga saat dia sadar dia sendirian. Sehun berusaha menemukan Kai yang seharusnya masih ada. Tapi dia tak melihatnya dimanapun.

Tempat disekitarnya masih terlihat seperti biasa tapi ada sesuatu disitu yang terasa mencekam. Membuat tengkuknya meremang dengan rasa dingin yang tidak jelas berasal dari mana.

"Kai, kau dimana ?" ujar Sehun.

"Hei Kai jangan bercanda." Ujarnya berputar melihat kesekeliling dengan panik.

Sehun ingin lari tapi seperti ada yang mendekapnya disini. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap disini. Beberapa menit Sehun masih kebingungan, ia lepas kendali ia memanggil manggil nama Kai tidak jelas. Hingga aura kehadiran seseorang membuatnya berbaik.

Sehun kira itu Kai. Tapi apa yang dia lihat malah membuatnya membelalak kaget. Iru wajah Sehun itu Sehun. Matanya menatap tajam. Entah apa yang dirinya yang lain itu inginkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanynanya , tapi yang Sehun dapat adalah balasan berupa suara kasar yang mencekam. Suara itu halus dan dalam dan bisa membuat efek gema yang masuk sampai ke pembuluh darah Sehun.

"Tolong." Ujar orang itu.

Sehun benci ketakutan. Tapi dia ketakutan. Ia bergetar. Ia ingin pergi.

Orang didepannya tiba tiba saja menghilang menyisakan kekosongan hingga suara Kai yang meneriakan namanya terdengar. Badan Sehun lemas tapi Kai muncul didepannya dengan tiba tiba seperti dalam sirkus sulap. Sehingga sadar atau tidak Sehun menerjangnya , memeluknya erat.

_**Flashback Off**_

Ya ceritanya begitu. Sehun mengingat dengan jelas detailnya. Rasa lemas setelah kejadian itu dan pening dikepalanya yang hilang beberapa menit kemudian.

-o-

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, dan secara blak blakkan menyatukan diri ke dalam gelap. Ia berjalan dua langkah menuju tangga sebelum terdengar bunyi _klik _yang membuat cahaya lampu menerpannya secara tiba tiba. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya hingga bertemu seorang pria beruban dengan kerutan diwajahnya. Ayahnya.

"Kau tau disiplin adalah kewajiban bagi keluargaku." Ujar ayahnya dingin. Kai membeku disamping tangga. Ia bahkan lupa jika ayah ibunya akan datang kesini hari ini, dan dia dengan bodohnya pulang saat jarum jam sudah menunjukan setengah satu malam. Tamatlah sudah.

Kai mendekati ayahnya yang sudah memegang rotan panjang ditanannya. Keluarganya keras dan tegas karna itulah Kai ingin tinggal sendiri. Mereka sekeluarga dulu tinggal di mension keluarganya tapi karna Kai tidak tahan dia meminta ijin untuk tinggal sendirian setelah lulus SMP dan dengan banyak perdebatan akhirnya keinginan itu terwujud. Dan sekarang ayah dan ibunya datang sedari perjalanan bisnis sengaja ingin berkunjung. Kai jamin ibunya sedang tertidur lelap dikamar tamu.

-o-

Keesokan paginya Kai terbangun dengan betis berdenyut nyeri. Ada beberapa bekas lebam disana, ada yang masih merah dan adapula yang sudah membiru. Jalannya pincang , ia bisa saja jatuh tersungkur kapan saja.

"Morning son."

Ujar ibunya dari meja makan. Wanita paru baya itu menatap anaknya yang berjalan pincang dengan iba. Tidak ada ibu sejati yang senang anaknya disakiti, tapi begitulah peraturan keluarganya. Kai sering menerima pukulan ini dulu, saat dia dengan nakal kabur dari mension , pulang sekolah terlalu larut , saat dia ketauan berkelahi , dan banyak kenakalan lainnya. Pertama kali Kai dihukum adalah saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Waktu itu Kai berkelahi dengan temannya hingga pihak sekolah memanggil orang tuanya , itulah pertama kali Kai merasakan sabetan rotan dibetisnnya saat itu ibunya menangis tapi lama kelamaan melihat sikap Kai yang tidak banyak membaik semuanya menjadi biasa biasa saja , sabetan rotan hanya menjadi hukuman rutin yang harus dia jalani jika dia berbuat salah.

"Morning mom." Jawabnya pelan.

Ibunya memasak Spaghetty dengan dua pilihan saus , ada mayonais , ada saus merah dengan irisan daging sapi dan kimchi , disampingnya ada semangkuk kuah kaldu ayam panas. Perutnya keroncongan sekarang.

Ibunya terlihat sedang membereskan tas Hermesnya. Memasukan ponsel dan ipad.

"Ada rapat hari ini sayang ayahmu sudah pergi ibu akan menyusul." Ujar ibunya. Kai mengangguk patuh. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ibunya sudah membuka pintu apartemen.

"Bye mom."

"Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik." Ibunya memberi senyum dan melambai pada Kai sebelum menutup pintu. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah orang orang yang memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya, ya karna tidak mungkin Kai memaksa mereka memanggilnya Kai hanya karna nama itu terdengar lebih keren , bisa bisa dia diberi hukuman berjalan diatas bara api.

Kai berjalan kearah meja makan dengan pincang ingin mengisi perutnya.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

Langkahnya terhenti. Bayangan seorang perempuan melewatinya dengan cepat. Itu ibunya. Kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa detik lalu terulang cepat. Membereskan tas di meja makan , menatapnya , pergi kepintu , membuka pintu dan mengucapkan perpisahan. Ya itu terulang.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

Sekali lagi, Kai melihat hal itu. Rasanya seperti ditarik ulurkan. Pandangannya bergetar setiap ibunya lewat. Kai tidak punya ide tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Yang ia tau rasa sakit itu mulai menusuk perlahan dengan kejadian yang terus berulang. Sekali , dua kali , tiga kali.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

Cepat , lebih cepat , sangat cepat.

Kai terjatuh berlutut di kedua kakinya. Ia meremat rambut hitamnya kasar. Rasa pening perlahan berubah jadi sakit. Menusuk. Seperti ada orang mengirim jarum yang berjalan maju keotaknya, mulai menusuk dari luar lalu keinti.

"Agh!." Erangan menyeramkan keluar dari mulutnya. Kai jatuh sepenuhnnya . Berguling guling kesana kemari.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

Kai mencoba segala hal. Ia memukul kepalanya keras, tidak peduli otaknya akan rusak , atau dia akan mati , yang penting rasa sakit ini bisa hilang. Kai membenturkan kepalanya kedinding hingga berdarah. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Ini adalah rasa yang jauh lebih sakit lagi, jauh sampai dia tidak bisa menangis.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

Diantara rasa sakitnya. Diantara kesadarannya yang masih tersisah Kai melihat sebuah bayangan hitam, berpindah perlahan dari gerakan ibunya yang sudah secepat angin topan. Terlihat jelas dengan keseluruhan hitam dan mata merah.

Bayangan itu mendekat. Berpindah kekiri kekanan. Latar belakang menjadi abu abu dengan angin kencang. Kai bahkan tidak bisa melihat ibunya lagi, ibunya ditelan oleh kecepatan.

Kai ingin pingsan tapi sesuatu menahannya tetap sadar seakan senang melihatnnya kesakitan setengah mati.

Bayangan itu mendekat hingga berada tepat selangkah dari gerakan ibunya yang terus berulang. Kai melihatnnya. Wajahnya , dirinya, dengan perbedaan mata merah.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"Ber-berhenti." Geramnnya.

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"Kumohon berhenti."

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"Tolong." Suara bayangan itu tetap jelas walau bercampur dengan segala kekacauan ,sangat jelas , menggema dalam otaknya, menambah rasa sakitnya.

"ARGHHHH!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Jangan lupa makan Jongin, jaga dirimu baik baik."_

"_Tolong." Suara bayangan itu tetap jelas walau bercampur dengan segala kekacauan ,sangat jelas , menggema dalam otaknya, menambah rasa sakitnya._

"_ARGHHHH!"_

.

.

**TIME ZONE **chap 3

Kaki Sehun pegal. Hampir setengah jam ia berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kai sambil memencet bel tapi Kai tak kunjung datang. Berkali kali Sehun melihat celah pintu yang memperlihatkan cahaya dari dalam. Ada cahaya berarti ada orang dirumah. Kai selalu mematikan lampu saat pergi , kemungkinan untuk lupa sangat tipis.

"Sialan." desisnya. Dia mulai menggedor pintu itu karna kesal. Tidak peduli akan ada orang yang terganggu.

Lima menit kemudian Sehun menyerah dia bersandar sejenak pada dinding disamping pintu. Sehun sudah ingin pulang jika saja pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan proyeksi kode pintu. Sehun kenal Kai lama tapi dia tidak pernah ingin tau kode kode semacam itu. Dan sekarang Jari kurus Sehun terulur mencoba memasukan kode secara acak. Sehun mecoba tanggal lahir Kai , tanggal dia pertama memenangkan lomba dance, tinggi badan ditambah ukuran sepatu, bahkan tanggal ulang tahun Sehun sendiri ia masukan. Dan semuanya salah. Hingga dengan putus asa Sehun memencet sederet kode dengan angka yang sama "00000" dan kode pun disetujui. Oh ya Sehun lupa jika Kai memang semalas itu.

-o-

Rumah ini sepi. Tidak ada tanda tanda Kai dimanapun. Apa mungkin dia salah, mungkin Kai memang pergi dan lupa mematikan lampu. Tapi memang mereka sudah berjanji untuk main game bersama disini , atau mingkin Kai lupa. Setelah mengecek kekamar Sehun melangkah kearah ruang makan dan disana ia melihat tubuh Kai terbaring tak bergerak.

Sehun langsung panik. Ia berlari menghampiri Kai dengan luka lebam disekitar kepalanya yang berdarah. Sehun mengecek apakah pria itu masih bernafas, dan saat mengetahui bahwa jawabanny iya ia segera menopang Kai berdiri dengan bantauan kedua tangannya. Kai terlalu berat untuk Sehun angkat jadi dia hanya meletakkan kedua tangan Kai dibahunya lalu menyeret pria itu.

-o-

Sehun meletakkan Kai asal ke kasur king sizenya. Dia ingin bisa bekerja langsung namun nafas yang tak beraturan menghalangi Sehun, dia kurang baik saat berolahraga.

Sehun membenarkan letak Kai dengan dirinya yang masih sesak nafas. Setelah semuanya selesai barulah dia memiliki waktu untuk berlari mengambil obat yang dia perlukan dan kembali melihat separah apa luka Kai.

-o-

Gelap. Kai melihat keseliling bangunan tua tempatnnya berada. Air menetes. Angin berhembus. Diluar ada matahari yang baru terbit dari timur. Langit kelabu perlahan berubah menjadi oranye dan kuning.

Kai memandangi langit sampai suara tetesan air memudar ditutupi suara langkah kaki yang menggema.

_Tap _

_Tap_

Terjadi lagi. Perlahan lahan Kai mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tengkuknya meremang dengan sendiri membuat Kai melemas. Perlahan dia berbalik melihat wajahnya sendiri dengan mata merah didepannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" ujarnya lirih.

"Xeldom." Jawabnya. Kai merinding sampai suhu panas mulai menguasai dirinya. Membakar. Membuatnya meringis.

"Lepaskan segelnya." Ucapan terakhir Xeldom menambah segala rasa sengsara pada dirinya. Semuanya didalam dirinya terbakar seiring detik detik Xeldom menghilang.

_Panas_

_Panas_

_Panas_

_Gelap._

-o-

Kai terduduk. Peluh mengucur dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Diantara pandangannya yang memburam dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya disini. Dia hampir saja menerjang orang yang dikiranya penyusup jika saja suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya tidak mengalir keluar dari mulut orang itu. Itu Sehun, dengan rambut karamelnya dan baju santai.

"Kai."

Kai menarik nafas leganya sekali. Balutan kain kasa dan plester dikepalanya terasa janggal. Bahkan Kai tidak tau kapan luka itu tercipta yang jelas saat saat diruang makan tado adalah saat yang mengerikan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat datar tapi mata itu tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

"Lembek seperti spaghetty."

Dengan tanpa tenaga Kai menjatuhkan dirinya kembali kekasur sementara Sehun menduduki bagian samping yang kosong.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi agar aku tidak perlu menerka nerka sendiri?" ujar Sehun pelan. Kai ingat perjanjiannya untuk main game tadi siang. Dia ingin lebih menggerakan kakinya jika saja sedetik kemudian tidak muncul rasa sakit disitu. Kai bahkan lupa dengan hukuman ayahnya semalam yang membuat betisnya bengkak. Detik kemudian Kai menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun karna yakin temannya itu tak akan menganggapnya gila atau yang lainnya.

"Mau kedokter?" tanya Sehun setelah mendengar semuanya. Kai mendecih ringan setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Seharusnya tidak kuceritakan. Kau kira aku gila ya?" ujarnya sinis. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Kau membenturkan kepalamu sampai berdarah ketembok dan kau tidak khawatir kau gegar otak?"

Sehun benar juga. Kenapa Kai tidak khawatir dengan hal itu. Dia banyak mengalami cidera saat berkelahi termasuk dikepala , tapi semuanya selalu berakhir baik baik saja dengan obat seadanya. Tapi kali ini ia baru saja membenturkan kepalanya puluhan kali ke sebuah tembok sekeras mungkin hingga sampai sekarang Kai masih merasakan rasa pusing dan perih dikepalanya.

-o-

Rumah sakit malam malam terasa mencekam. Mereka mungkin adalah pengunjung terakhir sebelum semua dokter pulang. Kai mempertimbangan ajakan Sehun dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menolak ide itu karna merasa peningnya sudah hilang tapi Sehun memaksa hingga ia harus diseret kemobil dan berakhir ditempat ini.

Hasil ronsen kebetulan sedang bisa cepat. Kai dan Sehun duduk di belakang meja putih dokter sambil melihat tengkorak Kai yang didalam kilatan mika yang bercahaya. Ini pertama kali Kai melihat tengkoraknya sendiri , memerhatikkan wajahnya tanpa daging dan rambut. Mereka berbohong pada dokter bahwa Kai berkelahi dan dikeroyok karna tidak mungkin mereka menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau menceritakan bahwa Kai membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok tanpa alasan.

Dokter separuh baya itu memberi tahu Jongin jika kejadian itu tidak berdampak apa apa. Beruntungnya tidak ada pendarahan atau retak ditulang.

-o-

Kai dan Sehun berjalan dikoridor mengikuti cahaya remang yang akan menuntun mereka ke lobi. Jalanan terasa sepi dan mencekam. Sehun membayangkan adegan dalam film horror dimana rumah sakit menyimpan banyak arwah penasaran dan mayat mayat yang hidup kembali saat malam mengikuti mereka ke lift dan lainnya.

_Bug_

Hidung Sehun menabrak bahu Kai yang tiba tiba berhenti. Dengan reflek dia menatap Kai kesal tapi reaksi Kai menunjukan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu pria itu melihat kedepan , terfokus. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai.

Disana ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang agak panjang. Perawakannya dingin dan tegas , dilengkapi dengan jas putih dokter berdiri didepan ruangannya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tertarik dan ia tau jika Kai berhenti karna merasakan hal yang sama. Sehun menatap Kai yang ternyata juga menatapnya seakan saling bertanya dan saling menyetujui. Mereka berjalan serempak kearah dokter itu. Dokter itu bersandar di pintu yang lebelnya bertuliskan _Psikiater_. Dokter itu terlihat masih fokus dengan ponselnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai dan Sehun didekatnya.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi pria itu untuk menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dokter itu terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi bisa dikendalikan beberapa detik kemudian.

"Bagian psikiater disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya sopan.

Entah bagaimana Kai menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu sang dokter pun membukakan pintu dan mereka bertiga masuk.

"Namaku Kris , jadi bisakah ceritakan keluhan kalian?"

Dokter itu duduk setelah mempersilahan mereka berdua duduk didepannya. Kai menatap Sehun. Mereka tidak tau kenapa mereka melakukan hal senekat ini tapi yang jelas pria dewasa didepan mereka ini terasa seperti magnet sangat menarik. Seakan Kai dan Sehun dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari dirinya.

Kai memutuskan menceritakan ceritanya , cerita saat dia terbangun dan kelas sudah kosong lalu kembali riuh saat dirinya sendiri hilang. Ia tidak memikirkan persetujuan dari Sehun. Ia sudah siap jika Sehun akan memarahinya setelah ini tapi yang ia dapati justru Sehun yang juga menceritakan kisahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari dokter itu.

"Maaf aku tidak punya solusi untuk masalah itu. Tapi aku pernah mendengar ada orang orang yang mengalami hal yang sama."

Hal yang sama ? Kai dan Sehun bernafas lega saat mendengar hal itu. Walau tidak mendapat jawaban tapi setidaknya mereka tidak hanya berdua. Dan setidaknya dokter itu tidak mengucapkan mereka gila secara blak blakkan.

Kai yang pertama berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada dokter itu diikuti dengan Sehun. Saat mereka ingin membayar uang pemeriksaan dokter Kris menolaknya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka. Kai dan Sehun tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Kris sekarang , mungkin dokter itu hanya iba pada mereka atau sejenisnya. Mereka tidak tau jika dikantornya Kris sedang duduk santai dengan punggung berender pada kursi kerjanya. Seringaian muncul di wajah itu.

"Well Welcome." Ujarnya pelan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Kai yang pertama berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada dokter itu diikuti dengan Sehun. Saat mereka ingin membayar uang pemeriksaan dokter Kris menolaknya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka. Kai dan Sehun tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Kris sekarang , mungkin dokter itu hanya iba pada mereka atau sejenisnya. Mereka tidak tau jika dikantornya Kris sedang duduk santai dengan punggung berender pada kursi kerjanya. Seringaian muncul di wajah itu. _

"_Well Welcome." Ujarnya pelan._

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 4

3 Tahun Lalu

Kris memasuki gerbong kereta sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi di Paradise Ohio. Kereta ini sepi senyap dengan suara suara kasar besi. Ohio tidak punya kereta listrik seperti dikota kota jadi dia terpaksa harus terbiasa dengan goncangan kasar dan bunyi besi beradu dari kereta. Ia berjalan dari gerbong ke gerbong mencoba mencapai gerbong paling sepi untuk bersantai dan menyendiri.

Gerbong yang Kris pilih adalah gerbong paling belakang dimana tidak ada orang sama sekali disana. Perlahan ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Ia harus tiba ditempat magangnya dalam setengah jam lagi. Kris adalah salah satu lulusan universitas psikologis di Canada. Memang bukan lulusan terbaik tapi Kris bisa dibilang handal dibidangnya ia hanya butuh lebih banyak keberuntungan untuk mendapatkan uang dan membuka tempat praktek sendiri. Sekarang ia harus puas mendapat pekerjaan di salah satu kota kecil di Amerika ini.

_Gez_

Terpaan angin yang tiba tiba lewat membuatnya merinding. Kris menarik nafasnya kasar. Ia tau apa artinya ini.

Sosok yang sudah ia lihat beberapa kali muncul didepannya. Menghalangi pemandangan di jendela belakang yang bergerak menjauh. Namanya Alex. Kris diberi tahu sekitar tiga bulan lalu dan sekarang Alex kembali mengulang semuanya.

"Tolong Kris."

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia diam tidak peduli pandangan mata Alex mengikutinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai ke salah satu kursi. Detik berikutnya Kris mendapati dirinya sendirian. Alex menghilang sangat cepat yang entah kenapa membuat Kris sedikit berkeringat.

-o-

Kris mengambil beberapa berkas untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pasien pasiennya. Dulu saat ia masih di Ohio dia mendapat ide untuk mencoba mencari uang ditempatnya pernah dibesarkan selama tiga tahun saat kecil. Korea Selatan , Seoul. Saat itu lamarannya diterima hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam karna nilainnya yang memang sudah tinggi , mereka hanya perlu memberi Kris waktu untuk membuktikan kinerjanya dan seminggu setelah ia kembali ke Korea dia sudah resmi menjadi dokter salah satu psikolok terpercaya di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan Kris sudah punya tempat praktek sendiri. Dan sekarang semuanya terasa jauh lebih mudah dan teratur dari pada dulu.

Setelah memastikan pintu kantornya terkunci Kris bergegas menuju lift. Jam sudah menunjukan dua belas malam lewat dua menit saat ia sampai di lobi. Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati meja resepsionis. Suster yang menjaga meja ini sudah tertidur dengan kepala diatas pangkuan tanggannya. Wanita itu membiarkan komputer tetap menyala dibagian data. Dengan cepat Kris menggerakan mousenya mencari data tentang dua pasien barunya yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat berkonsultasi dengannya.

Setiap orang yang berkunjung harus menuliskan nama lengkap dan tentu saja Kris mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Tadi karna sudah sepi jadi dia mengijinkan mereka masuk begitu saja. Pastilah berkonsultasi pada pisikolog bukanlah tujuan awal dua anak lelaki itu. Benar saja ternyata mereka awalnya hanya ingin mengecek kesehatan dan ronsen lelaki yang bernama Kim Jong In dan data konsultasinya baru ditambahkan sekitar setengah jam kemudian dengan tambahan temannya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Kris membentuk seringaiannya lalu berjalan pergi dengan kertas note di saku celananya.

-o-

Jam dua pagi adalah waktu yang terlalu larut bagi Sehun untuk pulang kerumahnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kai. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin beristirahat dan segera tidur tapi hal itu malah berlanjut ke menonton film. Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kai saat film yang diputar terasa membuat kepalanya akan pecah. Dia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri sejenak.

Selesai dengan semua urusannya Sehun membalutkan handuk dibagian pinggangnya. Dicermin terlihatlah kulit putihnya yang memerah karna dingin dan rambut yang meruncing karna basah.

"Kurus tapi tetap tampan." Ujarnya.

"Pede sekali." Sebuah suara mengacaukan fantasinya dan merubah keadaan menjadi lebih menegangkan saat Sehun tersadar jika tidak ada orang lain dikamar mandir selain dirinya. Sehun berbalik mengecek sekeliling.

"Lihat kedepan." Perintah suara itu. Benda yang ada didepan Sehun hanyalah cermin. Awalnya Sehun mengira itu bulaan tapi sedetik kemudian jantungnya serasa akan lepas saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin menunjukan ekspresi berlawanan dari apa yang Sehun lakukan. Bayangannya tersenyum hingga ujung bibirnya hampir mengenai mata. Itu senyum paling mengerikan yang perna Sehun lihat berada diwajahnya sendiri. Dia menatap datar kearah cermin. Terjadi lagi, lain kali dia harus menyiapkan ekspresi yang lebih keren untuk menghadapi makluk ini.

Sehun diam , perlahan berjalan pergi kearah tumpukan bajunya berad berniat mengabaikan bayangan dirinya yang masih bertahan di cermin.

"Hei Sehun."

"Apa?" ujarnya singkat. Sehun memakali celananya dari balik handuk lalu berlanjut ke bajunya.

"Namaku Rowl." Sehun berbalik menatap polos saat makluk ini malah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang lagi?" ujar Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memperingatkan temanmu."

"Kai? Memang kenapa?"

"Xeldom itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik."

Sedetik kemudian bayangan itu menghilang menyisahkan Sehun dengan bayangan aslinya dicermin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kai? Memang kenapa?" _

"_Xeldom itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik." _

_Sedetik kemudian bayangan itu menghilang menyisahkan Sehun dengan bayangan aslinya dicermin. _

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 5

Benar benar menghilang. Sehun berdiri kaku didepan cermin. Menatap dan mengetes bayangannya sekali lagi dengan gerakkan tangan dan gelengan kepala. Rasanya pusing seakan dia baru berputar tiga puluh kali sebelumnya. Sehun menumpukan tangannya pada westafel , membuka keran dan mengambil segenggam air untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah air mengenai wajahnya tiba tiba tatapan Sehun bertemu dengan sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang dibentuk dari jari diantara uap air.

"My name is Rowl." Ujar Sehun membaca tulisan itu. Rowl , bayangannya.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak , ia tidak begitu peduli siapa nama makluk ini tapi ya sudahlah. Sehun melepas pikirannya saat tiba tiba kepalanya kembali memberi denyutan ringan yang terasa menusuk diantara alis. Sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya membentuk sungai kecil sebelum menetes turun. Sehun mimisan. Dia kalap dengan cepat membasuh hidungnya dengan air tapi pendarahan tidak berhenti. Sehun mengedarkan pandang disekitar westafel mencari apapun yang bisa mengganjal hidungnya tetapi sedetik kemudian badannya sudah diputar menghadap kebelakang oleh sebuah tangan besar yang kasar.

Sehun menemukan mata itu , mata elang Kai yang menusuk ,hidung bengkoknya dan bibir penuh serta rahang tegas. Seketika ia terdiam saat Kai mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan menyumpalkan segulung tisiu ke lubang hidungnya. Jarak mereka dekat. Membuat Sehun ingin menunduk menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" ujar Sehun pelan. Ia merasakan tangan kasar Kai diwajahnya dan dia terkejut akan dirinya yang bergetar dengan panas tangan itu. Tatapan mata Kai mengarah ke cermin membaca tulisan tangan Rowl yang belum menghilang dari sana.

"Sejak aku mendengarmu bicara sendiri di dalam toilet."

Tadi Kai ingin buang air kecil dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi meminta Sehun untuk mengijinkannya masuk, tapi samar samar ia mendengar suara Sehun yang berbicara sendiri jadilah Kai membuka pintu yang ternyata sama sekali tidak dikunci. Disana Kai melihat Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia berpikir hal itu pasti terjadi lagi, kemanapun Sehun dibawa mungkin makluk itu berada di dalam cermin saat ini sehingga di dunia nyata Sehun terlihat seperti orang gila mengobrol dengan bayangannya sendiri. Setelah itu Kai memutuskan untuk mendengar sambil membuang air kecil. Tepat saat Kai menyiram klosetnya saat itu pula Sehun tersadar. Kai melihat pria itu yang menumpukan tangannya di westafel belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Sehun tertegun melihat Kai yang bertumpu panda westafel dengan Sehun diantara kedua lengannya. Dia mati matian menahan kegugupannya. Sehun menatap mata Kai sendu.

"Xeldom bukanlah sesuatu yang baik."

Sehun bisa melihat Kai sedikit tertegun ia bahkan tak tau siapa itu Xeldom. Tapi melihat kemungkinan yang adavmungkin itu adalah nama makluk yang menghantui Kai. Sedetik kemudian Kai menarik nafasnya dan kembali fokus pada Sehun.

"Wajahmu memerah." Ujarnya lalu pergi. Disini Sehun mendapati harga dirinya hancur berkeping keping. Sial dia ingin memasukan kepala Kai ke lubang kloset.

-o-

Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya di sofa ruang televisi yang berada di samping perapian dengan film X-Men yang ditayangkan oleh salah satu acara televisi Amerika. Sekarang bukanlah musim dingin di New York tapi dia masih membutuhkan api untuk menghangatkan diri. Chanyeol suka rasa hangat. Disampingnya tercecer beberapa amplop tiket untuk pulang ke negara asalnya. Tiket itu sudah hangus semua. Berkali kali Chanyeol ingin pulang tapi lebih banyak tiket yang terbuang karna jam kerjanya yang tidak menentu. Chanyeol adalah seorang ilmuan ahli serat di kantor FBI New York. Kasus kasus datang tak menentu dan kadang disaat waktu waktu bersantainya ia bisa saja mendapat telfon darurat untuk segera ke kantor. Sebenarnya dari tiga bulan lalu Chanyeol sudah berencana untuk berhenti tapi masih dia undur sampai sekarang karna jam lembur yang menguras tenaga.

Nada dering ponselnya menggema tiba tiba membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatian dari adegan Wolverine yang sedang berbicara kepada profesor X. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan berat hati mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponselnya dimeja.

"Hallo" ujarnya. Chanyeol tidak sempat melihat kontak siapa yang menelefon. Dan akibatnya dia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara kasar teman lamanya disebrang sana.

"Kris?"

"Yeah , Chanyeol aku menemukan dua orang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus , aku akan segera kesana, aku akan memberikan surat pegunduran diri nanti malam." Ujarnya semangat. Kris memberikan alasan yang tepat baginya untuk pulang dan lepas dari pekerjaan ini. Ya dia tidak ingin masuk menjadi salah satu kutu lab lagi di Seoul dia akan mulai bereksperimen dengan bakat bisnisnya.

"Semudah itu?" jawab Kris disebrang sana. Kris dan Chanyeol tau bagaimana rasanya mencari pekerjaan , berusaha keras agar dipromosikan, dan dengan semua pangkat yang telah mereka dapat sekarang ini Kris bahkan tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri yang mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan ingin memberikan surat pengunduran diri dengan girang.

"Ya! Dan sampai ketemu di Seoul."

-o-

Kantin sekolah terasa ramai dengan anak anak yang kelaparan. Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai koki sekaligus pemilik salah satu kios kantin. Kios ini dia dirikan dengan keringat dan kerja keras sendiri. Asap mengepul saat air dimasukan kedalam kuali yang berisi tumisan ayam kecap setengah matang. Air itu mendidih membentuk bola bola campuran air dan minyak yang sedetik kemudian akan pecah digantikan dengan gelembung baru. Dengan lihai tangannya memainkan pegangan kuali agar masakannya matang merata. Lalu membagikannya pada lima piring.

-o-

Bel tanda jam istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Anak anak berhamburan keluar kantin berlari ke kelasnya masing masing. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan kain lap di tangan kanannya bersiap membershihkan meja. Ia memungut sampah sampah pembungkus makanan yang berserakan di areanya sementara pemilik kantin lain melakukan hal yang sama. Sekolah ini memberi syarat kepada para pemilik kios untuk bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas kebersihan kantin sehari hari mengakibatkan Kyungsoo harus menggunakan seperempat tenaganya membersihkan perbuatan anak anak malas.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap orang yang memanggil namanya. Pria itu masih tinggi seperti biasa dengan mata elang yang tegas. Seorang teman lama.

-o-

Angin berhembus kencang membuat Kai yang sedang tertidur terpaksa membuka matanya. Beberapa butir debu semen yang ada diatap terbang dan terjatuh di helai rambut hitamnya yang acak acakkan.

Niat awal Kai adalah untuk membolos pelajaran sejarah tapi sepertinya ia tidur terlalu lama hingga langit sudah terlihat agak gelap sekarang. Diatasnya Kai dapat melihat banyak awan hitam . Sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Ketika sepenuhnya tersadar ia baru merasakan jika ada yang aneh dengan beban tubuhnya. Bagian bahu kanan pria itu terasa lebih berat dan baru ia sadari jika ada rambut karamel lembut berwangi permen seperti sabun anak bai menyentuh sekitar lehernya. Itu Sehun tidur seperti bai yang meringkuk pada ketiak ibunya. Kai menghela nafasnya , kadang ia merasa bukan menjadi sahabat pria yang sedang tertidur ini kadang dia lebih merasa menjadi kakak yang harus melindungi adik kecilnya dari bahaya.

Rintik air hujan menetes mengenai hidungnya. Kai baru tersadar jika sedari tadi ia terlalu fokus melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu tenang.

"Sehun." Panggilnya mencoba membangunkan Sehun untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi Sehun memberikan renspon yang sangat lambat seperti menggeliat baru membuka matanya perlahan dan mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil membuat Kai membayangkan anak anjing berwarna putih dengan bulu tebal.

Indra pendengaran Sehun dapat mendengar helaan nafas sebelum tubuhnya terangkat yang ia yakini pasti oleh kedua tangan Kai di lipatan kaki dan lehernya. Tangannya sendiri ia letakan disepanjang bahu belakang Kai memeluk leher pria itu dengan lembut. Sehun mendongak melihat wajah Kai yang dari bawah sini terlihat lebih tegas dan entah kenapa sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang diwajahnya.

-o-

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya mendengar Kris yang bicara tentang dua orang yang menemuinya dengan keluhan yang sering ia dan Kris alami dulu. Dulu. Sekarang Loex mendatanginya kebanyakan dari mimpi.

Dulu sekitar setahun lalu saat umur Kyungsoo belum menginjak dua puluh tahun ia mengalami beberapa gangguan seperti hilang kendali , tiba tiba orang orang menghilang dari pandangannya digantikan ruangan kosong dan kemudian ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Awalnya Kyungsoo kira dia mengalami gangguan tapi setelah itu tanpa sengaja Kris menemukannya saat ia sedang dibawa dengan Loex. Dari mulai itu Kris mengajaknya berteman. Awalnya sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk percaya tapi lama kelamaan setelah Kris mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol dan beberapa teman lain yang mengalami masalah yang sama mereka jadi dekat. Kris berencana menuntaskan masalah aneh ini tapi masalahnya mereka tidak tau harus mulai dari mana hingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan orang , mencari orang lain yang sama. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berkumpul masalahnya adalah mereka tidak tau ada berapa banyak manusia yang mengalami gangguan semacam ini di dunia. Kyungsoo ingat saat itu dirinya membayangkan sebuah pasukan perang dengan baju besi yang siap melawan para makluk halus di dunia lain.

Setelah jumlah mereka berkumpul cukup banyak datanglah pulah masalah lain. Mereka stuck , benar benar tidak tau harus apa , mereka hanya berhenti sampai sepuluh orang dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi orang orang yang mereka dapatkan. Awalnya Kris kira jumlah mereka memang segitu, tapi walaupun dugaan itu benar mereka tetap tidak tau harus berbuat apa selanjutnya. Karna tak kunjung ada kemajuan akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk istirahat dulu. Selama dua tahun mereka berpencar menjalani kehidupan masing masing dan sekarang semuanya mulai dipersatukan lagi saat dua anak lelaki yang Kris bilang bernama Jongin dan Sehun datang. Mungkin ada kesempatan.

Kyungsoo berfikir tentang anak anak yang dibicarakan Kris dari data yang lelaki itu dapat mereka sekolah di tempat Kyungsoo membuka usahanya ini. Perlahan ia mulai memutar otaknya mengingat ngingat wajah murid murid yang sering mampir ke kiosnya. Tampaknya Kyungsoo tau mereka berdua. Sehun adalah anak berkulit putih yang berwajah lancip sementara Jongin itu sering dipanggil Kai dengan kulit tan dan rahang sikak.

"Apa yang kau maksud mereka?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kedua anak yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Kris menoleh kebalik punggungnya sendiri , melihat dua orang pria yang memang benar beberapa waktu ia temui.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"_Apa yang kau maksud mereka?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kedua anak yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Kris menoleh kebalik punggungnya sendiri , melihat dua orang pria yang memang benar beberapa waktu ia temui. _

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 6

Hujan sempat mengguyur Kai tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang meringkuk digendongan pria tan itu. Dia tidak peduli jika dirinya menyusahkan toh yang dia susahkan adalah Kai. Kai menurunkan Sehun saat mereka sudah menuruni tangga menuju lorong kelas setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuruni tangga dengan kedua kaki masing masing hingga sampai pada lantai dasar disamping kantin.

Kai datang membawa motor jadi sudah dipastikan mereka akan terjebak disekolah untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Daya tahan tubuh Sehun agak lemah terutama pada dingin dan itu membuatnya harus berhati hati seperti anak kecil. Kadang dia kesal pada fakta itu tapi saat dia berusaha membangkang keesokan harinya ia akan mendapati dirinya yang panas dingin terbaring lemas dikasur empuk dengan selimut tebal dan kompresan es.

-o-

Ibu Sehun mendapati anak kesayangan beserta teman karibnya di depan pintu utama. Sehun terlihat terkena sedikit rintihan hujan sementara Kai terlihat basah seperti baru menceburkan diri kekolam renang. Wanita rentan itu dengan cepat menyuruh keduanya masuk dan memberikan handuk cadangan kepada Kai.

"Mandilah nak." Ujarnya lembut. Kai menerima handuk itu dengan senang hati. Senyuman tersungging dibibirnya , kalau boleh dibilang ibu Sehun sudah seperti kerabat dekatnya sendiri yang sudah terbiasa hilir mudik berjalan dalam hidup Kai. Memang mereka tidak sedekat ibu dan anak karna Kai tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain benar benar masuk dalam kehidupannya bahkan Ibu kandungnya sendiri atau Sehun sekalipun.

Mereka berjalan keruang makan saat jarum jam hampir menujukkan pukul empat sore hari. Wangi sup rumput laut dan sarden membuat Sehun langsung berlarian mengejarnya hingga sampailah mereka berkumpul disekitar meja dengan piring dan mangkuk penuh terisi.

"Enakkah?" tanya ibu Sehun. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya lagi. Ayah Sehun sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat itu terjadi Kai belum mengenal Sehun sama sekali mereka hanya sebatas teman sekelas yang sangat jauh yang sama sama terkenal dingin. Tapi walau begitu keluarga kecil Sehun tetap hangat membuat Kai kadang merasa iri.

-o-

Motor sport warna hitam melaju membelah jalanan. Kai menurunkan kaca helmnya untuk mengahalau angin yang akan membuat matanya perih. Pemandangan disamping menunjukan sungai yang mengalir dibagian sebelahnya lagi ada pohon pohon rindang dia mulai sampai pada bagian pinggir kota. Kai berencana untuk mengunjungi mension keluarganya lagi. Bukan karna dia mau tapi ada beberapa panggilan dari ayahnya yang harus ia penuhi.

-o-

Kai merasa seakan kembali ke suatu masa lalu yang hampa. Didepannya sekarang berdiri tegak bangunan besar dengan gaya Eropa klasik di bagian luarnya. Tempat ini adalah tempatnya menghabiskan hari hari kecil yang dingin hampir selalu kesepian. Motor Kai melaju melewati pagar besar yang terbuka pada satu pintunya melewati beberapa putaran taman dan sampai didepan pintu utama. Seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan setelan jas rapi menghampirinya dengan mimik muka sopan tidak menunjukan tanda tanda kedekatan tapi lebih kepada segan.

"Mau menaruhnya di garasi tuan?" ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk motornya. Kai menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia hanya sebentar disini.

-o-

Ruang ayah Kai rapi dan bersih dengan bau lemon penyegar ruangan. Rak rak dibelakang meja kerjanya terisi penuh dengan berkas berkas yang dimasukan kedalam map abu yang sama percis, dinomori satu persatu dengan teliti. Dari posisinya didepan pintu Kai dapat melihat ayahnya yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop berwarna hitam.

Ayahnya sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abat tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat bugar dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit beruban dan mata elang yang mirip dengan milik Kai. Pernah ada orang yang mengomentari tentang kemiripan mata mereka berdua , orang itu neneknya , waktu itu Kai terlihat sedih lalu neneknya mendekat dan berkata _"Jongin kau tau ,Kau dan ayahmu memiliki mata yang sama tapi pandangan kalian selalu berbeda,kenapa?"_. Sekarang Kai tau. Semua perasaan tercermin dimata. Ayahnya tegas , disiplin , berani , dan optimis. Dirinya kosong.

Kai melihat sebuah map yang ayahnya dorong diatas meja. Mau tidak mau langkahnya mendekat, mengambil map itu dan membukanya. Didalamnya ada beberapa lembar dokumen seperti sertifikat mobil lengkap dengan kuncinya dan sebuah tumpukan kertas yang agak tebal.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Maaf ayah terlambat." Ujar ayahnya dengan senyuman. Kai juga tersenyum sebagai rasa terimakasih walau dirinya yang asli didalam sana tau bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Kai melangkah maju dan memeluk ayahnya disebrang meja sebentar.

"Oh aku keluar dulu." Ujarnya setelah melepas pelukan sang ayah.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik nak."

"Thanks dad."

-o-

Balkon rumah ini terasa menyenangkan dengan angin yang sepoi sepoi dan pemandangan asri dibawahnya. Disini adalah tempat almarhumah neneknya mengatakan hal tadi. Neneknya adalah wanita tua yang baik dan hangat dengan sweater tebal yang berwarna lembut setiap harinya. Kai teringat jika disini juga neneknya memberikan sebuah gelang kepada Kai tapi gelang itu sudah lama tidak ia kenakan. Dengan rasa rindu dan penasaran akhirnya Kai berjalan kekamarnya. Berniat mencari benda berbentuk lingkaran itu, tapi yang ia dapati adalah kamarnya kosong , lemarinya kosong. Kai melangkahkan tungkainya ke bawah setelah lelah mencari. Pria tan itu berjalan ke arah belakang mensionnya tanpa diketahui oleh syapapun.

Bangunan tua yang dijadikan sebagai gudang. Keluarganya sama seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Hanya karna mereka kaya bukan berarti mereka akan langsung membuang barang yang mereka rasa sudah tidak berguna lagi. Barang barang itu akan masuk dalam perhitungan dan diletakkan di gudang, jika sudah bertahun tahun terlewati dan jika ayah atau ibunya sempat memikirkan gudang itu mereka akan menyuruh maid membuang semua barang didalamnya. Tapi seingat Kai hampir lima tahun mereka membiarkan gudang ini tak tersentuh.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai didepan pintu besi gudang yang sedikit berkarat. Perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan suara engsel yang lumayan nyaring.

Dari dalam gudang ini adalah gedung tua dengan tangga melingkar disepanjang dinding. Di sisi lainnya ada banyak rak rak menempek pada dinding berisi buku buku lama nenek dan ayahnya, mereka berdua sama sama gemar buku. Sementara ditengah tersusun rapi rak untuk barang barang tak terpakai yang disusun perkardus dengan nama pemilik barangnya. Di bawah sini Kai hanya menemukan kotak kotak dengan nama almarhumah nenek dan kakeknya. Dilantai dua didominasi barang kantor sang ayah dan sebagian barang ibunya.

Kai menaiki tangga kembali untuk menuju ke lantai tiga. Ia berusaha menjaga langkahnya agar tidak terpeleset saat menginjak anak tangga yang semennya sudah tidak rata.

_Tap _

_Tap _

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi Kai menghentikan langkahnya untuk naik saat dia hampir mencapai puncak ke lantai tiga. Ini terasa familiar. Tapi Kai yakin seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat isi dalam gudang. Sejak dulu ia hanya sering melihat maid lelaki yang sibuk mengangkat kardus kardus dari sini dan berbaris seperti semut mengantarkannya pada mobil box besar yang siap mengantar kardus kardus itu ke tempat pembuangan dan kusus untuk berkas berkas ayahnya langsung dibakar.

Kai memutar ingatannya berusaha mengingat apakah dia pernah menyelinap kesini saat kecil tapi hasilnya nihil. Kai tetap yakin bahwa dia tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya jadi dia menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya itu dan melanjutkan langkah naik.

Dengan rasa familiar yang begitu dekat ia melangkahkan kakinya dilantai tiga. Disana tidak ada rak rak yang tersusun rapi, mungkin mereka kehabisan rak, tapi setau Kai lantai paling atas ini memang jarang dipakai disamping ruangan bertumpuk beberapa kardus yang Kai yakin adalah miliknya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka satu persatu kardus. Ketika Kai tidak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan ia menutup kembali kardus kardus itu dengan rapih kembali seperti semula.

Rasa pusing mulai menggerayapi dirinya saat dia terlalu lama menetap diruang berdebu yang pengap ini. Kai akan melangkah keluar sebelum dia melihat sebuah kardus lain dengan ukuran agak lebih kecil dibelakang kardus kardus lain. Dengan setitik harapan yang tersisa Kai membukanya. Dan dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebuah gelang besi berdebu disimpan bersamaan dengan beberapa tali pinggang yang sudah kumuh.

Debu berterbangan saat Kai meniup gelang itu. Saat gelang itu sudah bersih nampaklah ukiran naga yang mengitari area gelang yang indah. Dia tersenyum. Kai akan membawa pulang benda ini bersamanya.

Setelah membereskan kotak itu ia berjalan dengan gelang itu yang sudah berada dipergelangan tangannya. Terkadang Kai melihat benda itu seperti melihat arloji , memutarnya sambil berjalan.

_Ting_

Baru beberapa langkah ia menyebrangi ruangan untuk menuju ke pangkal tangga tempatnya bisa beranjak turun sesuatu sudah jatuh mengenai hidungnya. Kai merasakan basah dan sedikit bau anyir saat tangannya memegang bagian hidungnya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Kai menunduk berusaha melihat apa yang telah melukainya. Dan dia menemukan sebuah benda berkilau disana. Tepat diantara kedua kakinya. Kai berjongkok lalu mengambil barang tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kalung dengan rantai besi dan liontin berbentuk seperti kristal dengan ujung tajam yang juga terbuat dari besi.

Ia mendongak menebak nebak sekiranya dari mana benda ini jatuh, dan keyakinan Kai jatuh pada bagaian tengah atap yang bundar sangat tinggi dari sini tapi disitulah pasti kalung ini bergantung karna kalung itu mengenai dirinya yang tadi kebetulan tepat berada ditengah.

Kai mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada kalung itu , perlahan ia membalikkan dan memutar mutarnya, hingga matanya menemukan suatu ukiran dibelakang liontinnya. Tulisan yang kecil dan halus tapi masih bisa terbaca.

'_Taemin &amp; Jongin'_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Kai mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada kalung itu , perlahan ia membalikkan dan memutar mutarnya, hingga matanya menemukan suatu ukiran dibelakang liontinnya. Tulisan yang kecil dan halus tapi masih bisa terbaca. _

'_Taemin &amp; Jongin'_

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 7

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur begitu saja setelah menginjak lantai kamar. Tangannya yang kurus dan kasar merayap kedalam sakunya mengambil dua benda yang baru ia temukan beberapa jam lalu.

Gelang dan kalung itu terlihat lebih bersinar dikamarnya yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur remang. Dua benda itu seakan terbuat dari bahan yang sama, yang membuatnya terasa terhubung ketika Kai melihatnya secara bersamaan.

'Taemin &amp; Jongin'

'Taemin'

Kai berusaha mengingat nama itu semampu yang ia bisa. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Hingga ia lebih memilih beralih kepada gelang peninggalan neneknya hingga suasana hati Kai membaik. Entah menguap kemana kebingungan tadi , seperti tiba tiba ia lupa. Dengan senyuman tipis ia mengangkat tangannya menggabungkan kedua telapak tangan itu menjadi satu dan menutup mata hingga harapan harapan untuk almarhumah sang nenek terlontar dari dalam lubuk hatinya untuk Tuhan.

-o-

Kris merentangkan tangannya. Dia dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang membias masuk melalui celah celah jendelanya. Pagi yang cerah, dia berharap dapat menjalani sesuatu yang baru dan menyenangkan hari ini karna sepertinya dia sudah terlalu pasien dengan depresi ringan menengah mungkin mencoba menangani pasien depresi berat akan jauh membuat kemampuannya meningkat.

Ruang tamunya terasa hangat dengan cahaya matahari pagi. Mulai hari ini mungkin semuanya akan berbeda dari rutinitas paginya tiga tahun belakangan. Karna teman teman lamanya kembali. Chanyeol yang pulang dari New York , Luhan, Lay , dan Tao dari China, Chen dari Busan, Baekhyun dari Jepang , Kyungsoo yang menginap menjalani rutinitas pagi seperti tiga tahun lalu saat mereka bersama sama. Sekarang Kris melihat semua wajah wajah yang ia rindukan tersebar di antara ruang makan , dapur , dan ruang tamunya. Kecuali satu orang.

"Morning ." ujar Chanyeol basa basi.

"Morning too Chanyeol sang ilmuan."

"Aku sudah berhenti, bekerja disana membuat rambutku rontok tiap harinya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil kotak susu dari kulkas. Wajahnya kusut dan sedikit berminyak. Dia terlihat seperti gelandangan.

-o-

Beberapa jam setelah makan pagi orang orang mulai berpergian. Kyungsoo kembali pada pekerjaannya, Chen mencari pekerjaan denan Baekhyun yang menemani, Luhan dan Lay yang kembali mengurusi cabang perusahaan dan Tao yang sedang mengikuti tes perguruan tinggi di Kyunghee Universitas. Jadilah disini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dengan Kris yang siap untuk berangkat kerja dengan kemeja putih dan celana katun hitamnnya. Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir tentang pekerjaan dia hanya perlu menghubungi ayahnya setelah ini, dan hidupnya akan berubah total dari pekerjaan dilaboratorium dengan bahan bahan kimia menjadi berkas berkas bertumpuk yang harus ia baca dan pahami.

Chanyeol berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang sudah ada ditangannya. Rasanya asing tapi ia telah memilih jalan ini dan tidak bisa kembali. Disampingnya terdapat Kris yang sedang memakai kous kaki.

"Jadi bisa ceritakan padaku tentang dua orang yang membuat kami semua harus kembali?"

Kris mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang kaos kaki bau kearah wajah Chanyeol yang belum mandi.

"Kalian akan sering bertemu setelah aku atau salah satu dari kita berhasil meyakinkan mereka."

-o-

Pernahkah Kai bialng dirinya benci sejarah? Ya dia benci itu. Dengan setengah sadar ia membaringkan kepalanya pada meja dan mulai tertidur meninggalkan anak anak lain bersama guru sejarah yang sibuk mengoceh tentang prasasti prasasti kuno dunia.

Sehun menoleh melihat pria tan yang tertidur disampingnya. Perlahan dia terkekeh. Tidur adalah sebuah ketenangan , disaat dia stress maka dia memilih tidur dan saat pria itu tertidur maka ekspresi damai akan muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa tatapan tajam yang biasa Kai berikan atau smirk dibibirnya. Dia tampan.

-o-

Pelajaran berlangsung lama hari ini. Dengan sinar matahari yang lumayan terik memberikan cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan masuk kedalam dari kaca kaca jendela sekolah. Kai terbangun dan mendapati kepalanya menghangat karna terkena sinar matahari yang sengaja Sehun hindari sehingga cahaya silaunya langsung mengenai Kai. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dia melihat kedepan kearah guru yang baru masuk. Guru Kimia. Nah ini baru pelajaran yang dia suka.

-o-

Kai menjalankan motornya menuju apartemennya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Dia pria yang suka tantangan jadi selama ia tidak membonceng orang ia akan berusaha untuk memusakan adrenalin yang masih agak sensitif diumurnya sekarang ini. Dia bisa melihat daun daun yang berterbangan karena sapuan motornya. Jalan ini sepi karna disembunyikan oleh ketinggian gedung gedung dan daerahnnya yang agak kumuh, tapi cukup luas dan panjang untuk motor berkecepatan tinggi.

"Wah wah rupanya ada yang ingin mempercepat kematiannya." Ujar suara dari kursi belakang. Kai membeku tapi berubah datar kemudian. Jika dia berbalik dia akan mendapati Xeldom dibelakang itu pasti dan sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar kejalan besar yang ramai kendaraan yang pasti tak bisa ia lihat karna dia sedang bersamanya jadi Kai mengerem tapi dia mendapati motor ini yang tak berhenti terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Kai terpaksa menurut jika tidak ingin menabrak tembok.

Dia sudah keluar kejalan besar yang nampak kosong. Tapi Kai tau itu hanya tipuan bahwa didunia nyata pasti jalan ini ramai akan kendaraan kalau jam segini. Kai berusaha berhenti atau meloncat tapi semuanya sia sia. Dia mendapati motornya tetap melaju dengan dia dan Xeldom diatasnnya beberapa detik kemudian. Dalam hati Kai hanya bisa berharap tidak menabrak sesuatu di dunia nyata sana. Detik demi detik dengan kecepatan motor super Kai masih merasa hidup itu berarti dia tidak menabrak sesuatu , dia bersyukur akan hal itu dan berharap semoga keadaan itu bertahan lebih lama.

"Lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi." Ujar Xeldom dan kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan kembalinya dunia nyata di penglihatan Kai. Matanya buram dan kepalanya pusing tapi walau begitu ia sadar jika sekarang ini ratusan kendaraan sedang menglakson kearahnya. Kai mengembalikan belum baru selesai memperbaiki pandangan buramnya ketika ia melihat sebuah truk yang berada didepannya, seakan siap bertabrakkan.

"Shit!" ujarnya sambil membanting stir berbelok dengan harapan akan selamat walau badannya sudah melayang dengan motor yang sempat terhantam badan samping truk. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

-o-

Bau obat obattan memasuki indra penciumannya. Kai seakan berada luar galaxi , melayang terbang, tak jelas ingin mendarat atau malah terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Kepala dan badannya sakit. Kai ingin tidur tapi cahaya menembus masuk ke dalam indra penglihatannya, dan ia sadar matanya terbuka.

"Ini anaknya ?"

"Ya."

Samar samar Kai mendengar suara suara berat ia mencoba mengedipkan mata untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang buram tapi rasanya kegiatan kecil begitu menyakitkan.

"Saat dia bangun kau harus memberitahunnya Kris."

Kris. Dr. Kris. Dia mengingat nama itu. Tapi kenapa dia disini?

"Kurasa tidak secepat itu. Apa yang harus kukatakan ? _'Nak aku tau apa yang terjadi pada kau dan temanmu yang dibawa ke alam lain itu ,aku juga mengalaminya tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau jalan keluarnya.'_ Begitu? Apa tanggapan mereka setelahnya?"

Kai mendengar helaan helaan nafas berat sebelum kepalanya terasa pusing kembali dan tanpa kehendaknya matanya terpejam.

-o-

Kesadaran Kai yang berikutnya kembali saat ia mendengar suara orang berlari masuk mendekatinya. Orang itu terengah engah dan entah kenapa Kai mengira itu Sehun. Dan benar saja wajah pria putih itu muncul diatasnnya setelahnya.

"Kai kau sadar? Tolong jangan mati." Ujarnya saat melihat mata Kai yang setengah terbuka. Kai terlihat mengenaskan dengan lebam diseluruh tubunya dan luka baret dari pelipis sampai ke pipi di wajah bagian kanan, tapi tidak ada yang terlihat patah atau menghilang, semuanya masih utuh yang ada hanya luka yang bisa disembuhkan. Dalam hatinya Sehun bernafas lega.

Disisi lain Kai mencoba bangun dan ternyata bisa walau rasanya seperti ditusuk dari berbagai arah dengan duri duri landak. Dia melihat tangannya yang luka luka , luka baret dilutut kaki , tidak lupa ia meraba wajahnya yang terasa kasar karna darah dari baretan yang mengering.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tenang dan fokus pada kecelakaan yang Kai alami tapi detik berikutnya Sehun dibuat heran karna Kai yang tiba tiba saja terdiam. Pria itu terlihat berfikir, mengingat ngingat apa yang telah ia dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku rasa kita harus menemui psikolog kemarin."

"Apa? Kenapa?" ujar Sehun dan Kai menceritakan percakapan yang ia dengar saat pertama kali sadar dengan gusar. Walau disana suara Kris mengucapkan bahwa dia tidak sama sekali tidak tau jalan keluarnya tapi setidaknya dia juga mengucapkan bahwa dia juga mengalaminya walau itu belum pasti Kai tidak yakin dia berkhayal atau bagaimana tapi percakapan waktu itu terasa dekat dengannya seperti ada dua orang yang mengobrol disamping ranjangnya yang tidak bisa Kai lihat karna dia sangat pusing dan tidak terpikir untuk menoleh.

"Sebaiknnya kita mencari dia saat kau sembuh karna aku tidak mau menyeretmu jika kau tiba tiba pingsan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini." Kai menarik nafas lelah atas perkataan Sehun yang disetujuinya. Dia merasa badannya seperti spagetthy sangat lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya untuk berpindah dari tempat tidur ke kursi roda.

-o-

Kris pulang dan tidak disangka jika teman teman lamanya masih terjaga. Mereka berkumpul diruang tamu , sama sama menonton televisi dengan layar tipis yang menunjukan film Insidous chapter dua yang sudah pernah Kris tonton sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana harimu ?"

"Masih baik dengan data data orang depresi yang menumpuk." Sambil mendekat Kris baru menyadari ada yang kurang, tatapannya mencari cari.

"Kyungsoo sudah pulang." Ujar Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan mencari Kris. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit mereka mengikuti adengan seorang kakek teman dari Elise Rainier yang mempunyai koneksi ke alam lain sedang berbicara kepada Josh Lambert sang pemeran utama pria yang ternyata tubuhnya sudah ditempati oleh roh pembunuh yang ingin hidup kembali. Tepat saat dadu sang kakek merangkai kata 'knife' saat ia bertanya apa yang pria itu bawa dibelakangnya tepat saat itu pula suara pintu menjeblak terbuka membuat orang orang terlonjak bahkan Kris yang meloncat ke sofa. Secara perlahan seseorang lelaki melangkah masuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari bayangan hitam diluar pintu , masuk ke tempat bercahaya lampu yang terang. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Long time no see brother." Ujarnya.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Beberapa menit mereka mengikuti adengan seorang kakek yang mempunyai koneksi ke alam lain sedang berbicara kepada peran utama lelaki yang ternyata tubuhnya sudah ditempati oleh roh pembunuh yang ingin hidup kembali. Tepat saat dadu sang kakek merangkai kata 'knife' saat ia bertanya apa yang pria itu bawa dibelakangnya tepat saat itu pula suara pintu menjeblak terbuka membuat orang orang terlonjak bahkan Kris yang meloncat ke sofa. Secara perlahan seseorang lelaki melangkah masuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari bayangan hitam diluar pintu , masuk ke tempat bercahaya lampu yang terang. Orang itu tersenyum. _

"_Long time no see brother." Ujarnya. _

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 8

Kai memakai pakaiannya yang dibawakan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah terlihat seperti biasa hanya saja lukanya masih sama seperti kemarin malam, ya setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang didisain menjadi terusan dengan beberapa ikatan dipunggungnya. Jika Kai berjalan dengan pakaian itu rasanya akan terlalu dingin ddan melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin seperti memakai gaun terusan dengan bulu kaki yang tebal terlihat menjijikan.

"Bagaima penampilanku?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan yang baru dihajar masa karna tertangkap mencuri, dan itu sangat keren." Ujar Sehun menyindir. Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan smirk biasa.

Hari ini sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore sebentar lagi langit akan menggelap. Dan bicara tentang pulang Kai baru ingat bahwa ada pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan, yaitu menemui Kris. Mungkin Sehun sudah melupakan perkataannya begitu saja, tidak dengan Kai, tapi biarlah biar Kai yang menyelesaikannya sendiri nanti malam.

-o-

perjalanan pulang diwarnai dengan rasa ngilu dikakinya yang berdenyut denyut. Untung Sehun sempat pulang dan membawa mobilnya. Well SIM Sehun baru saja keluar beberapa bulan lalu jadi ini sekaligus percobaan untuknya, semntara punya Kai didapat lebih dulu walau begitu ia sudah menyetir secara ilegal dari umur lima belas tahun. Wajahnya yang lebih dewasa dan tinggi badannya memudahkan semuanya.

Mereka hanya melakukan hal biasa setelah sampai rumah, dengan Sehun yang mengganti perbannya dan memberikan beberapa obat resep dokter pada Kai. Dan seterusnya berjalan sampai malam da diakhiri dengan kepergian Sehun kembali ke rumahnya. Kai mengijinkan Sehun membawa mobilnya karna Sehu tidak bisa membawa motor dan tidak akan ada bus selarut ini lagi pula ia juga tidak tega.

Saat dirasa suara mesin mobil sudah menjauh , Kai dengan perlahan bangun berjalan mengambil jaket dan pergi ke garasi menaiki motornya.

-o-

Kris menduduki meja kerjanya. Dia kelelahan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Dirumah sakit ini hanya ada dia lah seorang psikolog. Rumah sakit ini terhubung dengan rumah sakit jiwa dengan yayasan yang sama, dan alasan mengapa ia tidak bekerja disana adalah bahwa pihak atasan menyuruh untuk memperkerjakan satu psikolog disini agar orang orang dengan keluhan depresi atau apapun tidak perlu melewati lorong lorong rumah sakit jiwa yang penuh akan tangisan pilu , atau suara tertawa keras yang mengerikan. Dan karna itu pula pekerjaannya sangat banyak dibanding yang lain. Kadang masih banyak orang awam menganggapnya sama dengan psikiater itu salah dia psikolog dia belajar tentang mental , otak , saraf , dan sekaligus obatnya. Tapi begitu banyak orang orang yang datang dengan keluhan ringan hanya untuk mencurahkan isi hati mereka dan hanya sekedar menginginkan sarannya. Hal itu hanya membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk. Kalau memang tujuan mereka hanya seperti itu lebih baik mereka pergi ke tempat praktik psikiater di depan rumahnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian saat semua berkas berkas sudah dia masukan ke brankas Kris berjalan membawa tas kerjanya menuju pintu ruangan dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam berdiri sempoyongan didepannya dengan mata tajam.

"Kau?" ujarnya bingung. Pria itu mendekat terlihat sedikit mengancam. Walau badannya lebih pendek dari Kris tapi saat mereka bertemu pandang Kris merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seekor srigala kelaparan dengan aura gelapnya yang membuat Kris merasa seperti ia akan dibunuh jika bergerak semili saja.

"Aku dengar kata katamu kemarin."

Kris tau persis apa yang Kai dengar karna dia kemarin tak sengaja melihat Kai yang dibawa ke ruang ICU dan atas perintahnya dipindahkan kekamar rawat. Kris bodoh tidak memperkirakan perkiraan bahwa Kai bisa saja mendengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tapi setidaknnya itu mempermudah pekerjaannya , ia tidak perlu mengejar ngejar bocah ini karna dia sudah datang sendiri.

"Kau datang untuk mebahasnya? Baiklah kalau begitu sekalian saja." Kris menutup pintu ruangannya kembali. Kai berjalan menjauh dan duduk di kursi sementara Kris menyusul disebrangnya.

"Baiklah , seperti apa yang kau dengar aku sama sekali tidak tau jalan keluarnya." Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti anak itu berharap terlalu tinggi walau ia sudah mendengar kalimat Kris semalam.

"Tapi aku bisa memberi tahumu kenyataan bahwa kau dan temanmu itu tidak hanya berdua." Ujarnya. "Ada aku , dan tujuh orang dirumahku yang telah berkumpul kembali karna kalian , ditambah Kyunsoo koki di kantin sekolahmu dan satu orang lagi yang belum datang." Lanjutnya. Kai mengernyit mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo koki kantinnya? Mereka sedekat itu selama ini tapi Kai dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tau apa apa.

"Jadi , maukah kalian bergabung ? Mungkin kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama. Atau jika memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk jalan keluar kita bisa saling mencurahkan isi hati , menangis , dan berpelukan seperti wanita." Kris berujar kembali. Dan bagi Kai itu terdengar lebih baik.

-o-

Setelah kejadian itu Kai kembali pulang dengan sebuah semangat yang entah datang datang dari mana. Rasanya seperti percikan percikan las kecil didalam perutnya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata ada orang lain. Kai langsung menelfon Sehun malam itu juga walau jam sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Dan dari seberang sana Kai dapat mendengar perubahan suara Sehun yang awalnya seperti orang baru bangun tidur menjadi normal dan sedikit nada ketidak percayaan.

-o-

Beberapa hari setelahnya Kai mengajak Sehun mengunjungi rumah Kris yag sudah ia ketaui dihari libur seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan. Mereka bergaul , bermain , dan lama kelamaan menjadi dekat. Beberapa minggu kemudian Kai dan Sehun datang kembali dengan Sehun yang berwajah ceria dan Kai yang mengantuk dan pucat. Mereka melakukahn hal seperti biasa. Kai sempat meminjam kamar Chanyeol untuk tidur siang selagi mereka berkumpul diluar sana. Sore hari ia kelaur dari ruangan itu dengan mata segaris dan wajah yang terlihat baru bangun tidur.

Kai mengamati ruangan ini. Selama beberapa hari ia kesini ia tidak pernah menyadari jika didekat jejeran pintu kaca menuju kolam berenang ada Sofa hitam yang terletak diatas karpet berbulu warna abu, tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai dan beberapa dari mereka sedang duduk disitu sambil mengobrol.

Saat Kai mendekat ia melihat Chanyeol dengan ponselnya , Kris dengan laptop, dan Suho yang duduk disitu dengan wajah tenang.

"Hey." Sapa Suho saat Kai menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa itu. Suho adalah lelaki berkulit putih dengan rambut coklat tua yang berwibawa. Kai sempat mendengar bahwa Suho adalah orang yang terakhir kembali dimalam sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang hubungan mereka cukup baik.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Ujar Suho.

"Ya aku membaca sampai jam empat pagi asal kau tau."

"Ceh, anak sepertimu suka membaca?" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang meremehkan.

"Tidak, aku membaca untuk mencari informasi tentang Xeldom." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, tampaknya ia tertarik. "Lalu apa? Kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Kai memejamkan matanya tapi tidak tidur kali ini hanya untuk bersantai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Suho berucap.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_"tidak , aku membaca untuk mencari informasi tentang Xeldom " Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop , tampaknya ia tertarik . " lalu ? apa Kau menemukannya?"_

_"tidak sama sekali " Kai memejamkan matanya tapi tidak tidur kali ini hanya untuk bersantai ._

_"bagaimana kalau kita bermain ? " Suho berucap_

_._

_._

**TIME ZONE** chap 9

"bermain ?" tatapan bertanya mereka terarah untuk Suho dan hanya dibalas raut wajah biasa yang menyebalkan membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menendang wajahnya .

-o-

Mereka berkumpul di garasi bawah tanah . Keadaan gelap , hanya diterangi cahaya lilin tak memungkinkan mereka dapat melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas . Formasi disusun dengan sebelas orang membentuk lingkaran didalam lingkaran yang tersusun dari lilin putih ukuran sedang dan satu orang ditengah sebagai poros .

#SehunPOV

Apa yang orang orang tua ini lakukan ? menyuruhku duduk menjadi titik tengah lingkaran karna pemilihan acak melalui undian kertas asal yang dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya kuambil , cih bahkan aku yakin jika bukan aku yang mengambil robekan kertas dengan coretan spidol dibaliknya mereka juga akan tetap memaksaku karna tidak ada yang menginginkan posisi ini dan akulah yang paling mudah dipaksa . Bahkan aku hampir perotes saat tau jika mereka akan mengajakku melakukan ini kukira Suho hyung akan menyarankan permainan seperti futsal atau basket sekedar untuk refresing .

Bulu bulu disekitar tengkukku meremang , tatapan orang dibelakang sana serasa mengebor punggungku .

Aku mengutuk saat Suho hyung merapalkan mantra yang diulangi oleh mereka semua per barisnya , aku bertanya tanya apakah profesinya selama ini , mungkin sejenis penyihir atau pemanggil makhluk astral tapi setauku Suho hyung itu orang kantoran .

_Yang tak terlihat _

_Sebrangi batas cahaya _

_Masuk dan terkunci dalam satu raga _

_Tujuan _

_Beritahu alasanmu _

_Datang tanpa perlawanan _

_Kau terundang _

_Tanpa halangan _

_terkunci_

Kira kira itulah sebagian yang terucap dari bibir mereka , suara bersahutan yang pelan dengan tempo tersendiri membuat suhu ruangan terasa sedikit aneh . Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk percaya pada hal semacam mistis tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sejak beberapa bulan lalu mungkin aku akan merubah pikiran , tapi walau begitu aku tetap ragu bahwa ritual aneh ini akan berhasil .

#SehunPOVend

Sehun menegang dia memang sedikit tak percaya tapi tengkuknya tetap meremang , dari kejauhan sepasang obsidian milik Kai memperhatikannya , tampak sedikit khawatir tapi berusaha mengomando otaknya agar tetap tenang sampai Suho puas dengan permainannya, sebenarna Kai akan bersedia jika ada orang yang memaksanya menjadi poros tapi sayangnya mereka malah memaksa Sehun jadi dia biarkan saja.

Mereka yang mengelilingi poros masih setia merapal mantra berulang ulang , mulut mereka lelah tapi rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hati tak bisa dibendung begitu saja .

_Yang tak terlihat _

_Sebrangi batas cahaya _

_Masuk dan terkunci dalam satu raga _

_Tujuan _

_Beritahu alasanmu _

_Datang tanpa perlawanan _

_Kau terundang _

_Tanpa halangan _

_Terkunci_

Beberapa orang bertanya tanya dari mana Suho tau cara permainan ini entah dia hanya membual dan menakut nakuti yang lain atau ia hanya sekedar ingin mencoba . Tak ada satu dari mereka yang pernah mendengar jenis ritual ,sircle light , begitu Suho menamainya .

#SehunPOV

bosan , itulah yang kurasakan bokongku keram duduk bersila terlalu lama , aku ingin berdiri dan menyumpal mulut mereka dengan sepatu yang mereka pakai sekarang tapi kutahan karna jujur mentalku tak akan cukup dan jikalau cukup mungkin aku akan berakhir dikeroyok .

sekitar tiga menit aku menunggu , tatapan mata mereka seakan mengingatkanku untuk tetap berkonsenterasi walau kaki kananku sudah kesemutan sampai aku memutuskan menutup mata .

Semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang meyakinkanku jika ini tak akan berhasil .

#SehunPOVend

wussshhhh~

angin bertiup sekali sentakan , dan dalam sekejap kegelapan menutup akses pandang setiap insan , membuat gerakan mulut mereka berhenti .

Suho menarik nafas ada raut kecewa yang akan terlihat jika saja ada sedikit penerangan . Ia bangkit mengambil korek dari saku jins .

_Plass_

Satu lilin menyala dengan telapak tangan Suho sebagai perlindungan api dari angin .Setelahnya ia membawa lilin itu berjalan menghidupkan beberapa lilin terdekat .

_Cess _

Ia menunduk tetes lilin panas menetes ke lantai tepat saat lima lilin telah menyalah .

_Tunggu _

Ia mendongak

"Se-sehun.."

#KaiPOV

Aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan gerakan Suho seakan setiap lilin yang dia hidupkan bisa mengembalikan nafas yang tercekat di kerongkongan , aku sempat melihat bayangan merah tipis saat menoleh tapi aku tak tau apa .

"Se-sehun.." ia mendongak perlahan , pancaran mata yang entah mengisyaratkan apa entah kaget , tak percaya , atau senang . Aku menoleh kearah Sehun , jantungku serasa akan meloncat dari tenggorokan tapi aku meredamnya , matanya membara , merah darah , sesaat mata itu tampak indah ,kontras dengan kulit putihnya tapi saat otakku mengingat bahwa lensa aslinya berwarna kecoklatan keadaan menjadi sedikit ganjil .

Suho berlari kembali ketempat duduknya , saat ia membuka mulutnya aku tau bahwa garis start kami akan terlihat . Sisa sisa lilin yang menyala menambah rasa ganjil mencekam tak ada yang bicara bahkan bergerak mereka berada dalam keadaan serius bercampur syok .

" Apa kau yang mengikuti Sehun selama ini ?" start dimulai

#KaiPOVend

#SehunPOV

kelopak mataku terbuka saat aku sudah melampaui batas bosan mungkin sedikit pergerakan bisa membuatku lebih baik , tapi seketika semua itu menghilang aku hampir terbahak , mereka semua mentapku tajam , lensa mata mereka merah , tatapannya begitu tajam sampai aku merasa tertusuk dari segala arah . Aku menoleh ke kanan tepat menatap Kai , aku tersadar itu bukan Kai itu Xeldom semua yang melingkariku adalah makhluk yang mengganggu pemilik wajah aslinya sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud permainan ini , penukaran .

Aku merasa lemas mungkin mereka disana sedang mengorek informasi dari Rowl dan aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan disini .

"manusia takkan kuat menampung Rowl"

Satu informasi ku dapat kukira tubuhku akan bertukar dengan Rowl ternyata dia menempati tubuhku di dunia nyata dan aku menempati tubuhnya , tidak , Rowl tak memiliki tubuh dia bisa masuk kedalam kaca dia sejenis roh dan mungkin roh ku terusir ke sini , ini penukaran arwah.

#SehunPOVend

"kau yang mengikuti Sehun selama ini ?" Suho melontarkan pertanyaan .

"ya" sosok itu membawa aura gelap yang mencekam ditambah penerangan yang sangat sedikit .

"apa tujuanmu ?"

"kami butuh raga kalian" perkataan itu menohok , tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin berurusan dengan makhluk sepertinya dan lagi raga ? tak ada yang ingin dirasuki oleh mereka .

"kami tak ingin memberikan raga untuk kalian jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu kami lagi "

"kalian punya pilihan membantu atau kami akan terus mengganggu "

"setidaknya ceritakan apa masalahmu bung " Chanyeol berucap , perlu diingat dia bukan orang yang sabar .

baru ia membuka mulutnya setetes darah mengalir keluar dari hidung membuat semua orang membisu .

_uhukk _

dia terbatuk sedikit darah mengotori bibir yang tadi tubuhnya ditempati oleh roh Sehun .

" cih tubuh manusia takkan bisa bertahan lama _uhukk-_"

"cukup!" itu suara Kai pertahanannya runtuh ia tak bisa menahan diri melihat sahabatnya berdarah walau hanya sedikit ,Lensa merah menatap kearahnya dan disaat itu tubuh Sehun ambruk tepat saat Kai mengambil satu langkah untuk berlari .

mereka terlonjak ingin menghampiri tubuh Sehun tapi Kailah yang lebih dulu melihat kelopak mata Sehun yang menutup dan menggendongnya ,berjalan cepat keluar ,saat itu terjadi Suho merasa bersalah dan kawatir ia tak tau jika akan jadi seperti ini .

-o-

Ruang tamu terasa sepi , Sehun hanya pingsan dan itu membawa kelegaan tersendiri bagi mereka terutama Suho setidaknya ia tak perlu masuk penjara karna pembunuhan atas ritual pemanggil roh yang ia sarankan .

Dua jam berlalu , Kai mulai bosan Ia berdiri dari duduknya di lantai , meregangkan otot otot bisep yang keram , matanya menatap wajah Sehun sendu , wajah Sehun benar benar polos , entah menguap kemana wajah datar yang sering ia tunjukan .

"sebaiknya aku pulang"

"kau mau meninggalkan Sehun ?" Luhan mendongak menatap Kai yang sudah menggendong Sehun bridal.

"tentu saja tidak , tolong beritahu pada yang lain " Luhan mengantar mereka kedepan sekaligus membuka kunci pagar .

" hati hati dijalan byeee"

-o-

Kai merasa hidupnya semakin runyam , mencari jalan dari terowongan gelap tak berujung , memusingkan .

Suara langkah kaki diiringi suara pintu tertutup ringan menggema , Pria tan lengkap dengan pria albino digendongannya , wajah Sehun pucat sedari ia pingsan . Kai memasuki kamarnya meletakkan Sehun ditempat tidur dan beralih meraba saku jins Sehun mencari benda persegi hitam yang baru Sehun beli beberapa minggu lalu , mengetik sesuatu disana.

'eomma aku menginap dirumah Kai , aku ingin bermain game hehe, dia punya seragam cadangan dan semua buku bukuku ada di loker , tenang saja'

_send _

Kai sempat berfikir untuk memulangkan Sehun kerumahnya , tapi mengatakan masalah Rowl ke ibu Sehun saat wanita itu bertanya kenapa anaknya pingsan sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus , begini akan lebih mudah , ia sudah hapal bagaimana cara Sehun mengetik pesan untuk sang ibu .

Jemarinya yang tak terlalu telaten melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kaki Sehun , mengangkat kaki jenjang pria salju sedikit agar bisa mengambil selimut yang tertimpa dibawahnya , dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun .

Cacing perutnya mendemo memberi rasa terperas di lambungnya , waktunya untuk makan .

#dapur

Kulkas dua pintu yang isinya tersusun dengan rapi , tak ada makanan bergizi yang berjejer hanyalah pizza beku , cocacola , sedikit jajanan dan yogurt beku rasa stoberi dan blueberi yang ia suka , di lemari makanan terususun ramen rasa ayam kimchi dan kari , jika persediaan makanannya habis dan Kai malas untuk berbelanja ia akan memesan makanan cepat saji dari restoran ayam favoritnya , makanan sehat yang sering Kai konsumsi hanya masakan Kyungsoo disekolahnya ,dan masakan ibu Sehun ,itupun tak setiap hari .

Kai memasukan pizzanya ke dalam ofen menunggu sepuluh menit sambil memainkan game di smartphone.

_Ting _

Ia mencabut kabel ofen takut takut terjadi korsleting , dan segera menuju ruang tamu bersama pizza dengan lelehan keju menggoda dan cola , setengah jalan ia terhenti Kai memutar arah ,mungkin lebih baik dia makan dikamar sambil menjaga Sehun .

-o-

Seorang pria tan baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya keluar hanya dengan celana tidur biasa, skarang jam dua pagi dan Sehun masih belum sadar , dan sepertinya tuan Kim belum mengantuk dia punya banyak rencana dengan game di komputer dan beberapa film aksi yang belum sempat ia tonton.

"nghhh" Sehun mengerang dalam tidurnya , keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi dahinya membuat rambut caramel itu lepek dan basah . Kai berjalan mendekati kasur memegang dahi Sehun takut takut bocah itu demam tapi tidak yang telapak tangannya rasakan adalah dingin , tak sedingin es , tepat seperti embun pagi .

"nghhh" tidurnya gelisah, Kai menepuk pipi Sehun beberapa kali .

"Sehun..hei bangun " sepertinya Sehun mimpi buruk , lebih bagus Kai membangunkannya .

"Sehun.."

Matanya terbuka , keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya

_Grebbb_

Sehun memeluknya , memaksa Kai membungkuk lebih dalam untuk menuruti gerakan Sehun yang tiba tiba , nafas Sehun memburu , pandangannya kabur belum sesuai dengan cahaya lampu yang terang .

telapak tangannya mengusap punggung pria salju pelan , menenangkan , itu tugas Kai setiap Sehun panik diluar pengawasan ibunya . Sehun mulai menenang ia melepas pelukannya dan beranjak duduk .

"Kau kenapa ?"

"mereka bilang pe-perlu tubuh , k-kita.." Sehun gelagapan , Kai mencengkram kedua bahunya , menatap matanya dalam .

"tenang , aku ada disini " Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam , menatap obsidian Kai dalam ,

**#flazback **

#SehunPOV

aku tak bicara , aku menahan segala hasrat untuk lari .

"a-apa yang kalian mau ?" tanyaku .

makluk itu menarik nafas panjang .

" bebas , kami terperangkap dalam kekosongan , gelap , dan PENDERITAAN!" kata kata terakhirnya menggema menembus gendang telingaku , suara yang hampir tak kukenali jika tidak melihat bibir makluk pengganggu Suho yang bergerak .

Aku gemetaran , wajah mereka menyeramkan , pucat seperti mumi , nafas begis mereka setiap detiknya menohok pertahananku . Rasanya lemas sangat lemas , aku ingin berbaring dan meyakinkan diri jika ini adalah mimpi tapi aku tak tau caranya kembali , aku takut jika terbangun aku akan terperangkap disini selamanya .

"d-diantara jutaan m-manusia kenapa harus kami ?" Angin menebas tengkukku , dingin yang menyengat , mengerikan .

" AKU TAK TAU ! " teriakannya emosional , aku tak bisa , aku bergetar terlalu hebat , perasaan ngeri menohokku , gigiku mengertak sampai akhirnya kesadaranku hilang .

#SehunPOVend

**#flazbackend **

Kai menyerngit , makluk itu saja tidak tau , lalu bagaimana cara lepas dari semua ini ? , ia menarik nafas , mengusap rambut Sehun pelan .

" aku akan menceritakan itu pada Suho hyung , kau tidurlah " Kai menaikan poninya yang sedikit basah keatas menyatu dengan rambut belakang agar pandangannya lebih leluasa .

"tidak mau, aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali " alis Kai menyatu bingung , tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh .

-o-

suasana malam yang tenang , Kai melempar selembar selimut tipis pada Sehun , pria salju tersenyum , walau wajahnya dingin dan menunjukan kesan acuh toh dalam hatinya Kai selalu peduli pada orang orang yang telah berhasil masuk kehidupnya , Kai bukanlah orang yang terbuka , dia sedingin es lebih dingin dari pada Sehun , entah apa yang membuat sesama es bisa bersahabat baik .

Sehun memakai selimut mengitari tubuhnya membungkus tubuh ringkih itu dalam balutan kain berbulu halus yang lembut . Kai mencelupkan kakinya , duduk dipinggiran kolam renang bukanlah hal buruk ,pagi buta begini melihat bintang yang mulai hilang terhalang cahaya matahari yang mulai terbit , melepaskan pikiran pikiran tak berguna .

_Tuk _

Kai merasa beban bertambah dibahunya , ia menoleh kesamping , dan saat itu juga senyumnya tersungging , Sehun tertidur dibahunya , bibir cherry yang mengkilap , pipi tirusnya memerah karna suhu dingin , poni karamel menutupi matanya yang terpejam .

"kau manis"

TBC

Hallo ._. pasti kalian sudah lupa dgn ff ini , sya tau chap kemaren pasti ancur bngt , RnR yo ..


	10. Chapter 10

_Tuk _

_Kai merasa beban bertambah dibahunya , ia menoleh kesamping , dan saat itu juka senyumnya tersungging , Sehun tertidur dibahunya , bibir cherry yang mengkilap , pipi tirusnya memerah karna suhu dingin , poni karamel menutupi matanya yang terpejam ._

"_kau manis"_

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 10

Bosan , baru bangun tidur tiga jam lalu Sehun sudah merasa bosan , rasanya seperti menjalani hari dimana warga tidak melakukan kegiatan apa apa , bahkan lebih parah dari hari minggu , jalanan sangat sepi Sehun hanya mendengar dua sepeda motor yang lewat sedari tadi ,well sebenarnya semua orang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di tempat seharusnya mereka berada kepala rumah tangga mencari nafkah , ibu ibu mengurus rumah , dan anak anak belajar disekolah otomatis membuat suatu kompleks terasa sepi .

Pria salju itu berjalan santai sambil membawa kantong belanjaannya tadi niatnya ingin pulang kerumah ibu sayang pintunya terkunci tidak terlihat tukang kebun yang biasa mengurus halaman menandakan jika ibunya pergi dan meliburkan semua pekerja , dan hal itu terjawab saat Sehun melihat SMS singkat dari sang ibu . Kembali kerumah tempatnya tidur semalam adalah pilihan terbaik sebelum itu Sehun mampir sebentar membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas Kai , ya anggap saja balas budi .

-o-

Kai melewati perjalanan mimpi dengan tentram , sekarang matahari sudah menenggelamkan setengah dirinya di ufuk barat menghiasi langit dengan warna oranye tua . Tubuh itu berbalik kesamping , matanya berkedip tak nyaman , sebentar lagi akan bangun.

Benar saja ,Kai muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya , membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari TV .

" Kau tidak pulang ?" suara serak Kai membuka pembicaraan .

"tidak, hey hitam kau membajak ponselku?"

"maaf" Kai menjatuhkan bokongnya disamping Sehun

"aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko ditanyai ibumu tentang anaknya yang baru kesurupan" lanjutnya

Kalimat itu mengunci bibir tipis Sehun, Kai benar , jangan sampai orang lain tau ,apa yang mereka alami terlalu tidak masuk akal .

_drtt drtt drtt_

getaran di bokongnya membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak , Kai menduduki ponselnya sendiri . Ia memencet tombol hijau mengabaikan peringatan baterai lowbat.

"_hey bocah kapan kau libur ?_" Baru Kai menempelkan layar pada telinganya suara Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka percakapan .

"kurasa tiga minggu lagi "

"_mau berlibur bersamaku ? tidak ada yang menemaniku yang lain sibuk ayolah ya yayayayaya? "_

"aku malas" Kai menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya, merasakan lembut beludru sofa desain teman ibunya.

"_ayolah tuan Kim yang menawan , temani aku , ajak Sehun juga agar semakin banyak yang akan jadi budakku .. eh .. Sehun! Apa dia sudah sadar?_" scara otomatis Kai menatap Sehun sebentar .

"sudah " "jaman sekarang tidak ada yang geratis , jika kau datang kesini dengan makanan aku akan pergi " ujung bibirnya tertarik " dan kujamin makluk disampingku akan ikut " lanjutnya

"_heh baiklah tunggu disitu dan jangan melarikan diri"_

lima belas menit dan seorang pria jakung dengan telinga lebar telah berada didepan rumahnya dengan dua kotak pizza besar dan sebungkus paket ayam goreng .

-o-

tiga minggu , waktu yang cepat bagi Kai dan Sehun . Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari sekolah dengan berbagai ujian ,tidak akan ada satupun nilai merah diraport Kai menjamin itu karna mereka belajar mati matian.

Suara deru mesin kereta menyelinap masuk , membuat keadaan tetap ramai walau Kai, Sehun , dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bicara . Mereka pergi ke suatu bagian terpencil , bahkan akses masuknya masih menggunakan kereta manual yang berjalan dengan membakar batu bara , asapnya menyembul hitam membuat polusi . Pohon pohon seperti berlari jika dilihat dari jendela.

-o-

Kai dan Sehun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar gerbong , mereka menapak dilantai stasiun , tempatnya tidak besar hanya ada beberapa deret kursi tunggu dan satu loket . Udara segar dengan nuansa dingin membelai kulit mereka well ini memang sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan Kai dan Sehun , tidak ada perjalanan dengan barang barang mewah yang biasa Chanyeol pakai yang ada hanya keasrian alam .

Beberapa meter didepan mereka adalah pedesaan tampak indah tapi mreka tak tau bagaimana wujudnya dari dekat . "hmm jadi kita berlibur di desa ? kurasa itu menyenangkan" Sehun menatap wajah Chanyeol dari samping dan dibalas dengusan kecil " siapa yang bilang kita akan berlibur di desa ? " "liburan kita ada di sana" jari Chanyeol menunjuk kumpulan pohon padat di sebelah timur , hutan , pepohonan lebih renggang saat memasuki kawasan yang lebih tinggi ke arah tebing tebing batu .

"hiking?" Kai berujar sedikit terkekeh .

"come on guys its not bad I promise" Chanyeol mendahului mereka berlari kearah hutan , mungkin saja disana ada srigala atau harimau yang siap menerkam kepala besarnya .

-o-

yeah Chanyeol benar , ini tidak buruk angin segar menerpa wajah Sehun , saat menarik nafas rasanya seperti menghirup udara di kulkas , dingin khas es beku . Mereka berada di puncak tertinggi tebing atau bisa dibilang bukit batu yang datar dan cukup tinggi mereka bisa melihat desa tadi dari sini .

" jadi apa disini ada singanya ?" ujar Sehun dia heran kenapa saat memanjat tak melihat sedikitpun hewan .

"kita dipinggiran hutan , binatang buas ada jauh di timur, lagipula mereka tidak bisa memakan apa apa disini ,hanya ada ular dan monyet" saat Chanyeol menyudahi penjelasannya Kai pun selesai dengan kegiatan melihat lihat.

"Kau sering kesini ?" tanyanya "yeah "

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki hutan dengan dua lain yang mengekor dibelakang ,saat menginjak bagian tanah dari hutan dan bukannya batu jenis pepohonannya mulai berubah , pohon pohon tidak tertanam ditanah batangnya terangkat oleh akar mereka yang kuat dan menjalar menciptakan ruang bundar di bawahnya . Langkah Chanyeol berhenti membuat Sehun menabrak bahunya .

"indah bukan?" Kai dan Sehun melihat melewati bahu Chanyeol . "wow" satu kata yang Kai ucapkan mewakili Sehun yang masi menikmati pemandangan alam didepan sana, hamparan laut yang luas , angin yang mendorong mereka ke belakang lebih besar . Tempat ini ada dibagian paling dalam , tebing dan hutan seperti penutup lokasi pantai dari luar.

Kai melihat kebawah , mereka berdiri di tebing batu pendek yang tingginya sekitar tiga meter , pria tan itu meloncat ke batu besar disampingnya mencari batu batu lain sebagai jalan turun.

"hei tunggu aku"

Sehun hampir tergelincir beberapa kali tapi untungnya mereka turun dengan selamat .

"ombak disini kecil , airnya juga dangkal , itu tempat kita beristirahat" Chanyeol menunjuk ke rumah panggung kayu , desainnya tidak buruk malah terlihat klasik dengan kaki kaki setengah meter tercelup ke air , sementara bagian belakangnya secara langsung bertopang pada daratan pasir . "kurasa ini liburan yang bagus" –Sehun "ada banyak yang indah bukan ? saat kalian bosan dengan pantai kalian bisa ketebing dan menghirup aroma hutan , ayo masuk" ajak Chanyeol .

wangi kayu membludak keluar saat Chanyeol menarik pintu terbuka membuat Sehun merasa seperti dirumah neneknya di pedesaan , nyaman , asri , dan sederhana .

" hmm ini sedikit mencurigakan , biar kutebak pesisir ini termasuk lahan milik keluargamu ? " kecepatan bicara Sehun bertambah hal yang tanpa disadari otomatis terjadi saat Sehun senang .

" yeah kau benar , tapi mereka tidak mengurus tempat ini jadi aku memintanya" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya senyum percaya diri , senyuman yang sama dengan Kris yeah senyum yang sama banyak dimiliki oleh pria kaya diluar sana ,berbeda dengan Kai, senyumnya sederhana , walau yang sering terlihat hanya seringaian jahat .

-o-

hari sudah gelap matahari terbenam dengan indah lima jam lalu setelah makan malam dengan ikan bakar dan beberapa cupmie mereka sudah berbaring dilantai kayu dengan satu bantal di masing masing kepala . Kai menyilangkan tangannya diatas dada , berharap bisa tidur cepat dengan merenung memerhatikan atap gelap .Sehun dan Chanyeol lebih dulu memasuki alam bawah sadar masing masing meninggalkannya sendiri .

-o-

Kai membuka matanya tepat jam dua pagi, tidur hanya tiga jam bukan kebiasaannya tapi ia sudah tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk tidur lagi.

Tebing , Kai tidak menyadari telah sampai kesini , bahkan dengan nyaman mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran , menggantungkan kaki diudara lepas .

"hei" sebuah suara tiba tiba membuatnya terkesiap , ia melihat kesamping , Sehun ? tidak matanya merah , seakan sudah terbiasa dengan semua yang terjadi pria tan itu hanya menghela nafas malas . Tapi ada yang ganjil , Kai mengernyit ini pertama kali makluk lain selain Xeldom mengunjunginya , dia tidak tau kalau bisa begitu .

"jadi kalian juga bisa berpindah target ?" cibirnya

"jelas tidak " suara Rowl sama seperti Sehun tapi jauh lebih serak

"lalu kenapa kau membawaku ? apa makluk berengsek itu menyuruhmu mendorongku dari tebing ?" ucapannya kasar tapi Kai tak peduli , ia menengadah meliat bintang .

"tidak bocah ! ngomong ngomong kau tidak sedang kubawa , kau ada diduniamu "

"benarkah ? " Kai melihat kepedesaan , benar , masih ada buruh pemindah bahan pangan kekota yang bekerja dikejauhan ._kenapa bisa ?_ pikirnya

"lihat bulannya" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rowl berbicara , Kai menurutinya , bulannya penuh , purnama , apa hubungannya?

"saat purnama hal seperti ini bisa terjadi , karna kami bisa menggunakan energi sendiri "

"memang selama ini energi syapa yang kalian gunakan ?"

"kau masih tak menyadarinya ? Sehun pingsan saat memaiankan permainan itu , kami tidak bisa menemui kalian dalam waktu lama selama ini , dan aku jamin setelah kami menemui kalian pasti rasanya lemas dan pusing , jadi menurutmu energi syapa yang terpakai?" _benar_ , bodoh kenapa ia tidak sadar ,energi mereka terkuras .

"sangat licik , kenapa kau bisa menemuiku ? selama ini kukira hanya Xeldom yang bisa .

"sama seperti sebuah pintu ,anggap saja masing masing dari kami punya satu kunci , saat pintu terbuka akan ada sebuah jalur yang mengarah pada kalian , tapi mereka tidak pernah peduli mereka tidak mengunci pintu itu , yang mereka pedulikan hanya membuat kalian menyerah "

"yeah , tapi kau datang kesini bukan tanpa tujuan kan ? ide yang buruk jika kau mau ikut menyiksaku lebih bagus kau bunuh aku sekarang" mati , ia ingin melepas beban dipundaknya .

"wow jangan berpikiran untuk mati bocah , karna kalau itu terjadi tubuhmu akan bangkit kembali dengan roh Xeldom didalamnya , dan kau " Rowl menuding menunjuk hidung Kai " wushhh.. hilang" lanjutnya

" sebenarnya kenapa kalian ingin tubuh kami ? ini sangat menggantung " Kai menghela nafas panjang

"bocah , dengarkan aku , kau bisa anggap kami hantu , karna memang kenyataannya begitu , tapi kami sedikit berbeda , saat kami mati kami berubah, sifat kami berubah menjadi liar , seperti ada bagian sisi gelap yang memaksa dan tidak terkendali , yang mereka pikirkan hanya ingin hidup untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu "

"sesuatu?"

"kalian tidak perlu tau itu , yang kami perlu hanya tubuh sebenarnya haha"

"sisi gelap itukah yang kau tunjukan saat bertukar raga dengan Sehun ?"

"ya , waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, tapi setidaknya Sehun lebih beruntung dari kalian " Senyum Sehun terlihat jelas walau Kai sadar itu Rowl .

"beruntung?"

"aku berbeda , aku bisa mengendalikan setidaknya setengah sisi gelapku , aku tidak ingin hidup lagi jika Sehun tidak mau menyerahkan tubuhnya , aku tidak akan memaksa , dan tidak akan membiarkan yang lain menganggunya itu sebabnya aku mengunci pintun ku rapat rapat berbeda dari yang lain "

"kau menguncinya ? baguslah setidaknya ia tidak perlu diganggu seperti aku saat ini " ia tidak serius , ia bersyukur setidaknya Rowl lebih baik dari Xeldom .

" mengganggu ? terserah apa katamu , aku hanya ingin memastikan setidaknya salah satu dari kalian tidak terlalu buta dengan masalah ini "

"lalu kenapa kau memberitahu ku kenapa kau tidak beritahu saja targetmu ?"

"karna Xeldom yang paling jahat" jawabnya , seketika tengkuk Kai meremang , benar dia memang terlihat lebih menderita diantara yang lain , kejadian didapur bulan lalu terngiang dikepalanya , rasa sakit kepala luar biasa , ibunya yang terus berulang keluar masuk , bayangan hitam yang muncul , ia tidak ingin itu terulang meski tidak ada jaminan untuk harapannya .

"hei apa roh lain juga sedang mengunjungi targetnya ?"

"tidak , sudah kubilang mereka tak perduli , berbicara seperti ini hanya akan menguras energi mereka , mereka lebih senang menguras energi kalian , terutama Xeldom catat itu !"

"ada satu hal yang ingin kutau , kenapa kalian selalu memakai wujud kami ? bahkan kau memakai wujud Sehun sekarang , tolong jangan katakan jika reinkarnasi itu nyata"

"tentu tidak , sebenarnya .. hah aku akan mendongeng jadi siapkan telingamu " ia tau itu gurauan , tapi Kai benar benar menyiapkan telinganya dengan baik .

"dunia tempat kalain biasa dibawa , tentu itu bukan dunia nyata , kau bisa memanggilnya zona kosong, tidak ada manusia hanya ada pengkopian dari dunia nyata , begitu pula dengan wujud asli kami , kami bisa menunjukannya didunia itu tapi di dunia ini tidak , kami tidak punya wujud asli disini karna bukan lagi makluk hidup , kecuali jika kau ingin melihat wujud hantuku , itu bisa dilakukan " Kai bergidik ngeri , dengan perlahan menggeleng ,tapi Rowl tidak menghiraukannya dalam sekali kedipan mata ia berubah menjadi makluk yang paling tidak ingin Kai lihat , wajah Rowl memiliki robekan dalam , pembulu darah tampak mengambang dikulitnya yang pucat putih . Kai memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin . "oke! Cukup wujud Sehun sejuta kali lebih baik dari pada dirimu ! tolong kembalilah seperti tadi !"

"wow itu sedikit menyakitkan , tapi baiklah , buka matamu"

Pelan , sangat pelan Kai membuka matanya , takut takut melihat yang tadi lagi , tapi Rowl tidak merubah wujudnya membuat Kai mengerang sambil memalingkan wajah"berengsek!"

" dasar lembek dengan hantu saja kau takut" bagi Kai itu penghinaan "apa katamu?!" ujarnya tak terima " jika kau tidak lembek lalu apa ? lihat aku sekarang kalau berani" sahut Rowl , jika makluk itu bukan hantu dan bisa mati lagi maka Kai akan membunuhnya . Sebagian adrenalinnya terpacu , Kai menoleh perlahan , sosok Rowl masih seperti itu , tapi Kai berusaha tenang "sekarang tarik kata katamu hantu sialan"

"baiklah , tapi setelah melihat reaksimu terhadap …"Rowl menjedah perkataanya

"ini!" tidak sampai sedetik kepala itu sudah maju dengan cepat mempersempit jarak sampai hanya dua centi , senyumnya sangat lebar dan mata yang sengaja dibesarkan sangat dekat , membuat jantung Kai meloncat kekerongkongan .

"sialan ! berengsek kau hantu keparat ! " Kai bahkan langsung terlonjak berdiri , sementara Rowl hanya tertawa . "lihat kau tidak lebih dari _plung_, lembek"

"terserahlah apa katamu , cepat hilangkan wajah jelekmu itu !"

"yeah lagipula ini sudah waktunya aku pergi jadi bye !"

-o-

saat Kai kembali Sehun telah duduk didepan api unggun , melempar beberapa bungkusan garam ke api agar tercipta bunyi letupan , Sehun duduk sangat dekat seakan tak takut letupan api mengenai wajahnya .

"hey kau terlihat seperti orang setengah gila " tepat saat sebuah suara menegurnya Sehun melihat Kai telah duduk di sampingnya .

"menghilang kemana kau?" Sehun meletakkan dagunya diatas dengkul , terlihat jelas baru bangun matanya sayu. Kai merasa darahnya berdesir ,entah dorongan dari mana tangannya terulur mengusak rambut karamel Sehun .

"tebing" jawabnya ,jawaban yang terlalu singkat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi .

Disaaat yang sama Sehun merasa hangat , kepalanya seakan tertarik menyandarkan diri pada ceruk leher Kai , Kai berbau seperti min disisi lain bau itu membuat kesan maskulin yang pas untuknya .

"ayo masuk dan tidur " Kai menoleh kesamping membuat lehernya bergesekan dengan hidung Sehun , Sehun hanya memiliki bau sabun mandi yang ia pakai tiap hari sangat tipis sampai Kai jarang bisa menciumnya.

Sekilas kejadian tadi kembali terngiang , Kai menghela nafas_' ini akan selesai '_ yakinnya dalam hati _'janji'_ .

TBC

Yeah ga ada yg mengesankan dri chap ini haha XD RnR yoo ,,, o iya btw makasi bngt buat yg msi nungguin ni ff terharu pas bca komenan ;_; o iy klo msalah sosmet sbenernya sya punya twitter tpi itu jrang bet dipake tpi klo mau follow kalian bsa cri vallen_vero dan sya juga punya 1 akun ig : lendro_vero kekekeke XD dan thx buat yg sudah bca .


	11. Chapter 11

"_ayo masuk dan tidur " Kai menoleh kesamping membuat lehernya bergesekan dengan hidung Sehun , Sehun hanya memiliki bau sabun mandi yang ia pakai tiap hari sangat tipis sampai Kai jarang bisa menciumnya. _

_Sekilas kejadian tadi kembali terngiang , Kai menghela nafas' ini akan selesai ' yakinnya dalam hati 'janji' ._

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 11

Kai membuka matanya perlahan , hangat , cahaya matahari bebas menerpanya tanpa penghalang , tak ada atap tak ada lantai kayu pondok Chanyeol yang sederhana yang ada hanya tanah lembab yang ditumbuhi ilalang disekitar tempatnya berbaring .

Ia ingat dengan jelas semalam ia dan Sehun berakhir masuk dan tidur dipondok tapi ia berakhir disini . Tentu saja ulah Xeldom , Kai yakin akan ada sesuatu terjadi , hidup berbulan bulan dengan makluk itu membuatnya merasa kebas seakan tak ada lagi yang aneh jika tempatmu berdiri sedetik yang lalu berganti tiba tiba .

Angin sejuk menerpanya , Kai memaksa bangkit walau denyutan di kepalanya terasa seperti bom yang siap meledak .

Ilalang sepinggangnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin , Kai mengernyit , ia merasa seperti berada di lahan gambut yang tak berujung atau mungkin terlalu luas untuk di pandang .

Dia mendudukan dirinya , tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun untuk mencari tahu ,_ jika memang sesuatu akan terjadi maka terjadilah toh ia tak bisa menghindar _. Tepat setelah Kai memikirkan hal itu sesuatu terjadi , tanah bergetar membuat kerikil kerikil kecil meloncat loncat . Kai mendongak terheran heran mendapati langit menghitam dengan begitu cepat . Gemuruh kilat terbungkus didalam lapisan tipis awan hitam berkelap kelip siap meledak .

Kai berdiri , ia bisa merasakan tanah bergetar , angin kencang membuatnya tersedak debu setiap kali mengambil nafas . Ilalang ilalang memendek menjadi tumpukan rumput mati kecoklatan . Tanah tempatnya berdiri meninggi perlahan mengeras menjadi batu datar yang luas berbentuk lingkaran , sinar perak tipis muncul entah dari mana bergerak diatas permukaan batu membentuk garis garis yang tak bisa ia prediksikan . Kai melihat kebelakangnya sinar sinar lain juga melakukan hal yang sama . Seorang lelaki muncul disebelah kanannya , itu Sehun , mereka bertatapan , memberi tahu kebingungan masing masing . Seorang lagi muncul disamping Sehun , itu Chanyeol diikuti Kris disebrangnya , lalu Tao disamping kiri Kai , Luhan , Xiumin , Kyungsoo, Lay , Suho , lalu Baekhyun dan Chen muncul hampir bersamaan . Tepat saat itu sinar tipis didepan mereka telah menghilang menyisakan ukiran ukiran yang tadi tak ada disana , Kai berdiri tepat dibelakang ukiran segitiga dengan lingkaran berpola didalamnya , Sehun dengan baling baling tajam dengan sedikit gelombang , Tao dengan gambar seperti jam pasir , dan lainnya yang tidak bisa Kai lihat . Mereka berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan dikepung oleh ukiran ukiran aneh itu tepat satu orang satu menambah kebingungan yang mereka rasakan sejak tadi .

_TING_

Suara dentingan keras langsung membuat telinganya berdengung , Kai menoleh ke belakang melihat teman temannya yang juga menatap kebelakang , Kai mengikuti arah pandang mereka ,mendongak , menatap bentuk sebuah jam besar yang terbuat dari cahaya suram jauh diatas langit , terlihat menyeramkan diantara kilat yang sudah menyambar , jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka lima sementara jarum pendeknya lewat sedikit dari angka sebelas – _11:25_ –

Setelah itu semuanya kacau , petir menyambar ketengah tengah mereka , batu tempat mereka berdiri hancur , angin seperti bisa membawa tubuhnya terbang kapan saja , Kai menangkat tangan melindungi matanya dari debu disampingnya Sehun melakukan hal yang sama , tidak ada yang bicara karna terlalu sibuk melindungi diri dari angin yang bergemuruh . Hingga akhirnya langit meledak memuntahkan kilat yang paling besar yang pernah Kai lihat di tengah tengah mereka , silau , cahayanya memutihkan segalanya .

-o-

Kai tersentak bangun , keringat mengalir dari dahi dan tengkuknya , hampir seluruh badannya basah , ia mandi keringat . Ia melihat Chanyeol yang bangun lebih dulu darinya dalam kondisi yang hampir sama sementara disamping kanan Kai melihat Sehun tersentak , pria putih itu tampak syok , ia menjambaki rambutnya asal , nafasnya tersenggal senggal . Chanyeol dipojokan sudah lebih membaik ia bersender pada dinding sambil memegangi dadanya. Kai membaringkan tubuhnya kembali mengambil nafas , ia menepuk bahu Sehun pelan , Sehun sendiri terlihat lebih terbiasa ia tidak serapuh saat pertama kali diberi hal hal seperti ini.

"Apa itu tadi ?"ujar Chanyeol

"Mimpi" jawabnya bodoh "Atau pertanda ? entahlah menurutmu apa maksud dari pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh lima menit ?" lanjutnya .

"Itu berarti tiga puluh lima menit lagi akan menjadi pukul duabelas" Chanyeol menunjukan senyum terbaiknya walau dengan keadaan acak acakan .

"Tepat sekali , lain kali jika aku lupa berapa jumlah jariku aku akan bertanya padamu"

"Wuhh itu cukup menegangkan" kali ini Sehun yang bicara , Kai sempat melupakan anak itu sedari tadi . "Menegangkan atau kau takut heh ? matamu berkaca kaca tuh" Sehun memutar bola matanya , ia menatap Kai sebal ia benci ejekan yang seakan berkata jika dirinya penakut walau aslinya ia memang penakut . Detik berikutnya ponsel Chanyeol bergetar bisa dipastikan itu seseorang diantara sembilan orang orang di Seoul .

"Hallo Kris"

Tanpa perlu berfikirpun Kai , dan Sehun sudah tau apa yang akan Kris katakan . Mereka di Seoul pasti juga mengalaminya .

"Ya kami mimpi meloncat loncat gembira di padang rumput dengan petir yang menari nari , indah bukan ?" jawab Chanyeol pada suara disebrang sana .

-o-

Kamar mandi umum ada di dekat desa jadi mereka harus menuruni tebing dulu itu bukan masalah justru mereka memanfaatkannya menjadi lari pagi yang menyenangkan. Saat mereka pulang dengan mengejutkan mobil Kris sudah terparkir didepan tebing dan Kris sendiri terlihat berdiri di tepi hutan. Chanyeol menyuruh Kris menjemput mereka nanti sore tapi keliatannya Kris akan ikut menikmati waktu terakhir mereka disini.

Kris dan Sehun sedang bermain volli sementara Chanyeol memanggang ikan. Angan Kai terbang sangat jauh sehingga suara keributan Kris dan Sehun serta letupan api dan desiran ombak tidak terdengar , ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Karna merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya diam diam dia menyelinap kehutan.

Ia keluar di sebuah pantai kecil yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Tempat ini membuatnya merasa nyaman karna bagian kanan, kiri dan belakang tertutup tebing rendah dan hutan sementara depan dihiasi laut biru. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan karah laut menenggelamkan kakinya dengan rasa beku yang menjalar langsung ketulang. Jongin suka dingin , dingin itu memberi ketenangan tersendiri maka itu ia merebahkan punggungnya perlahan , berbaring di air laut membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam perlahan hingga akhirnya mengambang ditengah tengah , Jongin tak ingin naik , ia menutup matanya sambil menahan nafas , merasakan tenang dan dinginnya air laut , membiarkan badannya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri terbawa arus.

Kai segera bagun saat nafasnya benar benar habis . Ia merasakan Angin menghantam badannya yang basah sehingga membuatnya makin beku. Kai membawa helaihan poni basahnya ke atas menyatukannya dengan rambut yang lain. Saat itulah ia melihat seseorang selain dirinya , seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih panjang yang berdiri diatas tebing batu dekat hutan. Kakek itu melihatnya , tatapannya seakan menusuk sampai kebelakang kepala Kai.

-o-

Sehun baru menyadari ketidakberadaan Kai setelah duduk disamping Chanyeol , saat ia bertanya pada Chanyeol peria itu hanya bergidik tidak tahu. Kris menghampiri mereka dengan celana kain yang dilipat sebetis , ia tak bawa baju ganti jadi ia berusaha agar pakaiannya tak terkena air.

"Mana Kai?" Kris mengambil satu tusuk ikan bakar yang sudah jadi lalu menggigitnya sementara Sehun terus menatap kesekeliling , ketidak beradaan Kai membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sehun melipat kakinya sambil terus mengawasi tapi Kai tak kunjung muncul jadi dia memutuskan untuk ikut makan. Saat tangannya baru memegang ujung tusuk ikan barulah terlihat bayangan dari kejauhan , itu Kai. Kai berlari secepat yang ia bisa kearah mereka , sekujur tubuhnya basah . Kai langsung terduduk didepan ketiga orang itu tanpa mempedulikan celana basahnya yang terkena pasir , nafasnya tersenggal senggal.

"Kau dari mana ?Ada apa?Kau terlihat seperti orang yang dikejar setan"tanya Chanyeol dengan setusuk ikan yang ia bakar berada didekat api .

"Tidak apa apa" setelah itu Kai langsung mengambil satu tusuk ikan bakar dan memakannya, orang lain akan mengiranya kelaparan tapi Sehun tau itu pertanda jika Kai tidak mau bicara.

-o-

Pukul setengah dua siang mereka sudah berangkat dengan mobil Kris. Kris menyetir sementara Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan sisanya dibelakang. Sehun terus melihat Kai selama perjalanan , ia kawatir karna Kai terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kai" bisiknya , yang dipanggilpun terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian dari jendela.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun , ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tapi Kai justru tidak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan berkata "Tidak apa apa"

"Hanya pusing" setelah itu yang Sehun rasakan hanya kepala Kai yang ada dipahanya , Kai menutup matanya dan itu membuat sesuatu di dada kiri Sehun berdetak kencang , ia bisa melihat wajah Kai yang menghadap keatas dengan jelas , alis , mata yang tertutup, hidung , bibir , Sehun menyukai semuanya.

-o-

Mereka sampai jam setengah enam, disambut dengan Luhan yang berada didepan pagar.

Matahari sudah tak terlihat. Mereka berduabelas memutuskan untuk tidak beristirahat cepat , mereka membuat pesta khas lelaki kecil kecilan dengan game , camilan , dan mungkin majalah dewasa.

"Sehun ! tangkap !" ujar Chanyeol melempar sebotol mineral , Sehun berusaha menangkap botol itu tapi yang ada dia malah jatuh menimpa paha Kai yang sedang duduk dilantai.

"Ouh kau bukan penangkap yang baik" suara Chanyeol terdengar jauh , jauh sekali , Sehun tak tau apa yang salah dengan dirinya , matanya tak mau bergerak hanya fokus menatap Kai yang balas menatapnya , yeah dirinya sering merasa begini setiap kali kulit mereka bergesekan ada sebuah rasa aneh yang membuat perutnya serasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu kupu yang berterbangan . Suka , mungkin , tapi Sehun tak mau menjadi orang pertama yang mengungkapkannya .

"Heh kenapa kalian malah saling tatap tatapan seperti orang jatuh cinta?"

"Yeah mungkin itu benar" jawabnya begitu saja tanpa bisa didengar Chanyeol , tapi Kai bisa .

-o-

Pesta kecil kecilan mereka berlangsung dengan candaan dan suara tawa dengan dua belas orang yang tersebar di penjuru rumah . Sehun melihat Kai memisahkan diri dari yang lain saat mereka tidak sadar . Sedari tadi Kai tidak berubah dan sekarang sehun benar benar sangat ingin tahu jadi ia mengikuti Kai ke balkon lantai dua.

"Berhentilah seperti ini Kim Jong In kau membuatku penasaran"

Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang bersender kepada pintu kaca, lalu kembali kedepan melihat langit langit.

"Bisakah kau aku percaya?"

"Tentu"

Saat itu Sehun mendengar helaan nafas Jongin sebelum pria itu mulai bicara.

_**Flashback**_

_Kai segera bagun saat nafasnya benar benar habis . Ia merasakan Angin menghantam badannya yang basah sehingga membuatnya makin beku. Kai membawa helaihan poni basahnya ke atas menyatukannya dengan rambut yang lain. Saat itulah ia melihat seseorang selain dirinya , seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih panjang yang berdiri diatas tebing batu dekat hutan. Kakek itu melihatnya , tatapannya seakan menusuk sampai kebelakang kepala Kai._

Kakek itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri jadi Kai segera berjalan kembali kehutan , tapi hutan terasa berbeda , auranya terasa lebih suram , tidak tahan dengan suasana langkahnya yang dari berjalan lama kelamaan jadi berlari kencang . Ia berlari seperti orang gila , memang tidak ada apa pun yang mengejarnya tapi Kai bisa merasakannya, hingga bayangan hitam muncul tepat didepannya membuat Kai terpental kebelakang.

"Kau akan menyesal jika lari dariku nak , lebih baik kau ikuti aku"

Peria itu berjalan dan parahnya Kai mengikutinya , rasanya seperti magnet Kai ingin lari tapi tak bisa. Kakek itu berjalan kepinggir tebing yang memperlihatkan tempatnya berendam tadi. Angin bertiup jauh lebih kencang membuat baju basahnya dan jubah sang peria tua berkobar kebelakang.

"Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi?" suara rentan sang kakek dan tatapan riang khas orang tua yang bercampur dengan ketegasan dimatanya membuat Kai mengangguk ia tak tau kenapa tapi tiba tiba ia mendapati dirinya mulai nyaman bersama dengan orang tua itu.

"Tutup matamu , rasakan ketenangan" dengan baju masih berkobar Kai menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu perlahan menutup matanya , _rasakan ketenangan _, Kai mendengar suara angin berdengung , suara nafas , dan jantungnya sendiri , tenang , jangan pikirkan apapun. _Tenang_.

"Buka matamu"

"Lihat matahari disana nak" Kai emngikuti arah telunjuk sang kakek yang menunjuk tepat kedepan ,kearah matahari bulat nan jauh. "Fokus" ujar sang kakek lagi . Mata Kai berair saking fokusnya tapi ia tidak ingin berkedip.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik , sekarang ulangi"

Lagi lagi Kai mengikutinya , menutup mata , tenang , membuka mata , melihat matahari , dan fokus. Lalu sesuatu terjadi , langit berubah terang , matahari yang sudah ditengah seakan ditarik lagi ke timur lalu langit menjadi gelap lalu matahari naik dilangit senja dan kembali terang lagi , semua terulang dalam hitungan detik , angin berhembus sampai Kai merasa bisa terbawa terbang. Matanya sakit melihat perubahan cahaya yang begitu cepat dan kakinya menginjak kuat pada tanah . Kai merasa harus bertahan , karna dia tidak tau ini nyata atau palsu. Kepalanya pusing , sakit tapi saat ia merasa akan rubuh saat itu pula segalanya berhenti .

Saat itu matahari berwarna oranye, langit senja begitu indah tapi ada yang berbeda , laut yang tadi ada menghilang diganti hamparan daratan gersang. Seorang peria dengan jubah hitam, terbang dengan kecepatan seperti roket membuat Kai tersedak jantungnya sendiri , didepan peria itu ada satu burung phoenix yang dikendarai peria tinggi , sementara didaratan gersang yang tadinya laut ada beberapa orang yang sibuk bermain dengan kekuatan yang entah muncul dari mana , ada yang bermain dengan angin topan besar ditangannya, ada yang mengarahkan tangannya pada rumput mati dan dengan ajaibnya rumput itu kembali hijau , ada yang bisa memutar mutar batu diangkasa tanpa menyentuhnya, ada yang mengendalikan air , es , cahaya , ada yang menghentakan kaki dan membuat tanah sedikit bergetar ,bahkan ada lelaki yang mengangkat tangannya keatas dan sedetik kemudian muncul petir besar yang menyambar dengan ganas dan ada pula yang membuat burung berhenti terbang diangkasa. Semua wajah mereka terasa asing bagi Kai tapi ada satu bagian yang terasa mengalir di darahnya , entah apa.

Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia . Tapi ada satu yang tidak , peria yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak berada sangat jauh dari tempat yang lain berada. Pria itu berdiri sendirian dengan tatapan tajam yang kosong lalu lalu menghilang begitu saja .

"Para legenda legenda pemegang dua belas kekuatan, semuanya memiliki bidang masing masing tapi yang paling kuat adalah peria dengan kekuatan terbang seperti roket tadi dilanjut dengan peria phoenix dan telekinesis lalu para legenda pemegang elemen , ditambah petir dan es , yang sangat membantu adalah legenda penyembuh yang tadi menghidupkan kembali tanaman dan time controling yang bisa memutar dan menghentikan waktu dan yang berada diurutan terakhir adalah teleportation" ujar sang kakek yang baru Kai sadari berada disampingnya.

"Apa yang terakhir adalah peria yang menghilang tadi?" tanya Kai.

"Ya , teleportasi kekuatan yang dianggap tidak berguna dia hanya bisa menteleportasi diri sendiri , kekuatannya biasa , jarang bertarung untuk melindungi rakyat" Kai tidak tau kenapa tapi ia merasa hatinya teriris.

"Apa mereka adalah yang mengganggu kami?"

"Ya tentu saja" Kakek itu menaruh tangan dipinggang seakan baru melihat masa lalu.

"Kalau begitu yang mana Xeldom yang mana Rowl dan yang lainnya ?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak tau , selama mereka menjaga bumi dulu tidak ada satupun yang tau nama mereka mereka juga tidak ingin memberi tahu"

Kai menyerngitkan dahinya baru teringat akan satu kenyataan , ucapan Rowl waktu itu terngiang diotaknya .

"_dunia tempat kalain biasa dibawa , tentu itu bukan dunia nyata , kau bisa memanggilnya zona kosong, tidak ada manusia hanya ada pengkopian dari dunia nyata , begitu pula dengan wujud asli kami , kami bisa menunjukannya didunia itu tapi di dunia ini tidak , kami tidak punya wujud asli disini karna bukan lagi makluk hidup , kecuali jika kau ingin melihat wujud hantuku , itu bisa dilakukan "_

"Rowl bilang mereka bisa menunjukan wujud asli mereka di dunia kosong , jadi apa ini yang dinamakan dunia kosong?"

"Tidak , ini adalah masa lalu , aku membawamu kemasa lalu karna kurasa kaulah pemimpin para legend"

"Kenapa aku ? bukankah itu brarti Xeldom adalah pemimpin?berarti dia yang terbang seperti roket tadi bukan aku!"

"Kau harus melihat ini nak"

Lalu dengan cepat posisi berpindah . Debu dari pasir mengepul sampai keatas tebing , ledakan demi ledakan menghantam tanah dan meloncat keudara. Di arena pertempuran ada lima orang yang telah dikepung ribuan prajurit dua perempuan dan tiga laki laki.

"Jaman ini adalah jaman setelah Dewa Dewi Olympus pergi dari dunia agar manusia bisa hidup mandiri , saat belum ada yang namanya negara lahir lima kekuatan untuk melindungi Bumi , Sia ,Frikos , Ropia , Austran ,Americ , mereka hidup dibelahan dunia yang berbeda kadang bertemu kadang berpencar , menjaga manusia dan Bumi dari kekuatan Raja Davalon yang memberikan jiwa sepenuhnya pada iblis , melawan keyakinan akan kebaikan dan bercita cita ingin menjadi Tuhan. Kelima kesatria berperang melawan Davalon habis habisan , tapi Davalon teramat licik ia meyakinkan Atheisme pada kelima kesatria saat itu pertahanan melemah Frikos , Ropia , Austran , dan Americ jatuh pada Davalon sementara Sia melarikan diri karna merasa terancam ,ia yakin jika sesuatu ada karna ada yang mengadakan dan itu bukan Davalon tapi itu adalah Tuhan sang pencipta . Sia melarikan diri ke satu daratan paling luas dibumi dimana tempat itu sangat jauh dari kerajaan Davalon tapi keadaan dipersulit dengan keempat temannya yang sudah berbalik keyakinan Sia terpaksa melawan mereka satu per satu hingga akhirnya ia membunuh Frikos di daratan yang akhirnya dinamakan orang orang sebagai benua Afrika , Ropia yang sekarang adalah benua Eropa , Austran di tempat yang sekarang benua Australia , dan Americ yang dikenang sebagai benua America. Sia sendiri melawan raja Devalon ditempat yang lebih luas , Devalon mengerahkan seluruh prajurit dan rakyat yang telah menganut atheisme membuat Sia terkepung dan akhrinya meninggal ditempat yang dikenang sebagai benua Asia"

Waktu kembali berputar maju, pertarungan sedang berlangsung tapi satu bayangan dihutan sebrang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian lalu dengan cepat kembali karna suara ledakan ,Kai menahan nafasnya dia melihat peria yang terbang seperti roket tadi terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam sembilan prajurit sekaligus , kecepatan terbangnya bisa membuat angin besar , dan tangannya bisa mengeluarkan api , Kai membayangkan jika pria itu membuat api tornado , mungkin karna itulah dia jadi yang paling kuat pikirnya , sedikit rasa bangga muncul dihatinya jika memang itu Xeldom setidaknya itu juga brarti sedikit bagian dirinya , walau ia masih ragu , entahlah Kai tidak ingin meninggikan harapan.

"Tapi ada hal penting yang tidak Davalon ketahui , kenyataan bahwa selama perjalanannya dibenua Asia Sia sudah memilih penerus yang kuat . Saat Sia melarikan diri dari satu tempat ke tempat lain , disaat angka kelahiran Bumi masih sangat kecil , Sia berhasil mendapatkan duabelas bai laki laki yang di jaman ini disebut duabelas legenda , dan dua belas orang itu adalah mereka , buyut buyut kalian"

Kali ini waktu berganti lebih cepat , langit benar benar penuh asap dan tanah sudah kacau balau . Kai melihat kepulan merah dimana duabelas orang itu membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi cahaya merah yang sangat membara , mereka semua menutup mata seakan berusaha mendorong cahaya merah itu masuk tapi yang ada cahaya merah itu meledak mengenai mereka.

"DEMI PARA IBLIS! AKU MEMBERIKAN MEREKA PADAMU ! KURUNGLAH MEREKA DALAM KEHIDUPANMU YANG KEJAM!"

Teriakan itu memekakkan Kai , seluruh tubunya tegang , ia menahan nafas memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi . Hal berikutnya yang Kai lihat adalah cahaya merah yang memakan keduabelas legenda seperti api membara , dan saat itu juga ia menatap wajah manusia terkejam yang pernah ia lihat, Kai tau itu pasti Davalon yang berada ditengah tengah keduabelas legenda yang terbakar . Davalon tertawa mengerikan tapi suatu ledakan menghentikannya ledakan warna emas yang berasal dari langit membuat Kai merasa buta tapi ditengah kebutaannya ia melihat sesuatu , sesuatu diujung cahaya emas yang meluncur bak panah kearah Davalon . Semua teriakan bercampur jadi satu membuat telinganya kebas , dan berakhir dengan abu yang bertumpuk ditanah , mereka semua menghilang , tidak, mereka mati.

"Mereka terkutuk , entah bagaimana bisa terjadi saat keduabelas legenda ingin mengurung Davalon dengan sepenuh tenaga tapi tak terjadi apa apa sementara Davalon malah mengutuk balik mereka untuk para iblis , dan cahaya emas itu jatuh memusnahkan atau mungkin mengurung mereka"

"Karna itulah keduabelas legenda menjadi roh jahat dan mencari penerusnya ? atau mungkin mencari tubuh?" tanya Kai.

"Betul , sebenarnya kalian punya dua pilihan , berikan tubuh kalian atau teruskan perjuangan mereka"

"Lalu kenapa mereka tak mengatakan pilihan kedua?"

"Karna mereka sekarang adalah arwah penasaran yang mati dengan cara menyeramkan , terkutuk pula , tak akan ada arwah penasaran yang tidak serakah"

"Lalu kalau kami meneruskan perjuangan mereka apa yang harus kami lawan?

"Jika buyut kalian masih mendatangi kalian seperti itu , itu tandanya ada sesuatu yang belum selesai nak"

Kai merasa akan rubuh , sesuatu menubruk mentalnya begitu saja hingga semua menghilang dan ia bangun ditebing yang sama , sendirian.

_**Flashback Off**_

Kai merasakan tengkuknya meremang , ia menatap Sehun meminta pendapat tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah Sehun memucat , bergetar , dan berkeringat .

"Bagaimana?"tanyanya.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya , begitu nyata" Kai terkejut saat Sehun roboh , ia segera menggendong tubuh ringkih itu dengan tangannya lalu berlari kebawah ingin meminta bantuan yang lain tapi yang ia dapati adalah hal yang sama , semuanya pingsan kecuali dirinya.

TBC

Fiuh akhirnya! Selese juga chap ini u_u berapa bulan sya g update? Apa udh setahun ? X'D hahaha pasti keberatan kan ? pasti readers pda pusing kan bcanya X'D tpi gpp yg pusing kan readers bkn author /dihajarmasa hehe yaudah ya bye" see u next chap *lambai"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Bagaimana?"tanyanya._

_"Aku bisa membayangkannya , begitu nyata" Kai terkejut saat Sehun roboh , ia segera menggendong tubuh ringkih itu dengan tangannya lalu berlari kebawah ingin meminta bantuan yang lain tapi yang ia dapati adalah hal yang sama , semuanya pingsan kecuali dirinya._

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 12

Sehun berbaring di tempat tidurnya memikirkan bayangan yang beberapa waktu lalu berlarian diotaknya. Kai menceritakannya tentang Rowl yang mendatanginya ditebing, tentang apa yang bisa terjadi jika bulan purnama tentang pengkopian , dan tentang arwah buyut mereka yang menjadi jahat. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa diam selama ini , kenapa dia mau memikirkannya sendiri , kenapa dia tidak mau berbagi?

Kai bilang Rowl memberitahunya bahwa mereka bisa menunjukan wujud asli mereka di ruang kosong. Tapi itu hanya sebatas kata kata toh kenyataannya yang mereka lihat saat dibawa adalah wajah mereka sendiri dengan pakaian yang sama persis , seperti melihat cermin.

Pemikiran pemikiran lain perlahan masuk kedalam kepala Sehun menari nari tak tentu arah. Ia memikirkan tentang bayangannya , tentang mimpi yang kemarin malam menghantui dirinya dan kesebelas hyungnya secara bersamaan, tentang Rowl , terntang Kai , dan tentang dirinya. Begitu banyak hingga mampu membuat Sehun tertidur.

-o-

Hari ini masih dua minggu lagi sebelum masuk sekolah tapi angkatan Sehun dan Kai diwajibkan masuk untuk penjelasan kurikulum beserta jam jam pelajaran baru yang akan diterapkan pada mereka. Rasanya sedikit janggal saat menginjak lantai lorong ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Sehun tidak melihat Jongin , ya tentu saja anak itu selalu datang lima menit setelah bel masuk.

Seminggu lalu saat Sehun bangun dari pingsannya ia melihat semua orang juga sedang menyadarkan diri mereka dengan raut wajah tak terbaca , dan Chanyeol memberi tahunya jika orang lain mengalami hal yang sama. Malamnya Kai mengantarnya pulang dengan suasana hening di dalam mobil. Sehun tahu anak tan itu memikirkan banyak hal tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak mau ambil pusing , Kai perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya sendiri , pikirnya. Dari saat itu sampai seminggu setelahnya –hari ini- mereka sangat jarang berkomunikasi , paling banter lewat jejaring sosial dan sialnya Sehun merindukan Kai.

Pria salju itu menenteng tas abunya erat , ia melangkah menyusuri koridor lalu belok kekiri. Pintu kelasnya masih tertutup rapat , itu tandanya didalam belum ada siapa siapa karna sudah kebiasaan bagi teman temannya yang datang pertama untuk membiarkan pintu terbuka. Tapi Sehun salah , saat dia masuk dia melihat sebuah tubuh dengan seragam yang berantakan duduk di kursi belakang pojok kanan dengan kepala diatas tangan yang terlipat dimeja , Kai.

Anak itu tampak kelelahan dari wajahnya yang terlihat dibalik lipatan tangan. Dia terlihat lelah , sampai sampai Sehun tak sampai hati membangunkannya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan banyak hal tuan Kim , istirahatlah yang cukup" hati Sehun menghangat saat jemari kurusnya menyentuh rambut Kai yang berantakan.

-o-

Kai ada diatap sekarang , seminar pertama dimulai dengan guru lelaki tanpa rambut yang menjelaskan dengan datar dan ,membosankan. Ia tidak mengajak Sehun membolos , bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah teman dan dia tidak pernah berniat menjerumuskan Sehun ke jalan yang salah karna itu ia selalu bolos sendirian tanpa mengajak syapapun dan kalau Sehun atau yang lain tiba tiba sudah berada ditempatnnya membolos berarti itu bukan salah Kai karna itu merupakan pilihan mereka sendiri , seringkali Sehun menyadari itu, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan apapun.

"Merenungkan nasibmu heh?"

Benar saja Suara Sehun muncul setelahnya. Kai dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Sehun mendekat dan beberapa detik kemudian anak berkulit putih itu sudah berada tepat disampingnya , melihat lapangan basket dibawah sana yang terlihat kecil.

"Kau pucat." Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Kau perhatian sekali padaku." Sekilas Kai melihat Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya , entahlah Kai merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan mereka sekarang. Dari dulu Sehun memang perhatian tapi ia tidak menunjukannya secara blak blakan , hanya kata kata sebatas _"Jika kau tidak mau mati cepat makan bodoh!"_ yang Sehun ucapkan setiap Kai sakit itu bukan masalah karna Kai tetap bisa merasakan perhatiannya yang tulus , beda halnya dengan Kai sendiri , dia adalah orang yang membuktikan niatnya dari tindakan bukan kata kata , jika Sehun tidak mau pulang saat sakit maka Kai tidak akan segan segan menggendongnya dibahu untuk dibawa ke mobil.

"Aku hanya tidak mau berakhir dengan pakaian hitam sambil membantu mengangkat peti matimu dengan ayahmu berjalan di paling depan sambil memeluk foto anaknya yang tampan" dan Sehun kembali pada dirinya.

"Well ,itu tetap saja namanya kau khawatir." Kai mengeluarkan smirknya saat melihat mata Sehun berputar menyebalkan.

"Sialan."

Dan mereka meneruskan percakapan mereka ke hal lain yang kali ini berhasil membuat hati mereka lega. Kai lega karna ia dapat melupakan rasa frustasinya untuk sesaat sementara Sehun lega karna ia bisa mengobrol dengan Kai yang ia rindukan.

-o-

Sore hari Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke mension orang tuanya. Ia merindukan ibunya. Tapi saat ia sampai dirumah yang ia dapati adalah mension itu hanya terisi oleh belasan maid tanpa tuan rumah. Orang tuanya pasti sedang berbisnis keluar negri tanpa memberitahunya , itu wajar lagi pula untuk apa mereka memberi tahu Kai ? Kai jarang pulang sangat jarang semenjak ia berhasil lepas dari rumah beserta kemewahannya ini.

Kai berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya dengan gusar , terakhir ia datang kesini kamar ini sudah hampir kosong hanya menyisahkan perabot perabot yang diperlukan. Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang sama sekali tidak berdebu , maid disini mungkin menjaganya tetap bersih setiap hari.

Kamar Kai bergaya minimalis dengan atapnya yang miring , ada bagian atap yang dibuat menjadi jendela besar yang klasik. Lantai yang sengaja dipasangi palfon kayu licin , sementara dinding bagian depannya dipasangi cermin. Kamar ini memang seperti ini dari dulu dari semasa kanak kanak yang masih dapat Kai ingat sampai sekarang. Aneh juga bila seorang anak balita diberi kamar langsung dengan cermin besar yang terlihat minimalis , sesekali Kai pernah ingin bertanya pada orang tuanya atau neneknya atau bibi Lee tapi tidak pernah ada waktu, ada pula dimana semua aspek mendukung saat otaknya melupakan hal itu, dan pada akhirnya Kai tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Itu bukan masalah besar walau ia sedikit penasaran. Mungkin alasannya karna ia gemar menari dan munkin orang tuanya melihat potensi itu? mungkin. Sampai sehari sebelum Kai pergipun ia masih sempat menari dengan melihat cermin itu.

Bicara soal menari Sehun juga gemar menari , Kai teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sehun di ruang latihan tari. Waktu itu Sehun ketauan menguntitnya diam diam. Kai ingat menatapnya dengan gurat tak suka waktu itu , hingga hari hari berikutnya ia mengetahui tentang Sehun yang sedang dikerjai teman sekelas mereka digudang, saat itu Kai ingin tidak peduli dan langsung melangkah pulang , tapi suara jeritan anak itu menariknya mendekat. Dengan langkah ragu akhirnya Kai mendobrak pintu dan melihat Sehun dalam keadaan mengenaskan , dengan teman teman sekelas mereka yang cengo melihat kedatangan Kai yang tiba tiba , saat itu entah kenapa ada pacuan adrenalin dalam diri Kai sehingga ia maju dan meninju rahang anak lelaki yang langsung ambruk dengan tatapan tak terima , hal itu berlanjut hingga Kai membuat rombongan itu babak belur dan dengan ketakutan berlari keluar. Semenjak itu mereka jadi dekat , Sehun tumbuh tidak serapuh dulu , dia bisa menjadi peria yang cukup memiliki fans dikalangan wanita begitu pula Kai.

Kai tersenyum mendapati dirinya terduduk di ranjang sambil mengingat masa lalu. Sehun dulu sangat kaku, mereka berdua memang sama sama dingin tapi tentu saja berbeda tipe , Sehun lebih terlihat seperti orang yang dingin karna sifatnya yang pemalu dan kaku ,sementara Kai dingin yang tidak pedulian , dan cuek terhadap apapun, mungkin karna berteman dengannyalah peria itu jadi punya sedikit sisi santai dan cool bahkan beberapa waktu setelahnya ia sudah berani meninju rahang seseorang yang ingin menyakitinya , walau sering kali Sehun masih kalah dengan mereka tapi itu bukan masalah toh ada Kai yang bersedia membantunya.

Suara kayu ranjang terdengar saat Kai berdiri. Sudah bertahun tahun ia meninggalkan kamar ini tapi rasanya masih nyaman.

Merasa cukup Kai mengambil langkah hendak keluar tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sudut pintu lemari yang terbuka , lemari di setiap kamar dirancang dalam bentuk sepetak ruangan kecil yang menjorok ke dalam , jika dilihat dari luar lemari itu hanya seperti sebuah pintu yang tertanam di dinding , tapi itulah yang Kai suka karna sebuah lemari tak akan mempersempit ruang geraknya di kamar ini.

Pintu kayu lemari berkeriut saat dibuka. Saat datang kesini untuk mencari gelang neneknya Kai tidak sempat melihat sebuah box padi yang berada di rak atas gantungan bajunya. Kai mengambil box itu yang ternyata tidak terisi apapun. Mata Kai memicing saat menyadari ada yang janggal , lemari bagian atasnya dulu sangat mulus tapi sekarang sudah ada bagian bagian yang terkelupas , bagian itu melengkung saat Kai menariknya tangannya merasakan rasa lengket , solatip , pikirnya. Kai menarik solatip yang ternyata mengelilingi sudut sudut lemari atasnya sampai lepas , dan terlihatlah sebuah garis hitam persegi , Kai curiga itu celah jadi dia sedikit mendorongnya keatas dan ternyata benar saja, sebuah lubang hitam menganga saat ia berhasil menggeser papannya ke samping.

Gelap. Lubang dilemari itu tertuju pada atap loteng yang berdebu, dan gelap. Kai meraba raba dinding agar tahu kemana dia akan melangkah sampai tangannya menemukan sebuah tali bergerigi yang tergantung dari atas , dengan instingnya Kai menarik tali itu yang ternyata memang bisa ditarik, dan detik berikutnya raungan sudah disinari dengan cahaya oranye yang remang.

Bunyi keriut kayu terdengar setiap kali ia melangkah. Disana ada beberapa kardus yang telah berdebu , dinding disebrang lubang masuk ternyata mempunyai jendela yang tertutup oleh kayu. Tapi diantara semua itu yang paling menarik adalah lukisan di dinding , corat coret tak beraturan yang memadupadankan warna warna yang saling bertabrakan , seperti coretan anak kecil yang baru bisa berjalan. Banyak diantara coretan coretan yang tak berbentuk tapi Kai dapat melihat gambar dua orang lelaki yang sedikit pudar digambar dengan krayon hitam , yang satu dengan baju merah dan yang satu lagi kuning dengan sedikit garis emas yang dicoret sembarangan , dibawahnya ada coretan yang tidak jelas tapi didalam dirinya entah kenapa Kai bisa membaca tulisan itu "Jadilah kuat" tanpa Kai sadari ia melafalkan apa yang ia baca , mungkin ini ruang masa kecilnya , mungkin ia yang menggambar semua ini , entahlah.

-o-

"Jongin .. Jongin" Panggil suara lembut yang menyusup masuk dalam tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Jongin menyerah , ia membuka mata dengan berat hati.

Warha abu kamarnya mendominasi walau masih buram tapi ada seseorang didepannya itu Sehun. Kai kembali ke apartemennya sekitar lima jam yang lalu dan mungkin ia baru saja tidur empat setengah jam karna waktu di jam kamarnya menunjukan angka sebelas lewat tiga lima malam.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sangat sopan dengan masuk ke rumah orang saat hampir tengah malam." Ujar Jongin perlahan bangun sambil mengusap wajahnya. Dengan kesadaran yang semakin banyak Jongin dapat melihat Sehun duduk dibalut celana selutut dan hoodie hitam tebal yang sletingnya ditarik sampai ke leher.

"Aku memikirkan ceritamu dengan kakek itu"

"Yeah dan kau jauh jauh datang kesini hanya untuk membicarakan itu?"Kai berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan Sehun mengekor dibelakangnya. Kai mengeluarkan seteko air dingin dan langsung meminumnya. Dimeja ruang tamu ada sekitar tiga kantong makanan yang Sehun bawakan.

"Kita akan pesta?" tanyanya heran. Ada dua porsi ramen teobokki pedas , sekotak ayam goreng tepung , dan sekotak ayam goreng khas Korea dengan minyak cabai yang sedikit merembes ke kotaknya. Kai mengambil dua kaleng cola dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia suka ayam , jauh lebih daripada kesukaannya pada pizza , tapi ayam selalu sulit didapat karna harus memesan atau menggoreng sendiri jadi dia lebih banyak mengoleksi pizza beku dikulkas.

"Well , aku lapar , tapi ada hal yang akan kukatakan"

"Dan apa hal itu?" jawab Kai acuh.

"Aku mau kita melakukan sesuatu , diam seperti orang bodoh dengan tubuh yang terancam akan direbut oleh maklus halus tidak akan menghasilkan jalan keluar."

"Lalu?"

"Kita tidak akan maju jika tidak ada yang mau memulai karna itu aku ingin kita bicara pada Kris untuk hal ini."

"Ya , lalu kenapa kau tidak menelfonnya dan malah bicara padaku?" ujar Kai dengan ayam goreng dimulutnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin peduli , dia lelah. Sehun membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk masalah yang secara sadar atau tidak telah ia hindari untuk beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Ia tidak ingin jadi pengecut ia hanya ingin waktu untuk menarik nafas sejenak. Kai menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun katakan untuk membalas perkataan dinginnya , tetapi pada akhirnya perkataan Sehun membuat Kai terhenyak.

"Karna kau pernah berjanji padaku bahwa semua ini akan selesai" ujarnya. Kai terdiam , malam saat mereka liburan , Sehun menyadari kalau dia sedikit menghindar dari kenyataan belakangan ini , dan perkataan Sehun membangunkannya. Segera ia mengambil telfon genggam dikamar dan mencari kontak Kris.

Kris menjawab dengan nada seperti biasa disebrang sana dan Kai langsung mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan , menyuruh Kris bicara pada yang lain dan mereka akan mendengar hasilnya beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Kita akan segera tahu hasilnya , dan aku akan menghabiskan ini jika kau tak mau makan." Detik berikutnya Sehun sudah duduk bersila disampingnya. Mereka akan menjalani malam dengan game dan film seperti biasa, sederhana tapi menyenangkan dan mereka akan melupakan pemikiran permikiran rumit mereka untuk sesaat.

-o-

Semua gelap. Mencekam. Kai menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dulu saat ia kecil ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa cara mengetahui kalian bermimpi atau tidak adalah dengan mencubit diri sendiri. Jika sakit maka itu nyata. Jika tidak terasa maka kalian sedang berada dalam mimpi. Dan Kai tidak merasakan apa apa saat mengetesnya sekarang , ia kebas.

Perlahan ia menyibak selimut yang ia kenakan. Tangannya tidak merasakan dingin selimut yang biasanya akan dia rasakannya setiap pagi saat ia memegang kain tebal yang telah berada berjam jam diruang ber AC itu. Ya. Ini mimpi.

Suara tapak kaki menggema memasuki indra pendengarannya. Bau asap bercampur gula membuatnnya mual. Kai merasa tubuhnya kaku saat mencoba bangun , ia tidak bisa bergerak hingga bayangan hitam dengan latar belakang sinar merah yang memancar menusuk mata perlahan memasuki pintu , berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Perlahan Kai merasakan bau itu semakin menyengat hingga bayangan itu berada tepat didepannya.

"Waktumu habis."

TBC

Setelah berbulan bulan lamanya saya ga update akhirnya ada waktu buat update , tapi chap ini sengaja dibuat datar sebagai jedah untuk chap 13. Trimakasi banyak krna masih ada yang masih mau baca chap 11 kemarin, saya terhura loh :'D , okeh kalo gitu see u next chap *lambai"


	13. Chapter 13

_Suara tapak kaki menggema memasuki indra pendengarannya. Bau asap bercampur gula membuatnnya mual. Kai merasa tubuhnya kaku saat mencoba bangun , ia tidak bisa bergerak hingga bayangan hitam dengan latar belakang sinar merah yang memancar menusuk mata perlahan memasuki pintu , berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Perlahan Kai merasakan bau itu semakin menyengat hingga bayangan itu berada tepat didepannya._

_"__Waktumu habis."_

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 13

Pria berambut karamel itu bergerak gelisah. Badannya yang berbaring kaku seakan dirinya diisolasi oleh orang iseng saat tidur. Mata Sehun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dibalik kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup menandakan bahwa dia sadar. Sehun panik karna benar-benar tidak bisa membuka kelopak matanya badannya sekaku besi.

.Bangun.

Hasil dari semua perlawanan yang coba ia lakukan untuk menggerakan badannya adalah nihil. Selubung itu terlalu kuat hingga secepat kilat Sehun merasa tertarik kembali ke alam mimpi. Kedalam kegelapan. Tapi secepat itu juga dia menarik dirinya kembali berusaha melawan hingga sebuah kegelapan menariknya kebawah membuatnya merasa melawan grafitasi percis seperti akan terjatuh dari tebing dan sedetik sebelum ia menyentuh dasarnya Sehun mendapati dirinya sudah terduduk dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

-o-

Meja makan sepi dengan hanya dihuni Sehun yang sudah siap dengan kemeja biru laut dan celana dengan warna senada yang akan ia gunakan untuk pesta peresmian butik ibunya hari ini. Rambutnya ia tata dengan poni miring yang hampir mencapai mata. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah daging bulgogi yang beberapa menit lalu ia buat. Sehun tidak menyadari jika kepalanya otomatis menoleh kearah kamar Kai setiap beberapa menit sekali. Jam sembilan pagi memang bukan waktunya bagi Kai untuk bangun dari hibernasi dan seharunya Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya tapi semenjak dia bangun tidur tadi ada sesuatu yang tersa mengganjal.

-o-

Kris merenggangkan bahunya. Wangi kertas dan besi bertebaran bersama dengan debu. Ruang penyimpanan data rumah sakit memang tidak banyak dikunjungi karna jaman sekarang dokumen banyak yang sudah tidak lagi dalam berbentuk kertas. Seharusnya ia mengutak atik komputernya bukan malah mengubrak-ngabrik kertas berdebu. Kesalahannya juga karna kemarin tidak teliti ,dan dengan ceroboh menghapus data-data lama yang ternyata punya hubungan dengan beberapa masalah pasiennya yang sekarang.

Debu-debu mengepul diudara saat Kris menarik satu kardus keluar. Tutup kardus itu berwarna kekuningan tampak sudah lapuk termakan waktu. Sudah pasti yang didalam kardus memang bukan dokumen-dokumen milik Kris tapi memang itu maksudnya , terkadang Kris perlu belajar dari pengalaman pengalaman senior-seniornya terdahulu, dan orang yang paling sering ia mintai bantuan adalah Dr. Changmin yang sudah pindah beberapa bulan lalu ke Rusia. Dokter itu dengan baik hati memberi Kris beberapa penelitiannya tentang pasien-pasien yang memilik gangguan langka beberapa waktu sebelum lenyap tanpa kabar. Penelitian itu memang yang sangat Kris butuhkan sekarang untuk menjalankan pengobatan kepada seorang gadis belia yang mengalami pembekuan pada bagian otaknya, entah apa itu tapi yang jelas setelah di x-ray dirinya mendapati bongkahan putih yang melekat diotak bagian dalam anak itu.

Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika Kris bisa berkomunikasi dengan Dr. Changmin tapi masalahnya orang itu sudah mengganti nomornya dan menghilang seakan ditelan hidup hidup oleh tanah Rusia dan tidak bisa ditemukan lagi. Belum lagi kardus-kardus jaman dulu yang mungkin petugasnya terlalu malas untuk memberikan data-data yang lengkap untuk mempermudah pencariannya , karna Kris mendapati jika kardus-kardus disusun secara acak dan tak beraturan. Oh dia akan melaporkan ini keatasannya jika ada waktu.

Satu kotak lagi ia buka dengan debu-debu berterbangan yang membuat wajah dan hidungnya gatal. Dilihatnya nama-nama dan foto yang tertera disitu dan nafas lega ia hembuskan saat melingat nama Dr. Changmin di bagian atasnya , jarinya mulai berlari melihat satu demi satu nama diujung dokumen yang biasanya merupakan nama dokter yang menaganinya. Alisnya berkerut sebal saat mendapati jika petugas disini tidak hanya tidak memberi data lengkap di bagian kardusnya tapi bahkan mereka menyusun berkas secara acak. Sial , dia akan benar-benar mengadukan mereka sekarang juga jika saja diantara berkas berkas itu tidak mencuat suatu map yang berbeda warna dari yang lainnya. Diambilnya map itu dengan penasaran.

Map itu berwarna coklat tua yang sedikit tebal. Saat dibuka terlihatlah foto seorang pria dewasa bernama Thomas Kang. Perawakan pria itu kurus dengan wajah blasteran , matanya berwarna hijau dengan hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung dan bibir tipis. Dilihatnya pasien ini yang ditandatangani oleh Drs. Victoria. Kris merasa aneh dengan tiga lembar kertas note ukuran sedang yang tidak rapi dibelakang data pasien.

Kertas kertas itu sudah menguning dengan tulisan tangan rapih khas wanita. Seorang dokter memang dilatih memberikan tulisan acak-acakan untuk menjamin pasien-pasiennya tidak menebus obat sendiri di tempat yang tidak dianjurkan, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menulis dengan rapih. Terutama yang satu ini , Kris yakin ini milik Drs. Victoria. Dilihatnya tulisan-tulisan itu perlembarnya.

_12 Februari 1977_

_Pasien ini bernama Thomas. Dia datang dengan keluhan yang terdengar biasa. Dia bicara tentang mimpinya dimalam hari. Dari yang kudengar saat dia mulai bercerita dia banyak mengucapkan jika dirinya sering berpindah tempat. Tempat dimana orang-orang dengan tiba-tiba menghilang , menyisahkannya dengan sosok yang misterius. Thomas bilang sosok itu sering meminta tolong padanya , entah untuk apa. Saat keadaannya semakin parah keluarganya menyerahkan dia kepada rumah sakit jiwa tempatku bekerja._

_Tertanda, Victoria._

_9 September 1979_

_Hampir tiga tahun aku berkutat dengan Thomas. Tapi sampai sekarang masih tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Dia terlalu sering panik , obat penenang bahkan hanya mempengaruhinya sedikit._

_Tertanda, Victoria_

_2 Desember 1979_

_Beberapa hari lalu aku mengunjungi kamar rawat Thomas lagi, dan yang kudapati hanyalah ranjangnya yang kosong. Aku dan perawat berfikir dia sedang berada disuatu tempat. Kami mencari di seluruh bagian rumah sakit tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan polisi juga tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia menghilang. _

_Tertanda, Victoria._

-o-

Pesta pembukaan butik ibu Sehun bertema modern. Dengan warna-warna dinding yang gelap dan jendela besar mengelilingi butik tiga tingkat ini. Pengguntingan pita sudah dilakukan dari tadi saat Sehun baru datang dan sekarang dia sedang berdiri dilantai dua, mengelilingi beberapa patung yang sudah berpakaian modis design dari ibu dan sepupu-sepupunya. Sehun suka bagaimana ibunya merancang sebuah baju. Wanita paruh baya itu lebih memilih sesuatu yang elegan dengan warna-warna gelap sementara kakak sepupunya Tiffany lebih memfokuskan untuk menarik minat anak muda dengan bahan-bahan pakaian yang nyaman digunakan dan design yang modis. Pakaian prianya juga menarik dengan sepatu-sepatu yang Sehun yakin merupakan rancangan Sulli , wanita yang usianya sama dengan Sehun tapi ia telah menggemari sepatu dari kecil , pada umur belia dia sudah mencoba mendisign sepatunya sendiri dan dengan uang yang ayah ibunya berikan dia sudah berhasil membuat satu sepatu rancangannya di kelas pertama sekolah menengah pertama dan kadang-kadang Sehun juga mendapatkan hadiah sepatu dari Sulli bila sedang berulang tahun. Dengan kombinasi design ketiga orang itu Sehun yakin butik ini akan menarik minat dari berbagai kalangan dari prempuan sampai lelaki dari umur anak-anak sampai orang tua, bahkan disini juga mempunyai beberapa design baju binatang.

Kerumunanan orang yang datang lama kelamaan mulai menumpuk dengan kebisingan yang takkala juga. Sehun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu yang mengganggunya adalah rasa panas yang datang dengan tiba-tiba lagi. Dalam hati Sehun bertanya tanya kenapa ia sering merasa seperti ini dari pagi. Rasanya seperti kau berpindah tempat dari ruangan yang nyaman ke atas tumpukan kayu bakar yang berapi.

"Sehun." Panggil sebuah suara menggema yang Sehun rasa hanya dalam kepalanya karna disekitarnya tidak ada syapa-syapa.

"Dia dalam bahaya, kalian dalam bahaya." Ujar suara itu lagi ,memicu hentakan kepanikan yang sempurna secara tiba-tiba. Dengan tanpa berfikir Sehun tau kemana dia harus pergi. Ia berlari keluar tanpa pamit kepada ibu ataupun saudaranya. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

-o-

Chanyeol baru tahu jika bakat terpendamnya sebagai hacker akan berguna disaat-saat seperti ini. Ternyata tidak salah juga diam-diam mempelajari cara-cara membuat virus dan sebagainya dari teman sekamarnya sambil mengerjakan skripsi kuliah teknik kimia dulu. Sudah lama ia tidak berkutat dengan pemograman komputer, bahkan dia kira bakat itu sudah hilang.

"Got it." Serunya yang otomatis memancing reaksi Kris disampingnya.

Didepan mereka sudah terpampang foto tahun 1799. Foto itu hitam putih dengan bidikan kamera yang masih sederhana. Tapi tetap tidak mengurangi daya tarikk saat itu , wanita itu cantik dengan hidung mancung dan mata besar, mungkin Chanyeol hampir saja akan jatuh cinta padanya jika tidak ingat itu foto masa lalu dan mungkin orang yang dimaksud sekarang sudah tua keripur atau mungkin sudah meninggal.

"Ini sudah usahaku paling maximal , setidaknya kita mendapatkan alamat dan fotonya , kalau untuk orang bernama Thomas itu aku rasa aku menyerah, kita dtangi saja rumah si Victoria ini dan tanyai dia."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Kris dan Chanyeol beranjak untuk segera pergi.

-o-

Pintu berwarna hijau tua itu terbuka menampilkan seorang prempuan paruh baya yang terlihat hangat dengan senyumannya. Awalnya Kris dan Chanyeol mengira akan mendapati orang lain yang membuka pintu dan beruntungnya mereka langsung disambut oleh wajah versi tua dari wanita yang mereka lihat difoto beberapa waktu lalu. Drs. Victoria masih tetap cantik dengan mata besar yang sama , walau sekarang kantung matanya sudah mulai melonggar dan wajahnya yang sedikit tirus dengan sweater tebal yang dengan anggun membalut tubuhnya yang mulai rapuh.

"Drs. Victoria?"

"Oh jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu lagi anak muda , aku sudah sepenuhnya pensiun." Suara Victoria mengalun hangat diakhiri dengan tawa yang hangat pula sebagai penutupnya.

"Oh ya , silakan masuk, maafkan aku mulai sering pikun dan membiarkan tamu-tamuku yang berharga berdiri kedinginan diluar belakangan ini." Kris dan Chanyeol memberikan senyuman tersopan mereka untuk wanita parubaya yang baik hati ini sambil melangkah masuk.

Saat mereka masuk terlihat pula dengan jelas dekorasi-dekorasi yang minimalis dan hangat. Disamping pintu berdiri sebuah lemari sepatu dari kayu setinggi setengah lengan Kris. Mereka meletakkan sepatu disana sebelum melangkah lebih jauh menyusuri beberap belokan lorong ke ruang tamu. Ruang tamu disini lebih kentara kepada klasik dengan sebuah tanduk rusa didinding dan karpet berbulu coklat yang senada dengan lantai kayu yang mengkilap. Mereka berdua dipersilahkan duduk di sofa warna coklat tua dengan beberapa corak dari benang emas saat wanita paruh baya itu pergi menyiapkan minum. Terlihatlah pemandangan asri dari jendela besar yang menunjukan keseluruhan balkon didepan mereka. Tampak sekali jika Victoria berhasil mengumpulkan banyak uang sebelum masa pensiunnya.

Beberap menit kemudian Victoria sudah keluar dari balik pantri dapur dengan satu nampan berisi tiga cangkir the hangat.

"Jadi , ada hal apa yang membuatku kedatangan tamu dua orang anak muda yang tampan?" ujarnya saat dia duduk disebrang mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari karna aku tidak sengaja melihta tulisan anda yang berada diberkas salah satu pasien lama dan kalau bisa kami ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pasien lama anda yang bernama Thomas Dennis Kang." Ujar Kris yang mendapatkan sebuah helaan nafas dan perubahan raut wajah dari saat nama Thomas terucap.

"Thomas merupakan kegagalan terbesarku selama menjadi psikolog."

"Saat dia pertama kali datang kukira hanya gejala tekanan mental biasa , tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku melihat perbedaan besar, dia bahkan tidak mempan akan obat , semua sudah kulakukan tapi tetap tidak ada kemajuan."

"Dan dia masih misteri sampai sekarang."

"Kalau boleh kami tau adakah informasi lain yang bisa kami peroleh? Seperti alamat atau keluarganya?" Victoria terlihat mengernyit , bagaimanapun terlihat jelas bahwa wanita paruh baya ini masih memegang prinsip rumah sakit yang merahasiakan data-data pasien mereka. Mereka benar-benar harus berusaha lebih untuk meyakinkan wanita ini. Dan walau bagaimanapu juga Kris dan Chanyeol berharap ini akan berhasil.

"Aku sempat berteman baik dengan ibunya , tapi sekarang beliau sudah meninggal." Ujar Victoria sebelum menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Oh mungkin anda bisa memberitahu kami dimana mendiang dulu tinggal."

"Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dia sudah tinggal dipanti jompo dari semenjak usianya kepala lima , semenjak anaknya mengalami sedikit gangguan mental dan tidak bisa mencari nafkah lagi." Tanpa Kris dan Chanyeol sadari mereka sama-sama menghela nafas kasar saat Victoria menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Rasa putus asa dan pesimis yang mulai menggerayangi.

"Baiklah , aku rasa sudah waktunya kami pergi , terimakasi karna sudah mempersilahkan kami bertamu dirumah anda." Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri, dan bergantian menyalami . Mereka baru saja ingin berjalan keluar jika saja lontaran kalimat dari Victoria tidak terucap.

"Sebelum kalian pergi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah menurut kalian Thomas benar-benar gangguan mental."Untuk seribu satu alasan Kris dan Chanyeol ingin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat menyangkal bahwa gejala itu adalah gejala mental tapi diurungkan agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Kris berdiam diri tidak ingin menjawab , lebih baik mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengar lalu segera pergi. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda pendapat , ia dengan tegas berbalik dan berkata.

"Bagiku dia tidak gila, atau gangguan mental." Kris ingin mencekik Chanyeol saat mendengar itu tapi lagi-lagi ia urungkan saat melihat senyuman tipis dari wajah Victoria.

"Tunggu disni sebentar anak muda." Wanita rentan itu berjalan pergi memasuki sebuah pintu di lorong samping dapur. Lima menit setelah mereka kembali duduk dengan tenag di sofa itu Victoria kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil warna coklat yang telah usang di tangannya.

"Dulu disela keadaanya yang meburuk Thomas sempat menitipiku kotak ini , dia bilang 'jika ada orang yang menghampirimu dan menanyakan tentangku ,tanyakanlah pada mereka , apa menurut mereka aku benar-benar gila , jika mereka menjawab iya maka biarkan mereka pergi jika jawabannya tidak maka tolong berikan ini pada mereka'." Victoria mengucapkan ini sambil menunjuk kotak usang yang sekarang sudah berada diatas meja.

"Aku terkejut karna aku benar-benar melupakan benda itu selama ini , bahkan aku tidak penasaran untuk membukanya waktu itu , untung kalian datang dan mengingatkanku akan Thomas, ambilah nak."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil kotak itu. Dilihatnya alur alur besi engsel kotak pembuatan jaman dulu yang cantik dengan bau jati yang kentara. Dibagian depan ada sebuah gembok kecil yang telah berkarat menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengunci kotak. Mereka tidak bisa membukanya disini , tidak didepan orang yang tidak tau menau.

-o-

Taxi melaju sesuai dengan batas kecepatan aman walau sedari tadi Sehun sudah meminta untuk lebih cepat lagi. Dia harus menahan diri agar tidak menerjang sang supir lalu mengambil alih taxinya. Sekarang Sehun menyesal pergi tanpa kendaraan pribadi.

Bermenit-menit melihat pohon-pohon yang seakan berlari menjauh membuatnya frustasi dan tak bisa berhenti bergerak bahkan kuku-kuku jarinya sudah habis Sehun gigiti. Itu salah satu kebiasaan buruknya tapi itu tidak penting sekarang yang terpenting adalah dia bisa sampai sesegera mungkin.

Rasa frustasinya memudar diganti dengan adrenalin bahkan Sehun tidak sadar jika dirinya membuka pintu sebelum taksi berhenti dan memberikan uang yang terlalu banyak untuk si supir taxi. Dia beranjak dengan cepat berlari seperti dikejar setan.

-o-

Kris dan Chanyeol jujur penasaran. Sekarang mereka berada dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Kris yangg menyetir dan Chanyeol disampingnya. Kris menahan bibirnya agar tidak mendesak Chanyeol membuka kotak dipangkuannya secepat mungkin. Dia tidak bisa , dia tau persis apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Rasa penasaran bercampur kegundahan. Apakah didalam kotak itu ada jalan keluar atau sesautu yang dapat membantu memecahkan semua masalah mereka.

Kris sudah ingin membuka mulutnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak bergerak terlebih dulu.

"Kubuka sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol. Jari-jari kurus itu bermain dengan sebatang kawat dan gembok kecil. Victoria bilang jika Thomas tidak meemberikan kunci gemboknya jadi mereka harus menggunakan cara lain untuk membuka itu. Ini juga keahlian lain dari Chanyeol. Membobol kunci. Keahlian itu terkadang membuat Kris berfikir tentang seberapa banyak orang jahat diluar sana. Teroris , perampok bank, penyelusup data. Chanyeol bisa saja mejadi salah satu dari mereka kalau ia mau , untungnya anak itu masih baik dan memilih jalan yang benar.

Bunyi Klik menandakan keberhasilan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan gembok itu dan membuka kotak.

-o-

Sehun berlari masuk kedalam apartemen Kai. Dia melewati pantri dapur melihat sisa masakannya tadi pagi yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Sehun bertambah gelisah dengan itu , perjalanan kekamar Kai terasa jauh walau dia sudah berlari.

Dia membanting pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Dia berharap akan ada Kai yang berkata bahwa dirinya tidak punya sopan santun dengan tidak berperasaannya membanting pintu atau apapun. Tapi dia harus kecewa , karna Kai tetap diam , terbaring dengan mata tertutup dengan posisi sama percis seperti tadi pagi. Tidak bergerak seincipun.

TBC

Kalo dipikir-pikir memang mommentnya kaihun disini jarang banget ya ga ada malah X'D hehe saya bru nyadar. Tapi maaf karna kalian harus dikecewakan dengan chap ini yang memang sama skali gda mommentnya. See u next chap *lambai".


	14. Chapter 14

_Dia membanting pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Dia berharap akan ada Kai yang berkata bahwa dirinya tidak punya sopan santun dengan tidak berperasaannya membanting pintu atau apapun. Tapi dia harus kecewa , karna Kai tetap diam , terbaring dengan mata tertutup dengan posisi sama percis seperti tadi pagi. Tidak bergerak seincipun. _

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 14

Sehun terdiam sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah pelan mendekati sahabatnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terguncang saat mendapati tubuh Kai yang diam disana dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih pucat dari kemarin.

"Kai."

Sehun menggapai wajah Kai dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengguncang bahu sudah mengalami banyak hal semenjak Rowl pertamanya datang di lapangan sekolah. Semenjak itu tanpa sadar Sehun berhenti jadi pemilih. Dia tau selalu ada ancaman tak terlihat dan tak jelas dimana mana dan Sehun menjalaninya seperti biasa, dia akan menerima semuanya tapi percayalah ada dua hal yang tidak Sehun inginkan. Pertama kehilangan ibunya. Kedua kehilangan sosok didepannya.

-o-

Chanyeol mendekatkan kotak itu kewajahnya berniat melihat lebih teliti tanpa menyentuh benda didalamnya. Benda itu terlihat rapuh, dan kuno. Warnanya hitam. Beberapa bagiannya telah ditutupi debu. Chanyeol membalikkan kotak itu berniat mengeluarkan benda didalamnya yang tertanam hampir pas dengan ukuran kotak sehingga tidak ada celah bagi jari kurusnya untuk mengorek benda itu keluar.

Secara tidak sadar kedua pria itu menahan nafas saat melihat benda persegi apa yang jatuh dari keotak ke telapak tangan Chanyeol. Sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit kesat yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan di telapak tangannya.

"So, here we go." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris sejenak sebelum menarik nafas dan membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

-o-

Belakangan ini gelap menjadi teman terbaiknya selain Sehun. Dia kehilangan hubungan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Semua tidak terasa seakan Kai kehilangan saraf-sarafnya. Tapi , bagaikan sebuah bayangan di waktu senja. dia tau bahwa dirinya sedang memudar. Memudar dan cepat atau lambat akan menghilang.

Disini ia tidak mengenal waktu. Ia tidak tau seberapa lama dia terdiam hingga pancaran cahaya yang dia kenal kembali. Cahaya warna merah yang sama dengan yang ada dimimpinya itu. Bayangan hitam itu datang lagi dan kali ini lebih dekat. Sangat dekat sampai Kai dapat melihat kearoganan dimata merahnya.

"Sekarang waktunya kau pergi."

Kai hanya pernah mendengar suara asli Rowl selama dia bicara pada roh, tapi untuk yang satu ini tanpa berfikir duakali Kai tahu bahwa itu Xeldom. Bayangan hitam dari tubuh Xeldom menghilang digantikan dengan warna merah yang perlahan merubah ditubuh itu menjadi kobaran api. Api itu mendekat. Api paling panas yang pernah Kai rasakan membakar dirinya tanpa perlawanan. Kai tidak bisa melakukan apapun , bahkan berteriak, tapi seluruh jiwanya kesakitan.

Sekarang Kai tau bagaimana rasanya diambang kematian. Ambang kematian yang menyiksa membawanya diantara ada dan tidak ada. Kai tidak bisa melawan sama sekali tidak bisa.

"Jangan mengganggunya!" ucap suara lain yang datang entah dari mana yang sama sekali tidak sempat Kai fikirkan. Dia yakin sudah mati saat rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu pulah denggan cahaya yang perlahan muncul menerangkan penglihatannya. Apakah itu surga? Mungkin bukan,karna dia melihat wajah melongo Chanyeol tepat mengambang diatasnya dan secepat kilat pria itu berlari meninggalkan dirina.

"Dia bangun guys! Dia bangun!" teriak Chanyeol dari ambang pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah sepuluh orang laki-laki yang sudah ia kenali. Seluruh pasang mata mereka membulat tak percaya.

Dia melihat Sehun tepat berada didepannya. Pria itu terlihat benar-benar pucat dengan mta memerah dan kantong mata warna hitam. Sehun terlihat makin kurus. Kai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi? Tapi ingatan sebelumnya kembali tentang ambang kematiannya seketika ia mendapat gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Dilihatnya wajah-wajah kaget itu yang mulai mengendur.

"Kau tertidur." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Hanya tidur?"

"Tidur selama limabelas hari." Tambah Kris.

Lima belas hari? Gila. Suara langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekat mengantarnya melupakan kebingungan untuk yang barusan. Dan seakan tau akan kondisi semua orang dibelakang Sehun saling menatap lalu melangkah pergi.

Kamar ini Sunyi dengan pendingin yang menyala. Hanya ada dirinya yang terduduk di kasur dan Sehun yang berdiri didepannya. Perlahan Sehun berjalan di sebelah kiri ranjang Kai. Sehun berada disampingnya tapi tetap berdiri membuat Kai harus mendongak untuk metapa manik indah itu. Sehun mengambil nafas sekali berusaha menahan air matanya tapi gagal. Kai menarik pinggang Sehun pelan mendudukan pria itu disampingnya dan memeluknya , kembali menjadi bahu yang Sehun pakai untuk menutupi wajah cengengnya.

"Oh sialan! Aku tidak pernah tau bisa sebahagia ini saat melihatmu hidup." Ujar Sehun. Kai sudah pernah melihat pria pale itu menangis karna banyak alasan tapi ini isakan terkerasnya. Sehun sesegukan membuat Kai mepererat pelukannya.

"Aku sudah bangun. Aku disini."

-o-

Otot-ototnya keram luar biasa jadi dia masih belum bisa keluar dari kasur walaupun dia mau. Kepala Chanyeol dan Kris muncul disela pintu yang terbuka sedikit beberapa menit setelah Sehun pergi.

"Apa? Mau menangis dan memelukku?" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Merasa Kai merespon mereka berdua mulai membuka pintu lebih lebar , melangkah masuk dengan pelan ,dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Sejujurnya ini lebih serius." Ujar Kris dengan satu buku catatan di tangannya. Lalaki itu mengulurkan buku itu pada Kai ,sementara Chanyeol duduk ditepian tempat tidur.

Dengan heran Kai menatap Kris dan kembali kepada buku itu. Buku itu tampak tua dengan kertasnya yang sudah menguning.

-o-

_Namaku Thomas. Pagi di tahun 1980 aku sedang berada di universitas, mengerjakan beberapa protokol percobaan kimia untuk pembuatan pupuk. Saat itu semua berawal. Aku tidak melakukan apapun hanya duduk dimeja dijam istirahat dengan secangkir kopi panas dan semua menghilang. Teman-temanku semua yang ada diruangan menghilang. Aku bingung , pasti. Seingatku itu bukan hari ulang tahunku , jadi tidak mungkin ini semacam lelucon. Dan setelahnya semua terasa membunuh secara perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang. Sebuah bayangan hidup berbentuk manusia. Mungkin jika buku ini dibaca orang yang salah kalian tidak akan mengerti apa yang kualami._

_Aku berada dirumah sakit jiwa hampir dua tahun lamanya. Aku tau aku tidak gila. Tapi tidak ada yang akan mengerti. Suatu malam dimusim dingin bulan Desember aku bermimpi. Mimpiku gelap. Sebuah portal didepan mataku warnanya merah darah di sisi lain portal ada beberapa bayangan besar yang seperti berusaha untuk_ _keluar satu dari mereka berhasil dan berjalan mendekatiku. Saat itu aku mematung tidak bisa bergerak. Dan dia datang semakin dekat , auranya mencekam , aku terdiam kaku hingga aku bangun disertai suara dentingan jam besar. Itu menghantui , kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya sebelum mengalaminya sendiri._

Kai terdiam dengan tanganny yang mebaca buku harian itu. Kris dan Chanyeol pasti mendapat keajaiban hingga bisa menemukan benda ini dan pastinya keajaiban itu terjadi disaat ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Dari mana kalian dapatkan ini?"

"Berkas lama di rumah sakit kami pergi menemui psikolog lamanya dan dia memberikan itu."

Halaman selanjutnya berisi beberapa gambar yang diarsir dengan sempurna walau kertasnya sudah menguning. Buku ini seperti buku cerita. Thomas menggambarkan gerbang itu bersama portal merah dan membuat kesannya nyata. Halaman selanjutnya berisi gambar jam. Jamnya aneh karna memiliki dua jarum pendek penunjuk jam tanpa penunjuk menit satu berwarna hitam dan satu berwarna merah. Yang hitam menunjuk ke angka sepuluh lewat sedikit sementara yang merah ke duabelas. Di bagian bawah gambar itu tertulis.

"T I M E!"

Kai merasa sesuatu menggelitik ingatannya. Helaan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat menjadi tanda bahwa Kai sedang bekerja didalam otaknya. Berfikir. Kai merutuki dirinya ia tidak memberinya jawaban apa apa kecuali suara jam dentingan jam dinding yang membuatnya frustasi. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi..

"Jam.."

"Waktu!"

Kai mengingatnya. Mimpi itu.

_TING_

_Suara dentingan keras langsung membuat telinganya berdengung , Kai menoleh ke belakang melihat teman temannya yang juga menatap kebelakang , Kai mengikuti arah pandang mereka ,mendongak , menatap bentuk sebuah jam besar yang terbuat dari cahaya suram jauh diatas langit , terlihat menyeramkan diantara kilat yang sudah menyambar , jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka lima sementara jarum pendeknya lewat sedikit dari angka sebelas – 11:25 – _**( CHAPTER 11 )**

Ya mimpi yang semua orang alami saat dirinya , Sehun , dan Chanyeol berada dipantai. Matanya dengan cepat kembali kepada gambar Thomas ketika ia bisa mencari polanya.

Cara Kai bergerak seakan mengatakan. _'Oh, tidak'_ membuat Chanyeol dan Kris menahan nafas ditempatnya.

Kai membalik lembaran kehalaman berikutnya. Jika memang tebakannya benar. Ini tak mungkin nyata. Waktu mereka diibaratkan hanya tiga puluh lima menit dan mereka sudah menyia nyiakannya selama berbulan bulan.

Lembaran berikutnya membuktikan bahwa dia benar. Thomas menggambarkan seseorang yang besar dengan jubah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Seseorang berjubah itu baru saja membuat sebuah pintu besi terbuka dan hampir hancur dengan pecahan gembok yang digambar bertebaran diatas pintu itu ada sebuah jam yang menunjuk angka dua belas. Kai tau siapa dia. Ya kehancuran akan tiba. Dia akan kembali.

"Davalon akan kembali." Ujarnya lirih, Sebelum membalik lagi halamannya yang kosong dan setelahnya ada sautu tulisan kecil diujung halaman.

_"I'm giving up."_

Dan setelahnya benar benar tamat. Kai menutup kembali buku itu dan mengembalikannya kepada Kris. Maagnya keram seakan ada jutaan jarum yang menusuk disana, kepalanya pusing, dan tulangnya ngilu. Sudah berapa lama mereka menyia nyiakan waktu, tapi kalaupun mereka tidak menyia nyiakan waktu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kai bingung , ia bahkan tidak sempat mencari alasan tentang kenapa dirinya harus peduli.

Disampingnya kedua pria tinggi itu hanya bisa menahan nafas menyadari tentang betapa lambannya pikiran mereka selama tiga minggu ini. Kai bahkan langsung mengetahuinnya sekali lihat.

"Ya satu jam pasti dibandingkan dengan beberapa tahun."

Tepat setelah itu semuanya memudar bagi Kai. Kepalanya seakan tertohok besi. Terlalu sakit dan tiba-tiba. Dia meremas rambutnya kuat hal ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat bayangan Xeldom datang didapurnya. Dia mengerang menjedukkan palanya kedinding belakang membuat Kris dan Chanyeol terkesiap. Samar-samar Kai melihat orang lain yang berhamburan masuk dengan Sehun yang paling depan. Kai mendengar suara teriakan Sehun yang terdengar frustasi dan semuanya kembali gelap.

-o-

"Tidak lagi." Ujar Sehun sambil meremat rambutnya frustasi.

"Mungkin dia kali ini benar-benar tertidur , kau tau kurang lebih secara normal antara lima sampai duabelas jam." Ujar Chanyeol di pantri dapur. Hanya Sehun , Kris dan Chanyeol yang tersisa. Yang lain hanya berkunjung tadi saat memang kebetulan Kai bangun.

"Kris harus kerumah sakit dan aku harus kembali Sehun, tapi aku harus yakin kau menenangkan dirimu untuk menjaga Kai, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Ya aku akan tenang. Pergilah."

Setelah beberapa percakapan mereka Kris dan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan susu kotak digenggamannya. Kepalanya pusing , dia harus tidur kalau tidak ingin pingsan.

"Rowl, bolehkah aku berharap kau datang?" ujarnya dengan nafas berat sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"Well , keinginanmu terkabul." Ujar suara yang Sehun kenal sebagai suaranya sendiri. Matanya terbuka. Melihat dirinya duduk di meja pantri.

"Kau bisa mendengar keinginanku?"

"Sejujurnya tidak , aku hanya datang karna .. ya aku kira mungkin kau perlu bantuan dan saat aku datang aku mendengarmu berharap aku datang , sungguh kehormatan bukan , maksudku setiap kali aku datang kau lebih banyak ketakutan, tapi sekarang tidak…"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" potong Sehun cepat.

"Xeldom berusaha mengambilnya , tapi sesuatu melontarkannya kembali keluar. Mungkin sekarang dia akan membaik. Tapi dengar , aku hanyalah sebuah arwah dengan kendali diri yang sedikit lebih banyak daripada yang lain, tapi aku bisa hilang kendali kapan saja Sehun dan jika itu terjadi tolong maafkan aku." Dan dengan itu Rowl pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dengan persaan yang lega , ya Sehun tidak peduli masalah dirinya yang penting ada kemungkinan Kai akan membaik.

-o-

Selama tiga minggu ini Sehun , Chanyeol , dan Kris yang bergantian menjaga Kai. Tentu saja Sehun ingin selalu disana tapi dia tidak bisa menghilang berhari hari dari pengawasan ibunya jadi mau tidak mau dia harus berganti dengan Kris dan Chanyeol dalam beberapa hari. Mereka tidak membawanya kerumah sakit karna mereka tau tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi. Kedua orang tua Kai sendiri tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi atau setidaknya begitu menurut Sehun untunglah mereka tidak datang saat Kai tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi selama itu ia panik , dan tidak bisa tenang bahkan terkadang dia insomia dan tubuhnya tambah kurus dalam tiga minggu belakangan. Dan saat mendapati Kai kembali tak sadarkan diri tentu saja dia kembali panik , tapi untungnya Rowl tidak berbohong karna ia mendapati Kai bangun sekitar jam lima sore lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi jam enam dan bangun kembali jam delapan. Sehun tau pria itu pasti mengalami beberapa gangguan kesehatan. Seperti pencernaan , karna selama dia koma mereka hanya memberinya makan bubur encer yang dapat langsung mengalir ketenggorokan dan seingat Sehun Kai tidak buang air kecil maupun besar selama tiga minggu itu pasti buruk. Jadi dia tidak heran Kai berada dikamar mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan memakan masakannya dengan lamban.

Jam sepuluh malam Sehun mendapati Kai menyusulnya kebalkon. Jika biasanya dia topless maka sekarang Kai menggunakan sweater tipis lengan panjang , bibirnya masih pucat dan tampak lelah. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum kecil , bukan karna dia senang Kai sakit hanya saja aura yang Kai keluarkan sehari-hari biasanya sangat kuat dan mengintimidasi, jika diingat dia bahkan langsung kembali kuat saat kedua kali Xeldom menemuinya dan membuat Kai melukai kepalanya. Melihat Kai yang sedikit rapuh seperti ini membuat hati Sehun menghangat walau aura mengintimidasi itu tetap ada di onyx tajamnya. Sehun ingin merengkuhnya atau sekedar mengelus surai hitam Kai yang acak-acakkan. Menjadi sandarannya.

"Kenapa senyum?" ujar Kai yang sudah bersandar pada pembatas tepat disamping Sehun. Sehun menoleh melihat tepat pada Kai.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau manis kalau sedang sakit." Jawabnya jujur lalu kembali melihat lurus kedepan. Mendengar itu Kai menoleh melihat wajah Sehun yang disinari terang rembulan dari samping. Matanya , hidungnya , bibirnya. Tanpa sadar jemari Kai terangkat memegang dagu lancip sehun dan membawanya kembali terarah pada Kai. Sehun terpana, dan perasaan bahagia menyeruak saat sesuatu yang basah mendarat diatas bibirnya. Kai melumat bibirnya lembut, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bahagia dari semenjak Rowl datang. Kai tau sehun menutup matanya , tangan lembut itu menjalar naik melingkari lehernya sementara satu tangan Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun erat dan yang satu lagi berada tipunggung Sehun menekannya mendekat. Semua rasa sakit ditubuh pria tan itu seketika hilang saat mendengar cicitan Sehun setiap kali ia bergerak , seakan pria itu terkejut akan semua sentuhannya yang berganti tempat. Kai gila , apa lagi saat merasakan Sehun bergetar saat tangan Kai menyelinap masuk . Menyentuh punggugn sehun yang halus.

Mereka berdua tak sadar berapa lama hingga tautan keduanya terlepas. Sesaat setelah mereka sadar kecanggungan melanda. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan perasaan mati kutu menggerogoti keduanya. Tapi Kai melihat mata itu menatapnya , bibir Sehun basah dan bengkak dan nafas pria pale itu yang tak beraturan. Itu membuat Kai menariknya kembali dan saling melumat lagi. Persetan , dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan dan kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti.

TBC

Saya sempat mikir" mau post chap ini atau engga. Saya tidak tau pasti apa pantangan buat orang yang berpuasa , karna saya ini bukan muslim dan saya khawatir jika bagian terkhirnya mengganggu orang" yg sedang berpuasa. Jadi saya bingung saya pikir" masa mau nunggu bulan depan kan kelamaan, kalo di awal saya tulis "Warning ada kiss scene!" kan ga seru jadi saya putuskan buat update malem dan berharap untuk besok dan seterusnya jika mereka merasa adegan trakhir mengganggu mereka dapat berinisiatif untuk langsung loncatin saja. X'D dan Di pemberitahuan ada kesalahn di chap 13 yaitu tahun yang tertera dalam surat tapi saya sudah perbaiki. Oh iya saya mau minta maaf sudah banyak yang riview kalau saya sering tidak menggunakan bahasa baku seperti pria itu saya tulis peria hehe untuk chap ini saya si sudah cek ulang tapi maafkan saya kalau misal masih ada yang begituan hehehe. Sekian dari saya see u next chap *lambai"


	15. Chapter 15

_Mereka berdua tak sadar berapa lama hingga tautan keduanya terlepas__. Sesaat setelah mereka sadar kecanggungan melanda. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan perasaan mati kutu menggerogoti keduanya.__Tapi Kai melihat mata itu menatapnya , bibir Sehun basah dan bengkak dan nafas pria pale itu yang tak beraturan. __Itu membuat Kai menariknya kembali dan saling melumat lagi. Persetan. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan dan kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti._

_._

_._

**TIME ZONE **chap 15

Bukan hal tabu bagi Sehun terbangun di samping Kai tapi ini pertama kalinya ia terbangun dengan mendapati tubuh mereka tak berjarak. Dengan kepala Sehun didada bidang telanjangnya. Sehun tidak pernah tau jika tubuh Kai sehangat ini. Semuanya begitu nyaman, dan tenang sampai Kai membuka matanya dan menatap pada manik Sehun. Kecanggungan yang kemarin terlupakan karna perasaan yang membuncah kini kembali. Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia memundurkan badannya dan berlekas bangun saat mendapati tatapan Kai yang juga canggung. Lupakan. Dia tidak terbiasa menghadapi keadaan seperti ini.

Semenetara disisi lain Kai menggaruk tengkuknya melihat Sehun yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk berpakian. Dia diam ditempatnya terlalu segan untuk melihat kulit mulus Sehun yang tak terhalangi apapun. Dia berharap kecanggungan ini akan reda segera. Sehun mengambil pakaiannya cepat, lebih baik ia mandi di kamar mandi luar. Berada satu ruangan dengan Kai membuatnya sulit bernafas.

-o-

Kai bahkan tidak mendapati Sehun berpamitan padanya saat dia mendengar usara pintu yang terbuka. Dia menghela nafasnya tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sejujurnya kondisi tubuh Kai memburuk. Setelah semalam Sehun berhasil membuat dirinya melupakan semua rasa sakit itu dia tidak tau seliar apa ia bergerak , rasanya seperti saat kau sudah berbulan-bulan berhenti melakukan olahraga dan tiba-tiba berlari seratus putaran tanpa pemanasan. Tapi kabar baiknya kepalanya tidak sakit lagi. Keheningan membuat memori di kepalanya kembali berputar pada hal-hal dibuku peninggalan Thomas. Tidak tepat benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Dan lagi kenapa dia harus peduli. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kenapa dia harus mempersulit dirinya sendiri. Tapi secara tidaklangsung ia penasaran. Penasaran tentang bagiaman akhir dari semua ini. Dan anehnya dia merasa bertanggung jawab.

Ia memakan roti empuk dengan isi susu vanilla yang tidak terlalu manis. Kakinya yang panjang ia letakkan satu di meja ruang tamu yang rendah. Sementara itu jari-jarinya jail mencongkel-congkel ujung gelang pemberian sang mendiang nenek, membuat besinya mendenting-denting.

-o-

Hari sudah malam. Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Pekerjaan rumahnya tak selesai sedari tadi walau rasanya ia sudah berikir keras. Tulang punggungnya pegal , dia juga mengantuk. Sehun berpindah ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan membiarkan pikirannya pergi kealam mimpi.

-o-

Lampu kamarnya menyala tapi tetap terasa remang-remang dilihatnya pantulan dirinya dicermin yang lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Jam tujuh pas ibunya akan berteriak memanggilnya untuk sarapan dan itu satu menit lagi. Sehun perlahan menunduk mengambil tas sekolahnya disamping ranjang. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tapi dimana suara ibunya? Seharusnya teriakan itu ada jam tujuh ibunya jarang sekali melenceng. Sehun menutup pintu kamar sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ditunggunya suara itu beberapa menit. Sudah jam tujuh lewat tiga menit tapi semuanya masih sunyi jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga. Mungkin memang ibunya telat , ibunyakan juga manusia yang bisa salah jadi wajar saja.

"Ibu?" ucapnya di area ruang makan. Diatas meja tak ada makanan, dan didapur tak ada ibunya. Aneh.

Sehun melangkah mendekati kamar ibunya. Kamar itu jarang ia kunjungi karna ibunya yang lebih banyak berkunjung dikamarnya. Tapi Sehun masih ingat seluk buluknya yang masih sama persis dengan yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu sekarang. Dinding berwarna krem dengan lemari dan meja rias warna putih gading dan foto pernikahan ibu dan almarhumah ayahnya di tengah-tengah. Dibawahnya ada sebuah kasur dan disitu ada gundukan manusia yang Sehun yakini adalah ibunya.

"Ibu." Panggilnya mulai mendekat. Dilihatnya ibunya terbaring tenang dengan selimut yang menyelimuti sampai ke rusuknya. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengguncang bahu ibunya pelan. Berharap itu dapat membangunkan ibunya dengan tenang tanpa membuatnya kaget. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dihela nafasnya sekali sebelum Sehun berjalan kearah jendela dan menarik gordennya terbuka. Membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk. Tapi ada suatu kejanggalan diluar sana. Dilihatnya seonggok badan terbaring di halaman rumahnya. Itu tukang kebun.

Dengan khawatir Sehun berjalan keluar rumahnya mendekati apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Paman." Panggilnya sambil membalikkan tubuh tukang kebun itu. Nadinya berdenyut , dan dia masihbernafas. Sehun bernafas lega mengetahui itu.

"Paman kau kenapa?" tanyanya sembari membawa lengan tukang kebunnya disekitar bahunya. Tapi lagi-lagi kejanggalan lain datang. Diluar sana , dibalik celah-celah pagar urmahnya yang tinggi. Sebuah mototr terbring miring , bekas jatuh membuatnya mengernyit dengan hati-hati ditaruhnya kembali tukang kebunnya di samping kebun. Jari-jari Sehun yang kurus menarik pagar terbuka dan dirinya kembali mengernyit heran. Motor yang baru ia sadari berbentuk skuter teronggok didepan pagarnya. Rasa penasaran memancing Sehun untuk keluar lebih jauh dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat seonggok tubuh yang tertutupi oleh mototr tersebut dilihatnya keadaan orang tersebut yang terlihat baik-baik saja , dadanya masih naik turun yang berarti dia masih bernafas , tidak ada darah , dan helm yang senada dengan warna motor masih melekat dikepala pengemudi. Diedarkan pandangannya sebentar. Dia menemukan tiga orang yang tak bisa dibangunkan pagi ini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju keujung gang dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat onggokan-onggokan tubuh yang lebih banyak berserakan dijalan. Semuanya masih hidup. Tapi mereka seakan pingsan di suatu waktu saat Sehun masih tertidur. Nafasnya memberat , sorot kebingungan dan sedikit rasa takut tercermin di hazel coklatnya.

Sehun berlari. Berlari dari langit yang dipenuhi awan hitam. Membuat jalanan jadi gelap. Rasa takut yang tak terlihat mengejarnya. Hingga Sehun berhasil berada dijalan yang lebih jauh dari rumahnya. Diujung sana berdiri sosok yang ia kenal sedang membelakanginya.

"Kai!" teriaknya. Kai berbalik tapi retakan-retakan ditanah yang tiba-tiba muncul mengehentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya kesekeliling melihat beberapa orang lain yang terpencar jauh. Beberapa belum menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain , dan beberapa sudah menatap bingung. Mereka sudah pasti buka orang asing. Mereka teman-temannya.

Retakan semakin besar hingga akhirnya satu persatu jatuh.

-o-

Sehun terbangun. Dilihatnya selimut yang sudah tersibak kesamping serta pakian tidurnya yang masih sama dengan semalam. Nafasnya memburu. Tapi disamping itu ada rasa lega yang sempat ia rasakan.

"Berhentilah! Sialan!" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri yang selalu menunjukan reaksi yang sama.

-o-

Pagi ini yang membangunkan Kai adalah cahaya matahari. Dia bangun dari mimpinya dengan tenang. Sedikit peluh di dahinya tak ia hiraukan, sudah biasa. Beberapa menit ia terdiam sebelum mengingat bahwa hari ini ia akan kembali sekolah. Sial , Jongin merutuki liburan yang terasa sangat cepat. Dan dengan sekali helaan nafas ia beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi. Menyisakan gelang dan kalungnya di sudut. Kai terlambat sekitar lima belas menit tapi bukan masalah karna ternyata guru mereka juga terlambat masuk kelas. Dari depan sini dilihatnya puncak kepala Sehun yang duduk ditempat mereka biasanya , pojok belakang. Terserahlah apa yang difikirkan Sehun , yang jelas jika Sehun terganggu maka Kai akan dengan senang hati meminta maaf.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran dimulai. Beberapa kali Kai melirik Sehun yang tak kunjung bicara. Biasanya Sehun akan gencar bertanya padanya apa lagi saat pelajaran matematika seperti sekarang. Jika yang begini orang lain biasanya Kai takkan peduli walau sekarang pun Kai juga tidak ingin peduli tapi rasanya tetap saja janggal. Belum lagi saat Sehun yang langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

-o-

Sehun memang sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya tapi untunglah pria pale itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari Kai. Karna Kai masih bisa menemukannya bersender pada pagar sambil melihat pemandangan bawah. Dengan santai ia melangkah hingga berada tepat disamping Sehun yang sekarang termenung. Kai melihatnya sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sehun menyadari keberadaannya tanpa harus diberitahu. Jadi Kai diam menatap langit.

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat menyadari ada bagian gelap yang terlihat ujung matanya. Dia manusia. Dan Sehun tahu itu Kai tanpa bergeming sekalipun. Lagi-lagi Sehun ingin menjauh, ditinggalkannya pagar itu dan bersiap pergi.

"Maaf." Ujar Kai menghentikan Sehun. Sehun diam dan mengembalikan tangannya kembali ke pagar.

"Saat itu aku tak tau apa yang kulakukan. Kau juga menerimanya. Kau dan aku tau ada sesuatu diantara kita sehun, jadi haruskah kita seperti ini? " Kai mengucapkannya tanpa jedah dan tanpa rasa gugup dia mengucapkannya dengan suara rendah yang masih bisa didengar dan membuat Sehun terhanyut dalam suaranya walaupun isi kalimat Kai tentang sesuatu diantara mereka membuat Sehun mati kutu tapi dia memotongnya dengan satu helaan nafas.

"Kai."

"Aku melihat orang yang kusayang tertidur selamanya dimimpi itu." Lanjutnya. Sehun tetap menghela nafasnya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal hanya ibunya dan Kai yang ia punya. Tapi tetap saja pertalian darah itu lebih kuat walau sekarang perasaannya terhadap Kai berubah. Tapi membayangkan ibunya meninggalkannya seperti itu rasanya Sehun tak siap.

Kai meletakkan tangannya diatas jemari Sehun. Tatapannya melembut dan Sehun tak kuasa melihat Kai yang seperti itu jadi ia menarik tangannya cepat dan memindahkannya ke bahu Kai. Merangkulnya. Dia membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja , membuat mereka berdua kembali terlihat seperti sahatabat.

"Well , permintaan maafmu kuterima jika kau menraktirku."

-o-

Ada yang aneh saat Kai dan Sehun sampai dikantin. Kerumunan anak berkumpul disalah satu stan. Dan mereka berdiri terdiam bukan sibuk membeli makanan. Suara terhenyak dari siswa-siswi dan beberapa penjaga stan lain yang keluar dan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi menemani perjalanan Kai dan Sehun ke stan kantin yang mereka sadari milik Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang perotes saat mereka menerobos masuk mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ada yang menyelip sedari tadi nafas mereka seakan ditahan membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah ada pembunuhan atau semacamnya.

Sehun ikut terhenyak saat mengetahui siapa dan apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Ada dua pria yang satu kecil dan yang satu tinggi menjulang. Itu Kris dan Kyungsoo. Mereka saling bergulat dan berguling dilantai. Mereka terlihat mengerikan tapi ada yang aneh. Kris babakbelur dan itu tidak wajar terlihat dari besar tubuh saja orang sudah tau kalau Kris dan Kyungsoo saling membunuh dengan tangan kosong yang akan mati adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini mereka melihat Kris yang berusaha meraup oksigen dengan leher terbelit lengan Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk , dia terlihat benar-benar liar. Urat-urat disekitar pergelangan tangan ,leher dan dahinya timbul saking banyaknya tenaga yang ia berikan untuk menghajar Kris.

"Kyungsoo hyung! Hentikan!" ujar Sehun tapi sama sekali tak didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Disisi lain Kai mendekat dengan cepat tapi kemudian suatu gelombang dari lantai mendorongnya menjauh. Tanah-tanah mulai bergetar seiring perlawanan Kris untuk mepertahankan hidupnya.

Teriakan Kyungsoo yang tak jelas masih bisa Kai dengar diantara suasana kantin yang semakin riuh dengan orang berlarian disana-sini karna satu getaran tadi. Dapat dilihat wajah Kris yang memerah. Ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya hingga akhirnya bisa melepas jeratan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya menjauh ke ujung ruangan. Kyungsoo mengambil pisau yang tergeletak dilantai disertai dengan guncangan ditanah yang semakin ini kesempatannya karna Kyungsoo benar-benar terfokus pada emosinya kali ini. Kai berlari berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya lalu menerjang Kyungsoo dengan sekali dorongan sebelum lelaki bermata besar itu membunuh Kris yang tak berdaya.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai terpaku , dari jarak sedekat inilah baru ia bisa melihat mata Kyunsoo yang berubah menjadi semerah darah. Mereka bergelut berguling kesana kemari. Kai sibuk menahan pisau ditangan Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat akan membunuhnya.

"Loex!" panggilnya kali ini. Dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Mata merahnya tak terbaca tapi sikap tubuhnya cukup memberi Kai banyak kesempatan untuk membalik posisi. Kai memuntir pisau itu dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu menahan tangannya dibelakang badan. Kyungsoo mengerang memberontak seperti binatang buas seiring dengan getaran yang semakin besar.

Sehun dan Kris memperhatikan retakan-retakan kecil mulai muncul disela dinding khawatir. Orang-orang sudah berlari dan mereka harus disini karna Kai dan Kyungsoo jelas tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Mereka pusing dan terombang ambing menjaga keseimbangan pijakannya. Kris sudah terlepas dari genggamannya , sekarang pria itu bertabrakan dengan lemari penuh gelas dan piring disebelah kanan.

Kai mengerang. Kyungsoo diluar batas kemampuannya. Kekuatannya menggelegar berkali-kali mereka berdua berguling dan memantul dengan Kai dibagian bawah. Tertimpa dan terbentur. Kungkungan tangannya pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo pun terlepas. Kini pria mungil itu terduduk diatas perutnya dengan lengan yang menekan kerongkongan Kai. Kai meronta. Dilihatnya retakan beton diatas mereka melebar hingga akhirnya sebuah bongkahan besar terjatuh. Kyungsoo menyadarinya tanpa harus melihat. Obsidian merah mengerikan itu menatapnya tajam. Bongkahan itu perlahan berubah terbelah dan terbagi-bagi menjadi pecahan-pecahan tajam diatas mereka. Kai sesak nafas debu , pasir , dan semen menyeruak dari mana-mana.

Sehun hampir tak dapat melihat. Matanya perih kemasukan debu , tapi diantara itu samar-samar ia melihat bayangan Kai yang meronta-ronta dilantai. Sehun mencengkram meja besi disampingnya. Diangkatnya benda itu dan dibenturnya tubuh Kyungsoo dari samping membuat jeratan Kyungsoo pada Kai terlepas dan pria itu terguling kesamping. Dia bernafas lega tidak menyadari reruntuhan yang siap jatuh diatasnya sampai Sehun merasakan lengan Kai yang mencengkram pinggangnya dan mendorong Sehun menghindar. Waktu yang cepat tapi Sehun tau mereka terpelanting jauh. Kantin akan runtuh. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berlari keluar tapi mereka tetap mencoba.

"KAI! Diatas!" teriak Kris. Mereka berbalik melihat Kris diujung sana menunjuk keatas. Kai tau ada bayak batu-batu yang siap jatuh tapi matanya menangkap sebuah meja besi ukuran sedang yang tertanam didinding sebagian. Segera ditariknya Sehun untuk berlari secepatnya kearah Kris. Saat mereka sudah cukup dekat Kai menurunkan tubuhnya memrengkuh sebagian tubuh depan Kris dan mendorongnya. Mendorong Kris dan Sehun memasuki kolong meja. Kai meloncat diatas mereka. Melindungi kedua orang itu dengan dirinya. Takut kalau-kalau meja itu tidak mampu menahan beton. Suara dentuman keras memekakkan. Dibagain meja yang tidak tertanam didinding timbunan beton bertumpuk. Semakin banyak. Hingga akhirnya bagian itu tertutup mengurung mereka didalam sana.

-o-

Suasana hening. Bangunan sekolahan Seoul International High School sudah runtuh setengah dan diantara semua itu ditempat lokasi dimana tadinya kantin berada. Ditempat meja sedang yang tadinya tertanam didinding dan sekarang sudah terkubur oleh bongkahan besar. Kai menendang tumpukan beton-beton itu dari dalam hingga terjatuh kedepan. Membuat debu kembali mengepul tapi cahaya tetap masuk. Kai keluar setelahnya ia membantu Sehun dan Kris keluar. Wajah mereka bertiga memerah dan berdebu. Pakaian mereka sobek dibeberapa tempat dan dipenuhi noda hitam. Dahi Kris terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar bercampur noda hitam sedikit mengering menempel didahinya.

Tak ada yang bicara. Semua terengah dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

TBC


End file.
